


Ты нужен мне

by Araphel



Series: You_needed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araphel/pseuds/Araphel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Апокалипсис предотвращен. Винчестеры не только остановили его, но и сумели выжить. Теперь они снова занимаются семейным делом: спасают жизни, убивают нечисть. Все по-прежнему. Но однажды раздается звонок и Дин слышит голос Бена. Обстоятельства складываются так, что братьям приходится забрать мальчика с собой. И хотя обычно Дин без труда находит общий язык с детьми, с сыном Лизы это не так легко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ПРОЛОГ

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Винчестеры и все канонические персонажи являются интеллектуальной собственность их создателей. Все оригинальные персонажи мои. За написание истории не получала денег и не намерена
> 
> Огромная благодарность: моему любимому мужу, с невероятным терпением и пониманием отнесшемуся к моему эксперименту, и взявшему на себя хозяйство и меня :), и особенно, за мотивационную речь; Юленьке, без чьей поддержки и терпения, и веры в меня, эта история так и не была бы написана; Маленькой сосне, любезно согласившейся повторно вычитать фик.

**Пролог**  

 

**_Сисеро, Индиана_ **

**_Ноябрь, 2010_ **

Постучав в дверь еще раз, Дин вытер вспотевшие руки о джинсы и спустился с крыльца. Скрипнула ступенька, и снова тишина. Он огляделся: домик - самый скромный на улице - выкрашен, оконные рамы обновлены, газон идеально выстрижен. Можно было бы подумать, что здесь никто не живет и дом сдается или выставлен на продажу, если бы не велосипед, небрежно брошенный у крыльца. Наверняка он принадлежит Бену. Воспоминания о маленьком любителе AC/DC и хорошеньких девочек вызвали улыбку. Он был забавным, искренним и открытым, таким, каким мог бы быть сам Дин, если бы все сложилось иначе: без ангелов, демонов и сделок. Интересно, помнит ли его Бен? Тогда, три года назад, они довольно быстро поладили.

Уезжать или подождать еще? Дин не мог решить, расстроен он тем, что Лизы не оказалось дома, или рад. Вот бы Сэм повеселился! Дин просто слышал его голос:

« _Что я вижу? Дин Винчестер боится получить от ворот поворот! Ради этого стоило пережить Апокалипсис!_ »

– Да, Сэмми, – пробормотал он, – в самое яблочко. В последний раз я так чувствовал себя, когда собирался пригласить на свидание Кэтти Кэпшоу – самую красивую и правильную девочку в классе.

Тогда тоже жутко хотелось сбежать, но он проспорил Сэмми, а слово надо держать.

Сейчас Дин тоже держал данное слово, но раз никого нет дома, то какой смысл тут торчать? Тем более, что он порядком устал стоять, а трость осталась в машине: сама мысль о том, чтобы явиться к Лизе на порог в таком жалком виде - а с тростью он чувствовал себя именно жалким – вызывала отвращение. Развернувшись, Дин медленно пошел к Импале, припаркованной через дорогу, раздумывая, не рвануть ли отсюда.

_«Старик, данное слово надо держать. Может, ты только поэтому и выжил?»_

« _Я выжил, потому что чертовски хорош в своем деле_ », – огрызнулся он тогда.

Но в душе согласился с братом. Несмотря ни на что, он продолжал верить во второй шанс, в возможность сделать все правильно, иначе зачем все это было?

Он так и не придумал, что скажет, как объяснит Лизе свое появление. Проезжал мимо? Зашел узнать, заметила ли она, что над миром пронесся Апокалипсис? Сказать, что мысль о них с Беном помогла ему продержаться, когда казалось, что уже все, конец?

Но объяснять ничего не пришлось. Подкатила новенькая машина - не из дешевых - из нее выпорхнула улыбающаяся Лиза. Высокая, стройная, кажется, еще красивее, чем прежде, полная жизни.

– Дин? – ее радостная улыбка угасла, сменившись растерянной.

– Привет, Лиза, – голос Дина вдруг сел.

– Как ты?.. – она определенно не знала, что сказать, и чувствовала себя неуютно.

– Проезжал мимо, хотел…

– Дорогая, я отнесу пакеты в дом.

Только теперь Дин заметил, что в машине был пассажир – высокий холеный мужчина с проседью в темных волосах. «Мог бы заметить сразу. Потерял форму, старик», – мысленно упрекнул себя Дин.

– Да, я сейчас, – ответила она, с виноватым видом оглянувшись на Дина. Выбравшись из машины, мужчина стал выгружать из багажника бумажные пакеты с продуктами. Ясно – не факт, что вместе живут, но за покупками точно ходят вместе. Значит, не посторонний. «Дорогая» – значит, больше, чем просто знакомый.

Сердце сжалось и ухнуло вниз. Он криво улыбнулся:

– Вижу, я не вовремя. Извини.

– Постой, – кажется, это превратилось в непременный атрибут их встреч: он уходит, она ловит его за руку, предлагает зайти. Ага, так и есть – прохладные пальцы обхватили запястье:

– Может, зайдешь?

– Не могу, меня ждет Сэм. Мы здесь на пару часов – проездом. Хотел узнать как вы. Но, – Дин осторожно высвободил руку, – уже вижу, что все нормально. Это хорошо. Значит, я спокоен. Прощай, – он развернулся, и, стараясь шагать ровно и уверенно, направился к машине.

Дин скользнул за руль, еще раз помахал Лизе, надеясь, что улыбка вышла не слишком жалкой. Сделал пару глубоких вдохов, выдерживая паузу, чтобы не газануть с места как хотелось, и завел двигатель.

 

*-*-*

 

Свет больно резанул по глазам и Дин зажмурился. С некоторых пор он терпеть не мог яркий слепящий свет, а безумному дизайнеру, оформлявшему номера в этом мотеле, пришло в голову снабдить зеркальный потолок люминесцентными лампами.

– Сэм, черт бы тебя побрал, выключи сейчас же!

Брат, а это был он, тут же послушался, и комнату снова освещал лишь мягкий свет прикроватного бра.

– Извини, не ожидал тебя так рано, – удивился Сэм.– Так быстро? Я думал, ты приедешь не раньше утра, ты… – он вдруг замолчал и побледнел. – Что? Неужели…

– Все в порядке, – Дин верно понял вопрос, – они живы и здоровы, и дела у них идут неплохо. Ангелы снова не обманули – Михаил сдержал слово. Утром можем отчаливать.

– Отчаливать? Мы? А почему? – усевшись на соседнюю кровать, брат вопросительно посмотрел на Дина.

– Потому что некоторые мечты должны оставаться мечтами, Сэмми, – Дин надеялся, что горечь ощущается только на языке, но не слышна в словах.

– Как нога? – безо всякого перехода спросил Сэм.

– Нормально, – соврал Дин, быстро убрав руку с бедра.

– Ага, я вижу, небось решил выпендриться. – Сэм подошел к раковине, набрал в стакан воды и протянул Дину вместе с таблетками.

– Не надо, – Дин отвел его руку. Пора это прекращать, опека Сэма стала утомлять. Лучше бы собой занялся, вон то и дело потирает грудь.

Им обоим здорово досталось в битве между ангелами и дьяволом, но они снова сделали это – они выжили. Хотя восстанавливаться пришлось гораздо дольше обычного, потому что даже всесильные ангелы не в силах исцелить от ран, нанесенных их же оружием.

– Лиза замужем? – кажется, Сэм совершенно позабыл о таких понятиях, как «тактичность» и «личное дело».

Дин пожал плечами:

– Не знаю, но она не одна. И это правильно. Она выглядит счастливой.

– Но Дин…

– Сэм, – он поднял руку в предостерегающем жесте, – все нормально. Так и должно быть. Что я мог ей предложить? – он снова стал массировать бедро. – Себя со своими кошмарами? Меня носило где-то десять лет, пока она одна пыталась справиться с проблемами, а теперь – вот он я? Все правильно, – повторил Дин, словно убеждая себя. – С ними все в порядке, и я спокоен.

– Ну, раз так, ладно, – развел руками брат.

Они помолчали – каждый думал о своем.

Вздохнув, Сэм предложил:

– Не хочешь сходить в бар? Развеяться, пообщаться с одинокими красотками…

Дин покачал головой:

– Нет. Завтра ехать. Доберемся до Бобби и тогда уж.

– Идет, – преувеличено бодро ответил Сэм. – Чуток передохнем, и снова за дело. Кто-то же должен уничтожать остатки нечисти. «Истреблять зло, спасать людей». Так?

– Именно.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Год спустя_ ** _._

**_Файрфилд, Огайо._ **

**_Ноябрь 2011_ **

Осень выдалась на удивление сухой и теплой, ветер гонял по дорожкам опавшие листья, но, несмотря на обманчиво-теплое сияние солнца, вода в озере была жутко холодной, а пальцы утопленника пугающе цепкими и склизкими.

Выписали Дина из больницы в такой же погожий сухой день, как и тот, в который он попал туда **.**

– Хорошо-то как! Наконец-то свобода, – Дин потянулся и, жмурясь как кот, подставил лицо мягкому осеннему солнцу.

– Тебя послушать, так ты словно из тюрьмы вышел, – улыбнулся Сэм.

– А то! Я весь измучился!

– Ну да! Не иначе от одиночества и заброшенности, – поддел младший брат. – Вся женская часть персонала только к тебе и бегала, забросив остальных больных.

– Что поделать, если даже в жалком виде я все равно привлекательней, чем ты, – хлопнув брата по плечу, ухмыльнулся Дин.

– Ты невыносим, – закатил глаза Сэм, правда, выглядел он не столько раздраженным, сколько настороженным.

Пытаясь развеять сомнения брата, Дин изо всех сил старался выглядеть бодрым и полным сил. По правде говоря, чувствовал он себя паршиво: грудь все еще болела от кашля, и горло саднило, а при попытках говорить, казалось, что в глотку насыпали песка. Но больничная атмосфера просто доканывала его, а он, в свою очередь, изводил персонал, так что по всеобщему согласию Дина отпустили, снабдив стопкой рецептов и предписаний.

Вид малышки, поблескивающей черным глянцевым боком, на порядок улучшил самочувствие. Еще бы мелкий перестал смотреть на него так, словно Дин сейчас вот-вот рассыплется или исчезнет, и жизнь безусловно можно было бы считать прекрасной. Но злиться на Сэма было бесполезно, поменяйся они сейчас местами, Дин бы тоже вел себя как наседка, если не хуже. Понятно, что Сэм испугался, он и сам едва не рехнулся от страха, когда понял, что не может вырваться из цепких скользких рук.

– Малышка, – пальцы Дина любовно пробежались по капоту, по крыше машины, – надеюсь, мой верзила-братец хорошо с тобой обращался? – он с притворной грозностью зыркнул на Сэма.

– Был почтителен, как с родной бабушкой.

Как же хотелось снова оказаться на обитом черной кожей сидении, стиснуть руль и видеть лишь темное полотно исчезающей под колесами трассы.

– Ключи! – потребовал Дин, протягивая раскрытую ладонь.

– Может, сделаем все как принято: к выходу в кресле-каталке, потом домой на пассажирском сидении? – Сэм подмигнул.

– Ключи! – повторил Дин не терпящим возражений тоном.

Сэм протянул связку, но в последний момент отдернул руку:

– Еще раз вздумаешь тонуть, я тебя сам утоплю.

– Эй, я же не виноват, что эта дура, которую мы пытались спасти, решила воссоединиться со своим женишком-утопленником.

– А тебя решила прихватить в качестве свадебного подарка, – добавил Сэм, – Дин… – его голос дрогнул.

– Сэмми, ну я же здесь, – Дин успокаивающе дотронулся до его плеча, – и мы все же спасли тот городок.

– Я тебя предупредил! – сглотнув, Сэм ткнул ему в грудь указательным пальцем и вручил ключи. – И никаких новых дел, пока ты не оклемаешься окончательно. И не думай, что если поблизости нет врачей, то ты можешь снова гробить свое здоровье.

 Дин закатил глаза: опять братец начинает занудствовать. Впрочем, он промолчал: понимал, что Сэму надо выпустить пар.

\- Прежде чем гробить, надо его восстановить, – продолжил Сэм. – Нормальное питание, слышишь? Нормальное, а не бургеры, и полноценный сон. После обеда, – добавил он, подумав.

– Эй, мне не пять лет! – для порядка возмутился Дин.

– Знаю, но порой, глядя на твое поведение, начинаю подозревать, что твои вкусы сформировались именно в этом возрасте и с тех пор ничуть не изменились.

– Придурок.

– Козел.

Они оба замолчали, просто глядя друг на друга. Ничего больше не было произнесено вслух и в то же время было сказано так много: все волнения, радости, благодарность, забота. Отведя наконец взгляд, Дин кашлянул и хрипло спросил:

– А что с моим телефоном?

– Лежит на дне озера. Так что жди звонка от утопленников. Но тебе повезло – у тебя есть суперсообразительный и заботливый брат, и он восстановил твой номер и купил тебе новый телефон. Модель твоя любимая.

– Здорово, спасибо, – он тут же включил его. – Здесь были номера нескольких горячих штучек. Не хотелось бы потерять… – короткие сигналы возвестили о том, что ему оставлены голосовые сообщения.

Первое было от Бобби, тот беспокоился о Дине и пытался дозвониться.

Второе заставило похолодеть.

«Дин, это Лиза. Лиза Брейден. Наверное я не вовремя… Послушай, мне жаль беспокоить тебя. Столько времени прошло… – голос был неуверенный, дрожащий. – Прости, что звоню, но я больше не знаю к кому обратиться. Что-то не так… Вокруг меня что-то происходит… или со мной? Но в любом случае, я должна сказать тебе… Извини, как-то неловко говорить такое на автоответчик…».

На этом сообщение обрывалось.

Наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Сэм встревожился:

– Дин? – спросил он. – Тебе плохо?

Тот покачал головой, слушая третье сообщение. Оно тоже было от Лизы.

«Ладно, забудь. Что-то я такое несу… сама себя завела. Все в порядке. Я все расскажу тебе при встрече».

– Эй! – снова позвал Сэм.

Дин молча сунул ему телефон. Прослушав сообщения, младший вполголоса выругался и вернул трубку.

– Дин, сообщению неделя. Если бы что-то серьезное, она бы еще раз позвонила. И потом, второе сообщение… говорит само за себя. Радуйся – она обещала перезвонить и хочет встретиться.

Глупости. Он был уверен, что это не так.

– Сэмми, просто так она бы не позвонила. Лиза не из тех, кто истерит без повода.

– Можно подумать, ты ее так хорошо знаешь! – с сарказмом заметил Сэм

Это было правдой. И причинило боль.

– Да, ты прав, – растерянно покрутив связку ключей, Дин протянул их Сэму. Разом вдруг навалилась усталость, противно заныла нога и запершило в горле. – Что ты там говорил о традиции? Ты за рулем.

Он скользнул на пассажирское сидение. От веселья не осталось и следа. Он чувствовал себя старым больным неудачником, у которого в жизни только и есть, что машина и брат, который почему-то все еще с ним. Он старался не смотреть на Сэма, опасаясь, что тот без труда прочтет все его мысли и чувства.

– Поехали. Где там у нас на этой неделе дом?

Сэм не ответил, лишь покосился, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Дин терпеть не мог этих встревоженных, полных понимания взглядов. Его мысли вернулись к Лизе. Что-то ему подсказывало, что эти звонки не простая блажь перепуганной дамочки и не внезапная тоска по бывшему любовнику.

– Дин, перезвони ей, и если почувствуешь, что действительно что-то не то, мы поедем и все проверим.

Предложение запоздало – Дин уже набирал номер.

Прикрыв глаза, он слушал длинные гудки – Лиза не брала трубку. Включилась голосовая почта, автомат предложил оставить сообщение. «Лиза, привет. Это Дин Винчестер. Прости, я не мог ответить раньше – были проблемы с телефоном. Перезвони мне». Он нажал отбой и подумал, что все это глупо. Скорей всего все действительно в порядке.

Уже полдень, и она вполне может быть на работе, или обедает со своим… любовником? Мужем? А может, просто не хочет брать трубку. Кто ей Дин? Всего лишь случайный знакомый. Искатель приключений, с которым она провела пару жарких ночей, даже не подозревая, что это были одни из самых длительных его отношений.

И все-таки, раз Лиза звонила, значит, ее что-то встревожило. Значит, он был нужен. Дин грустно усмехнулся про себя – просто ему хочется быть кому-то нужным. Это желание сопровождало его всю сознательную жизнь - или преследовало? Сначала он отчаянно желал быть необходимым отцу, но у отца была своя миссия, не оставлявшая времени ни на что другое. Потом Сэму, но у того была своя мечта – жить нормальной самостоятельной жизнью, и в ней не было места старшему брату. Теперь Бен и Лиза. Ей просто не повезло, что он выбрал ее своим спасательным кругом.

Потому что никого больше не было? Но он никогда не страдал от недостатка женского внимания. Однако только рядом с ней чувствовал себя самим собой. Рядом с Лизой не получалось притворяться, да и не хотелось. А может потому, что именно она приоткрыла перед ним завесу, показав наяву то, о чем он боялся даже мечтать. Сама того не ведая, заставила признаться себе, что она и Бен – именно то, что он хотел бы лично для себя. Подарила надежду, что это возможно. Но все сложилось как сложилось. Все лучшему, если только это выражение применимо к Винчестерам.

Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок – номер был незнакомый.

– Алло?

– Это Дин Винчестер? – раздался в трубке звонкий мальчишеский голос. – Это Бен Брейден. Мама сказала, что я должен позвонить вам, если с ней что-то случится.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Сисеро, Индиана_ **

**_Ноябрь 2011_ **

Едва Дин выбрался из машины, как сразу почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Спокойно, незаметным жестом проверил, на месте ли пистолет. Это был скорее привычный, выработанный годами жест, чем реальное чувство опасности. Настоящая опасность ощущалась иначе, как-то по-звериному, по-волчьи: холодок по спине, покалывание в затылке, все инстинкты обострялись, и тело словно переходило в другой режим – боевой. Сейчас ничего такого не было, за ними просто наблюдали, и Дин догадывался кто. Оставалось лишь определить откуда. Ничем не выдавая своей осведомленности, сохраняя спокойный, непринужденный вид, он быстро скользнул глазами по окнам Лизиного дома, затем по соседним. Все тихо, даже безжизненно – ни одной живой души, ни одна занавеска не шелохнулась – значит, дома либо никого нет,  хозяева на работе, либо просто привыкли спать до полудня. А вот пара веток в изгороди шелохнулась, хотя ветра не было.

Встретившись взглядом с потягивающимся Сэмом, Дин указал глазами на изгородь. Сэм понял его без слов – кивнул и пошел в противоположную сторону. Что ж, пора сообщить мальчику, что они уже на месте. Он улыбнулся, когда в подтверждение его догадки раздались знакомые звуки «Металлики», значит, Бен действительно решил сначала убедиться, что приедут именно те, кого он ждет. Умно. Но он тут же нахмурился от мелькнувшей мысли – может, Бен от кого-то прячется? Сыну Лизы что-то угрожает? Или кто-то? Что-то случилось? Дин напрягся. Что ж, еще пара минут, и все выяснится – по телефону Бен ничего толком не объяснил. Сказал лишь, что мама велела позвонить Дину, если что-то случится. Этого было достаточно, чтобы тут же отправиться в путь. Сэм ни слова не возразил против такой поспешности, хотя по его лицу было понятно, что ему не по душе, что, едва выписавшись из больницы, Дин встревает в новое расследование, а в том, что оно будет, никто не сомневался. И Дин был ему благодарен за это. Сил на препирательства не было. Кроме того, он знал, что поехал бы в любом случае, даже если бы не было слов «что-то случится», а просто кто-то из них, Бен или Лиза, произнесли бы одно слово: «Приезжай». Этого было бы достаточно. Вот только когда все хорошо, о них с Сэмом никто не вспоминал.

Опираясь на остывающий капот Импалы – от долгой езды нога затекла и теперь противно ныла – охотник наблюдал за приближающимися братом и мальчиком. Три года назад Бен Брейден был маленьким темноглазым крепышом с доверчивым взглядом. Именно таким Дин его запомнил. И хотя мальчик вытянулся, рядом с высоким Сэмом казался очень маленьким и хрупким. А еще он был испуган, хотя изо всех сил старался этого не показывать, только большие карие, как у матери, глаза выдавали его. Встретившись глазами с Дином, он вдруг придвинулся поближе к Сэму, словно испугался, и это неожиданно больно задело. Почему-то встреча представлялась ему иначе. Может, ждал, что Бен обнимет его, как тогда на школьной площадке? Наивно – паренек его явно не помнил. В груди шевельнулось чувство обиды – их так легко забывают. Люди всегда стараются поскорей выкинуть из памяти все плохое, что с ними произошло, а значит и тех, кто им помог. Увы! Впрочем, сейчас не до обид и сожалений. Следовало выяснить, что же случилось. А в том, что что-то случилось, Дин не сомневался. Просто так мальчик не стал бы звонить незнакомым людям.

К сожалению, разговор совершенно не прояснил ситуацию: Бен ничего не знал, и это не удивило. Да, дети многое замечают из того, на что не обратил бы внимания взрослый, но ребенок был явно испуган. Да и вряд ли Лиза делилась своими страхами с сыном – не захотела бы пугать. О таких вещах с детьми не говорят, если только это не дети Джона Винчестера.

В течение всего разговора Дина не покидало ощущение, что Бен чего-то от него ждет. Ответа, что он знает, где мама? Или простого заверения, что все будет хорошо? Он не знал, но совершенно точно был уверен, что ничего из этого сказать не может. На душе было тоскливо и гадко. От всего. От странной, пугающей надежды в глазах ребенка, от осознания своего бессилия, от ощущения, что они опоздали, и даже от солнечного света. Нет, конечно, это здорово: мягкая поздняя осень без дождей и не так ноют старые шрамы, - но разве это справедливо, что когда чья-то жизнь рушится, переворачивается вверх тормашками, на улице так тепло и солнечно? Словно мир подчеркивает – ты ничто и никто, есть ли ты, нет ли тебя, все остается неизменным.

 

*-*-*

 

Визит к странноватой подруге Лизы, которая присматривала за Беном, дал лишь несколько зацепок, но их стоило проверить, хотя бы ради того, что бы потом без угрызений совести вспоминать полный ожидания взгляд Бена. А еще он оставил ощущение ужасающего бессилия, когда ты должен сделать выбор из двух зол и не можешь определить, какое из них меньшее. И как бы ты ни старался найти третий путь, выбора не избежать.

Они не обменялись ни словом до самого мотеля. В номере устало повалились на постели – дорога изрядно вымотала обоих. Бен говорил о матери так, словно все еще ждал ее возвращения, и хотелось бы как-то поддержать эту веру, но чутье подсказывало, что они опоздали, и скоро придется сказать об этом Бену. Раздражало все: боль в ноге и непрерывное першение в горле, эта очередная комната в очередном мотеле и полный понимания и сочувствия взгляд брата, и собственная неспособность что-то изменить. В чем смысл? Ты борешься со всякой нечистью, пытаясь спасти людей, а они продолжают погибать от болезней, аварий, несчастных случаев… Бессмысленно, глупо и даже некого винить.

Селия дала им несколько зацепок: Гюнтер Миллер со своей мамашей и смерть клиентки, и их следовало проработать, а еще место аварии – полиция вряд ли проверяла, есть ли там следы серы. Вероятность того, что удастся что-нибудь найти, была ничтожной, но попробовать стоило. Лиза не стала бы звонить просто так.

Сэм не возражал, но настоял, что прежде надо отдохнуть. Дин согласился – он действительно устал, настолько, что даже не сопротивлялся, когда брат протянул стакан с водой и горсть пилюль – врачи при выписке не поскупились. Похоже, Сэм решил взять это под свой контроль.

– Давай, я добавил к ним обезболивающее.

Дин молча выпил лекарства, и, кажется, Сэма это не успокоило, а наоборот встревожило, однако свои опасения он решил оставить при себе, и за это Дин тоже был ему благодарен.

 

*-*-*

 

Утром они разделились: пока Сэм выяснял, что произошло с клиенткой Лизы Голди Патсон, Дин решил проверить с ЭМП дом Брейденов. Безусловно, вдвоем они справились бы быстрее, но от помощи Сэма он все же отказался.

Дин стоял перед крыльцом и все никак не мог сдвинуться с места. Средняя ступенька была плохо прибита и скрипела, а у самого порога прогибалась половица. Странно, что только эти мелкие, ничего не значащие мелочи врезались в память после того визита, год назад. Зато Дин в деталях помнил предпоследнюю встречу с Лизой, когда рванул сюда из Блю Эрс, потому что вдруг понял: есть еще кое-что важное, чего он не успел сделать в своей жизни. Помнил, как опасался, что Лизы не окажется дома, и в то же время, боялся, что она будет там. Помнил, как она выглядела и каких усилий ему стоило отклонить ее предложение зайти, дождаться Бена. Как же хотелось согласиться, и, наконец, остановиться, прекратить свой безумный бег, хоть немного передохнуть! Но Дин знал, что если зайдет, то не сможет уйти и сделать то, что должен. И тогда дверь тоже немного скрипела, как и ступенька, и прогибалась половица.

Следовало сделать над собой усилие и войти, но он не мог. Боялся увидеть то, чего лишился? Или увидеть все признаки того, что здесь было хорошо и без него? Он потер лоб и огляделся. Глупо стоять вот так у всех на виду – соседи вызовут полицию, а объяснения – это пустая трата времени. Лучше его использовать, чтобы узнать, что произошло, и отнестись к этому, как к обычной работе. Всего лишь работа, не более того.

Ступенька больше не скрипела, дверь тоже. Наверное, этот Гюнтер позаботился. Дом встретил тишиной. Не той, что бывает, когда хозяева временно отсутствуют. И это было неправильно. Так не должно быть в доме, где до сих пор сохранился запах ванили, корицы и яблочного пирога.

Работы было немного: все перерыть в поисках ведьмовских мешочков, проверить, нет ли признаков присутствия чего-то сверхъестественного, но Дин не мог заставить себя работать. Взяв для самооправдания измеритель ЭМП, он просто бродил по комнатам и смотрел. Смотрел на то, что могло бы быть частью его жизни. Могло бы, но не стало. Счастье – это не для Винчестеров. Оно не в их традициях.

Три небольшие комнаты, хоть и с простой незатейливой мебелью, но очень уютные. Маленькая, но при этом кажущаяся просторной, гостиная, Дин не сразу понял, что этот эффект достигнут за счет небольшого количества мебели: кресло, диван, телевизор, низкий столик с газетами и журналами о здоровье и фитнесе. Полка с книгами и фигурками слонов – наверняка подарок подруги. Скомканный плед на кресле, наверное, Лиза любила здесь сидеть и читать - на краешке столика примостилась книга, заложенная какой-то рекламной брошюркой. Синяя радиоуправляемая машинка, уткнувшаяся в угол. Под ногами что-то хрустнуло – деталь от игрушечного трансформера. Место сбора маленькой семьи. И еще фотографии в рамках. Похоже, две из них совсем недавние – Лиза и Бен в обнимку сидели на ступеньках крыльца, Бен положил голову на плечо матери. На второй фотографии улыбающиеся лица, снятые крупным планом. Кажется, обе сделаны в один день.

Не слишком опрятная комната с целой коллекцией машинок, постерами «Бетмена» и «Трансформеров» на стенах, беспорядочно разбросанными по столу музыкальными дисками, и полкой, на которой хранились мяч, бита и бейсбольная перчатка, определенно принадлежала Бену. Комната обычного мальчишки, такая же когда-то была у Дина, и могла бы быть у Сэма, если бы все сложилось иначе.

Спальня Лизы совсем другая. Широкая низкая кровать, застеленная бордовым покрывалом. Кроме нее, из мебели только шкаф, комод и прикроватные тумбочки. Ничего лишнего: свеча на одной из тумбочек - наверное, она любила зажигать ее перед сном. Хрустальный лотос, ваза, заполненная красными стеклянными шариками, пара статуэток: одна в виде сплетающейся в объятьях пары, вторая - традиционно многорукий индийский божок. Место для медитации у окна, коврик для йоги. Да, знакомый запах благовоний. Все сдержанно и аккуратно, почти по-спартански. Даже странно для женщины – никаких куколок-игрушек, рюшек-салфеток. После захламленного жилища Селии Купер пустота бросалась в глаза. Лишь небрежно брошенная домашняя кофта и теплые носки свидетельствовали о том, что здесь все же живут. Он замер у комода. На нем были расставлены фотографии Бена в разном возрасте: от беззубого улыбающегося пухлого младенца до подростка в бейсболке, с битой на плече. И ни одной с этим неизвестным Гюнтером. Как-то это не очень вязалось с определением, которое дала им в разговоре Селия, – «гармоничная пара». Хотя, может, Лиза их спрятала – свидетельства несбывшегося счастья обычно причиняют боль. Как ему сейчас. До чего глупо! Дин всегда знал, что это не для него, что всему этому нет места в его жизни, и никогда не будет. Знал, что это только мечты, и не более того. Но как же, черт возьми, от хреново от такого знания!

Наконец, Дин все же заставил себя начать обыск: постельное белье со свежим горьковатым запахом лимоной полыни – точно как в их первую ночь. Он и не думал, что помнит такие мелочи. А еще в памяти остался запах розмарина. Тогда было так странно и приятно ощущать его после душного бара… она говорила, что предпочитает его аромат всем духам… Так и есть, Лиза не изменила себе – в ящике с кружевным бельем лежала сухая веточка. В шкафу минимум вещей, в ванной минимум косметики. Удивил лишь большой яркий кусок ткани и коробочка с многочисленными браслетами. Но ничего, что указывало бы на то, что здесь побывала ведьма. Дом дышал тишиной, покоем, мирной размеренной жизнью, в которой нет места ничему сверхъестественному. И никому, связанному с этим…

От размышлений оторвал звонок Сэма.

– Что у тебя? – спросил брат.

– Все чисто. Не похоже, чтобы сюда кто-то пробрался и что-то оставил. Я все проверил. У тебя?

– Тоже ничего. У Голди была почечная недостаточность. Она умерла от естественных причин, если это так можно назвать.

Дин забрал брата у мэрии.

– Я заходил в мэрию - проверял родственников Лизы. Селия была права – у нее действительно никого нет. Отец погиб, когда ей было десять. А мать… – он посмотрел в записи, чтобы не ошибиться.

– Двенадцать лет назад. Сердце, – закончил Дин. И пояснил, отвечая на удивленный взгляд брата: – Когда мы познакомились, она пыталась справиться с этим.

– Что ж, теперь я понимаю, что у вас общего – вы одинаково справляетесь с потерями...

– Рад, что хоть кому-то весело.

Дин понимал, что Сэм пытается его хоть как-то расшевелить, он как-то уже признался, что скучает по старому доброму старшему брату - веселому, беспечному, рисковому, болтливому, невозможному. Но ничего не мог изменить, тот Дин умер, и не от клыков адских псов, он умер гораздо раньше – вместе с отцом, или в тот миг, когда услышал его последнюю волю, а может, и еще раньше – в хижине – глядя в желтые глаза одержимого Джона Винчестера, умоляя его о пощаде. Черт! Он провел ладонью по глазам – расклеился как баба, черт бы побрал эти больницы, пичкают какой-то дрянью, превращая нормальных людей в истеричек, утопающих в жалости к себе. Вот и сейчас, наверняка чем-то себя выдал, потому что младший вдруг решил извиниться:

– Прости.

И тут же резанул по живому:

– Я все думаю о Бене.

– Я тоже, Сэмми, я тоже!

Он остановил машину у обочины. Повернулся к брату:

– Что мы можем ему дать? Что его ждет с нами? Ты хочешь втянуть его во все это дерьмо?

– Дин, он уже в нем, если ты забыл. Он знает, что в мире не все так просто. Кроме того, мы можем научить его как защищаться.

– Нет, – и добавил почти умоляюще: – Сэм, давай не сейчас.

– Хорошо, но рано или поздно нам придется решить этот вопрос.

 

*-*-*

 

Ниточка «Гюнтер Миллер» тоже никуда не вела. Хотя сначала им так не показалось.

Среди вещей Гюнтера в подарочной упаковке лежал шелковый шарф, а в его складках спутанный клок волос, явно вытащенный из водостока. Даже если с некоторой о-очень большой натяжкой это можно было счесть досадной оплошностью упаковщика, то составляющие замысловатый узор шпильки, которыми этот клок был утыкан, полностью исключали эту версию. Поиск информации в сети показал, что таким образом действуют ведьмы в восточной Европе: достаточно обрезков ногтей, волос или крови и «наговора». Дин сразу заподозрил горничную-беженку из бывшей Югославии, убиравшую квартиру Миллера, – она жаловалась, что его мать придиралась к работе и угрожала добиться увольнения нерадивой прислуги. По мнению Дина, у Марицы, так звали горничную, были веские причины желать извести склочную старушенцию: лишиться работы, имея на руках троих детей, больную мать и пьющего мужа, – равносильно смерти.

Усталость, боль и раздражение не слишком способствовали спокойному разговору, и Дин едва не вытряс душу из несчастной иммигрантки. Благо Сэм остановил его и чуть ли не силой отвез в мотель отсыпаться. На следующий день они решили сходить выразить свои соболезнования миссис Миллер, но застали лишь ее сестру Берту – сама же миссис Миллер была прикована к постели вторым инсультом и едва ли соображала, что происходит. Зато Берта оказалась очень даже в состоянии говорить. Час спустя, наслушавшись рассказов о безграничной материнской любви и рассуждений на тему «Ах эти ужасные современные девицы», Дин вышел с убеждением, что Бену крупно повезло, когда Гюнтер подавился равиоли. Новоявленная бабушка вкупе с родственницей отравили бы ему всю жизнь.

Кроме того, Дин мог себе представить, что произошло на самом деле, и чутье подсказывало ему, что его догадки недалеки от истины.

Миссис Миллер действительно не нравилась самостоятельная, увлеченная своим делом Лиза, у которой к тому же был ребенок от другого мужчины. На уговоры найти себе «приличную порядочную девушку» сын никак не реагировал, и похоже, мамаша не придумала ничего лучше, чем извести потенциальную невестку, подсунув ей спрятанный в подарок восточно-европейский вариант ведьмовского мешочка. Вот только по какой-то причине Гюнтер не отдал подарок **.** Может, забыл, а может, решил, что Лиза не заслужила, и «наговор» сработал против него.

По всему выходило, что Лиза избежала смерти только благодаря счастливой случайности или жадности бывшего бой-френда. Но, увы, похоже, на этом ее везение закончилось.

 

*-*-*

 

Путешествие в Нью-Хармони им ничего не дало – произошедшая авария оказалась просто ужасным, трагическим несчастным случаем, и ничего сверхъестественного в нем не было. И, пожалуй, он впервые сожалел об этом. Когда есть виновные, куда проще — им можно отомстить, и это принесет хоть какое-то, пусть лишь видимое, облегчение. И хотя все было ясно, они, движимые какой-то призрачной надеждой, терпеливо опросили организаторов семинара, портье и горничных в гостинице, где останавливалась Лиза. Но все, что им удалось узнать: вначале она выглядела подавленной и усталой, впрочем, как и большинство участников, но три дня медитаций и выполнения асан под руководством верного последователя самого Сатья Саи Баба, сотворили чудо: уезжала она «свежей и наполненной божественной энергией гармонии», и не одна. Лиза вызвалась подвезти пару индусов, тоже участников семинара.

Погода в маленьком городке, находящемся в часе езды от Нью-Хармони, была как раз под стать случаю, времени года и настроению Дина – моросил противный мелкий дождик. Они без труда получили отчет о происшествии и побывали на месте аварии. Ничего необычного, всего лишь поворот, пользующийся дурной славой – такой есть в каждом втором городе – и столкновения машин там случаются по нескольку в год. Правда, по большей части из-за того, что водители нарушают правила. Но это не тот случай. Просто навстречу ехал бензовоз. Просто заглох мотор. Бывает.

Вопреки ожиданиям, поворот оказался «чистым» – никаких признаков активной деятельности неупокоенных душ или призраков. Быть может, потому, что местный священник каждый раз освящал злополучное место, в надежде, что аварии прекратятся.

На покореженные останки автомобиля – куски, мокнущие на автосвалке – ЭМП никак не среагировал.

Сэм не выдержал:

– Дин, я понимаю, что тебе трудно это принять, но, думаю, ты должен согласиться – здесь нет ничего по нашей части.

Дин согласно кивнул, но окончательно его убедили снимки того, что осталось от пассажиров минивэна, а именно грудной кости с вплавившейся в нее серебряной подвеской – маленького колечка. Подарок матери, который Лиза почти не снимала.

Надо было возвращаться в Сисеро, и Дин не знал, как посмотрит в глаза Лизиному сыну.

– Может, я поведу? – предложил Сэм.

Дин молча, без возражений, направился к пассажирской двери.

Честно говоря, он не особо на что-то рассчитывал, затевая расследование, но для успокоения души ему надо было знать, что все возможные варианты исключены. Хотя, конечно же, это никоим образом не успокаивало. И все же он не ожидал, что будет так тяжело. Только сейчас, в машине, бессмысленно глядя в окно, он нашел в себе силы признаться, что до последнего момента, как ребенок, верил в чудо. Надеялся, что Лиза просто задержалась в гостях у этих попутчиков, или что у нее угнали машину и украли все документы, да что угодно. Он согласен был принять любую версию, даже самую дикую, например, что она решила оторваться с любовником, позабыв о ребенке, лишь бы оказалось, что она жива и скоро вернется домой, и жизнь Бена пойдет по проторенной дорожке.

На экране телефона мигали сообщения о непринятых звонках от Бена, целых три, но Дин не стал перезванивать. Он не мог, пока еще нет. В голове упорно крутилась фраза: «От судьбы не уйдешь». Как жестоко все устроено в жизни – избежать смерти от колдовства и оказаться жертвой нелепой, бессмысленной случайности…

– Ну, что будем делать? Что ты решил? – в который раз задал вопрос Сэм.

– Не думаю, что есть смысл наказывать миссис Миллер, – ответил Дин, не поворачиваясь. - Она уже достаточно наказана – убить по ошибке собственного сына… такого и врагу не пожелаешь. От инсульта она уже не оправится и вреда никому не принесет. Она наказана. Хм, – он усмехнулся, – хоть раз жизнь распорядилась честно.

Сэм согласно кивнул.

– Тут ты прав, но я сейчас не о другом. Я о мальчике.

– Ну и как ты себе это представляешь? Мы посадим его в машину и увезем? Данные о нем уже попали в систему. Его начнут искать.

– Нет, если все будет официально. Ты помнишь Раахи Джанхала из Массачусетского технологического?

Дин никогда не запоминал имена, особенно такие неудобоваримые, но прекрасно помнил охоты. Дело о суккубе, приспособившемся высасывать досуха любителей виртуального секса, Дин помнил до мелочей – сам едва не стал жертвой знойной электронной брюнетки.

– Ну, и чем нам поможет этот ботан-порноглот?

– Тем, что он хакер и наш должник, и в сети ФБР чувствует себя как дома, не думаю, что сервер Службы Опеки защищен лучше. Он даже нам может подчистить биографию и сделать законопослушными гражданами.

– Сэмми… Я не могу, – Дин закрыл глаза – сил спорить не было. – Какую жизнь мы ему можем предложить? Монстры, оборотни, раны, кровь, кошмары по ночам? Ты этого хочешь?

– Ты же знаешь, что нет. Но в любом случае, мы о нем сможем позаботиться лучше, чем это сделают в приюте. Ты слышал Селию – она не сможет его забрать, да ей и не позволят. Сейчас ей разрешили ненадолго оставить Бена, чтобы не травмировать его еще больше, пока ищут родных. А потом за ним придут и отведут в приют. Дин, ты ведь помнишь, каково там. Мы можем сделать Бобби тем самым родственником, который захочет позаботиться о мальчике, а потом поищем, наверняка, кто-то должен остаться, попробуем найти его отца. В конце концов, мы можем сами найти для него семью. И будем уверены, что с ним все в порядке. Послушай, Дин, – тон брата стал умоляющим. – Подумай сам: Лиза дала ему именно твой номер, значит, она хотела, чтобы ты позаботился о ее сыне.

– Не надо, Сэм. Она прекрасно знает… знала, что я не могу. Просто она чувствовала, что происходит нечто странное, и хотела, чтобы я все раскопал. Но здесь нечего копать. Глупая случайность. Нелепая авария.

Он снова замолчал, закрыв глаза, прижался виском к холодному стеклу. Даже ему, взрослому человеку, повидавшему на своем веку много смертей, трудно было принять это. А как объяснить ребенку? Ребенку, несмотря ни на что ждущему свою маму, у которого в целом мире не осталось никого, кто бы о нем позаботился? Даже если ему и повезет с приемной семьей, все равно какое-то время придется провести в приюте.

О да, Дин помнил, как там. Его до сих пор бросало в дрожь при воспоминании о тех двух днях, трех часах и сорока минутах, что он провел в детском распределителе. Отец тогда уехал на охоту и, хотя заплатил за неделю проживания, в мотеле не было мест, и хозяева решили освободить номер для новых жильцов. Дин оторопел, когда на пороге вместо папы увидел шерифа и женщину в строгом сером костюме, которая представилась как сотрудник службы социальной опеки.

 

_В комнате оказалось с десяток мальчишек его возраста. Малышей вроде Сэмми вообще-то селили отдельно, но мелкого так и не удалось оторвать от Дина, он кричал как резаный, поэтому их так и втолкнули в комнату вдвоем. Комната встретила их гробовой тишиной. Дин стоял, гордо выпрямившись, под пристальными взглядами, ему это было знакомо – так его оценивали всякий раз в новой школе. Только если там были в основном послушные маменькины детки, то здесь собрались такие же, как он сам. Нет, не охотники, а просто мальчишки, привыкшие к тому, что жизнь не раздает подарки, а ты получаешь лишь то, что берешь сам. Вообще-то следовало бы сразу дать им понять, что его не возьмешь голыми руками, но сначала надо было хоть как-то успокоить брата. Сэмми отчаянно цеплялся за его руку, всхлипывал и мелко дрожал. Да Дин и сам был напуган не меньше, но этого никак нельзя было показывать братишке. К тому же, если дойдет до драки, руки должны быть свободны. Наверное, ему все же удалось скрыть свой страх и даже сохранить независимый вид, потому что никто не стал возникать, когда он усадил брата на свободную кровать в углу. Он не позволил никому отнять у мелкого кусок хлеба с джемом – самое съедобное, что давали в местной столовой. Безошибочно определив лидера, он пригрозил ему и этим окончательно настроил всех против себя. Вечером даже пришлось врезать одному задире, и их оставили в покое._

_То и дело в голове всплывали слова хозяина мотеля, о том, что отец их бросил, оставил, как ненужные вещи. Но Дин твердо знал, что папа их ни за что не бросит, просто это значило, что с ним что-то случилось. И еще неизвестно, какая из мыслей была страшнее. Он заставил себя думать, что скоро отец вернется и перевернет весь мотель вверх дном, разыскивая их, и прислушивался к шагам за дверью в надежде, что вот-то дверь распахнется и войдет папа. Но его все не было. Дин понимал, что Арчер, так звали местного заводилу, не простит ему публичного унижения и обязательно попытается отыграться, и на этот раз это не будет драка один на один. Нужно было лишь продержаться до прихода отца и не уснуть. Но как он ни пытался, сон все же сморил его. Они ждали этого и накинулись все вместе. Спас его только дикий визг брата, разбудивший всех воспитателей._

_А на утро в приют ворвался озверевший отец. За его спиной нерешительно топтался хозяина мотеля, шмыгая разбитым носом. Дин тогда отлеживался неделю – это был первый раз, когда его так избили, причем не твари, а люди. Обозленные дети. И хотя с тех пор перед длительными отлучками отец отвозил его и Сэмми к Бобби или пастору Джиму, Дин уже для себя все решил – хорошая учеба в школе совсем не помогает защитить себя, и умение хорошо врезать важнее хороших оценок, а еще с тех пор он всегда бил первым. До того, как противник сообразит. И бил так, чтобы не допустить удара в спину._

Он знал, что не везде так ужасно. Есть немало приличных людей, выросших в приюте. Но не хотел испытывать судьбу и обрекать на это Бена. Нет, он не желал, чтобы что-то подобное случилось с ребенком Лизы. Только не сын Лизы.

– Хорошо, – сказал он вслух, и Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности, – но Бобби звонишь ты.

 

*-*-*

 

Конечно, они уломали Бобби. Дин без зазрения совести спихнул это на Сэма, и у того получилось, хотя после окончания разговора он вытер рукой вспотевший лоб и сказал:

– Преисподней следовало его нанять для заключения сделок на перекрестке. Они бы не прогадали.

В другое время Дин бы посмеялся, но ему было не до смеха – предстояло сообщить Бену об отъезде. К счастью, Сэм сам вызвался решить этот вопрос, резонно заметив, что ему будет легче выдать себя за соцработника, чем хрипящему и свистящему Дину. Из школы мальчик вернулся испуганным и бледным. Он с такой тоской смотрел на свой бывший дом, что Дин не выдержал: у ребенка должно быть напоминание о матери -  и протянул ему фото, то самое, где Бен с Лизой сидели на крыльце. Как оказалось, это стало последней каплей.

Бросив фотографию под ноги, Бен кинулся с кулаками на Дина.

– Это из-за тебя. Из-за тебя. Это все ты виноват! Я ненавижу тебя! – он колотил его руками в грудь и пинался, перемежая крики с всхлипами. Дин не пытался защититься, он лишь крепко прижимал Бена к себе, не уворачиваясь, не пытаясь его остановить, хотя удары сыпались градом и были довольно болезненными. Это было все, что он мог для него сделать. Дин обманул ожидания Бена – не спас его мать. И тот возненавидел его. Бессмысленность смерти трудно понять, а еще труднее принять. Понятнее, когда есть кого винить. Если мальчику так легче – пускай. Дин не разжимал объятий, пока Бен не затих, давясь рыданиями, и только радовался, что сейчас тот не видит его собственных слез.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Март 2012_ **

Последний урок медленно, но верно приближался к концу. Бен Брейден вздохнул – мистер Холсом очень занудно и монотонно рассказывал о племени Дакота. От его бормотания, иначе не назовешь, хотелось спать. Слушать эту нудятину было невозможно, Бен и не слушал, и даже не волновался, что его могут в любой момент поднять и задать вопрос, на который у него не будет ответа. Пофигу. Ну, подготовит реферат и целый доклад, хотя и неохота. Да хоть два! У Бобби столько книг, что хватит на целую библиотеку для маленького городка, при условии, конечно, что кому-то еще нужны библиотеки, специализирующиеся на мифах, преданиях, демонологии и прочих сверхъестественных штуках. Наверняка там найдется что-то о племени Дакота, например, обряды вызывания каких-нибудь духов. Правда, зануда Холсом вряд ли это оценит. Если бы приехал Сэм, можно было бы попросить его помочь. Бен снова вздохнул – они давно не виделись, примерно три недели, а если точнее, то девятнадцать дней, уже мог бы и приехать. Одно плохо: если приедет Сэм, значит, и Дин тоже. А его видеть как-то не хотелось. За прошедшие три месяца они почти не общались, Дин едва замечал его, а если замечал, то хмурился, и Бен старался не попадаться лишний раз на глаза и даже радовался, что из-за переменчивой погоды Винчестеры – так объяснил Бобби – предпочитали проводить зиму в южных штатах. Он не задумывался почему, может, призраки и монстры тоже улетают в теплые края, кто их знает. Достаточно было того, что уезжал и Дин. Потому что он оказался совсем не таким, как думал Бен.

 

_Когда Селия с хмурым полицейским, маячившим за ее спиной, сказала, что мама не вернется, он сразу понял, что это именно тот случай, о котором та говорила, и она бы одобрила его действия. Может, мама надеялась на помощь, на то, что этот Дин приедет и спасет ее? Было бы здорово. От Селии толку было мало, она только смотрела на него с жалостью и всхлипывала. К тому же она женщина. А Дин - мужчина и знал как спасать людей. Но все оказалось совсем не так._

_Машина была та самая – большая и черная Шевроле Импала._

_А вот Дин Винчестер оказался совсем не таким, каким запомнился Бену._

_Тот был молодым. Человек же, вышедший из классной черной тачки, был совсем другим. Он был… старым. Почти как Гюнтер. Тот Дин улыбался, а у этого такое лицо, словно он вообще никогда не слышал об улыбках. А еще глаза: у того, прошлого Дина Винчестера, взгляд был мягким и немного грустным, хотя, конечно, не в тот момент, когда он дрался с фальшивой риэлтершей. А у этого такой, будто вокруг одни перевертыши. Когда охотник повернулся и посмотрел в сторону живой изгороди, за которой Бен прятался, как-то стало не по себе. Казалось, он видит сквозь нее и точно знает, что за ним наблюдают. И даже точно знает кто._

_Следом за Дином из машины вылез здоровенный лохматый парень и тоже принялся оглядываться. Наверняка, они высматривали его, Бена._

_Теперь идея спрятаться за изгородью и чуточку понаблюдать уже не казалась такой блестящей. Следовало придумать, как выбраться отсюда так, чтобы приехавшие не догадались, что за ними подглядывали._

_Тем временем, Винчестер обменялся взглядами со своим спутником, чуть кивнул головой в сторону, и великан куда-то ушел. Сам же вынул из кармана телефон и стал искать нужный номер. Это был как раз подходящий момент, чтоб наконец выбраться из кустов и сделать это незаметно… Громкие аккорды «Металлики» напугали, и Бен не сразу сообразил, что это его собственный сотовый: звонил Дин, сказать, что он уже на месте. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не услышал звонка, а то укрытие будет рассекречено. Бен попятился и наткнулся на что-то, точнее, на кого-то._

_– Привет, – раздался голос сверху. Спутник Дина возвышался над кустами, как башня: вблизи он оказался еще выше. Повертев головой по сторонам, он присел, словно тоже не хотел, чтоб его увидели._

_– Бен Брейден? Ты ведь Бен? – спросил он тихо, как если бы сам опасался, что его услышат. – Что-то случилось? Ты от кого-то прячешься?_

_– Да, – вырвалось как-то само, и Бен испугано прикрыл ладошкой рот. – То есть нет. Я… я просто ждал._

_– Дина? Извини, кажется, мы забыли тебя предупредить, что приедем вдвоем, – длинноволосый покачал головой, словно сожалел об этом промахе. И протянул руку для пожатия, как взрослому: – Я – Сэм Винчестер, младший брат Дина._

_– Младший? – переспросил Бен. – А по росту и не скажешь! – и почувствовал, как начинают гореть уши – надо же было такую глупость сморозить!_

_Винчестер вдруг улыбнулся, отчего на его щеках возникли забавные ямочки, и он стал совсем не страшным, а даже наоборот – почти добрым._

_– Только ему об этом не говори, ладно? – он заговорщицки подмигнул._

_Несмело улыбнувшись, Бен кивнул:_

_– Хорошо. Не скажу._

_Теперь он чувствовал себя так, словно у них есть своя тайна, и это было здорово._

_– Пойдем? – Сэм встал. – Не бойся._

_– А я и не боюсь, вот еще! – с вызовом ответил Бен, пытаясь справиться с дрожью._

_– Ну и отлично. Тем более, мы с тобой уже встречались, и я запомнил тебя как очень смелого паренька. Ты здорово нам помог тогда, – он ободряюще улыбнулся, и Бен окончательно решил, что Сэм ему нравится. А вот по мере приближения к Дину, который стоял, опираясь о капот, колени все больше слабели и хотелось убежать. Когда они подошли, Дин выпрямился, мрачно посмотрел сверху вниз и, кашлянув, сказал страшно скрипучим голосом:_

_– Привет, Бен. Я – Дин Винчестер. Мы разговаривали по телефону._

_– Здравствуйте, – поздоровался Бен и замолчал, не зная, что говорить дальше. Почему-то все слова, все, что он хотел сказать, должен был сказать, разом вылетели из головы. И он растерянно хлопал глазами, рассматривая стоящего перед ним человека._

_Вблизи Дин выглядел еще хуже: небритый, с темными кругами под глазами, невыспавшийся, точно как тот бездомный, которого они с мамой видели возле супермаркета недели две назад. Мама еще сказала, что это, наверное, наркоман, и от таких надо держаться подальше. На всякий случай Бен придвинулся к Сэму, и на лице Дина мелькнуло недовольство, но говорил он довольно спокойно:_

_– По телефону ты не объяснил толком, что произошло…_

_Голос у Дина был тоже другим, не таким, каким Бен запомнил. Теперь было ясно, что телефон тут ни при чем, Дин действительно говорил таким хриплым, скрипучим голосом, как старый мистер Броуди. Люк как-то сказал, что мистер Броуди слишком много курил, и от этого у него внутри все выгорело. И поэтому он не может говорить. Интересно, внутри Дина тоже один пепел?_

_Дин преступил с ноги на ногу, посмотрел на Бена и, скривившись, мрачно взглянул на брата. Бен не знал, что это значило, может, Дин догадался о его мыслях или, наверное, ему не понравилось, что Бен слишком маленький, хотя в классе были мальчишки и ниже его ростом. Пожалуй, так оно и было, потому что через мгновенье Сэм подхватил Бена под мышки, усадил на теплый капот машины, и он оказался лицом к лицу со старшим Винчестером._

_– Так ты расскажешь, что случилось?_

_Теперь их глаза были вровень, и увильнуть от пристального мрачного взгляда шансов не осталось._

_Поэтому Бен, вздохнув, ответил:_

_– Мама уехала на семинар. И должна была вернуться позавчера вечером, но не приехала. А утром Селия сказала, что мамы не будет._

_\- А что случилось?_

_– Я… – его подбородок задрожал, – я не знаю…_

_Он действительно не очень хорошо помнил, что именно говорила мамина подруга. Он сразу подумал, что мама не хочет возвращаться из-за его злых слов – они повздорили перед ее отъездом. И это ужасно, потому что теперь мамы нет, и последнее, что она слышала, – это гадости, которые он ей наговорил. От этой мысли в глазах вдруг защипало, и Бен сердито вытер их рукавом, на всякий случай – не хватало еще разреветься!_

_– Бен, – попросил Сэм, – постарайся вспомнить. Если мы чем-то и можем помочь, то нам надо знать как можно больше. Что это за семинар? Что она тебе сказала, когда давала номер Дина?_

_– Чтобы я позвонил вам, если что-то случится и ее не будет рядом. Ну, чтоб номер был на всякий случай._

_Братья переглянулись._

_– А она думала, что с ней что-то случится?_

_\- Да не знаю я, просто... просто она была немного странная, не такая как всегда. Или нет… Я не знаю, – прошептал Бен, окончательно запутавшись. Ему нужна была помощь, он сам толком не знал в чем, но нужна. И никто ему не помогал. И вообще, мама говорила, что Дин все поймет. А он ничегошеньки не понимал и ничем не помогал, только задавал дурацкие вопросы отвратительным скрипучим голосом._

_– А у мамы есть какая-то подруга, с кем она делится секретами, ну знаешь, как обычно девчонки?_

_– Есть. Селия Купер._

_– А где мы ее можем найти?_

_Бен пожал плечами:_

_– Наверное, в клубе. У нее занятия, она все занятия ведет, пока мама не вернется._

_Винчестеры переглянулись._

_– Покажешь нам дорогу? – спросил Сэм. – Мы хотели бы поговорить с ней, чтобы понять что произошло. Это далеко?_

_– Неа. Два квартала._

 

*-*-*

 

_Селия вышла сразу же, как только звякнули металлические трубочки, привязанные над дверью – у нее в доме было полно таких штук, и порой Бен удивлялся, как она различает, какая именно звонит._

_– Бен? Ты где пропадал так долго? Я уже начала волно… – она осеклась, увидев Винчестеров._

_– Что-то случилось? Бен, ты что-то натворил?_

_Сэм поспешил ее успокоить:_

_– Нет-нет, мэм. Все в порядке. Мы из… – он полез в карман, наверное, за документами, но Бен выпалил:_

_– Это Сэм и Дин Винчестеры. Они… Они родственники._

_И уставился на Винчестеров, ожидая их реакции._

_На мгновение Дин стиснул челюсти, потом обменялся взглядами с Сэмом и вымученно улыбнулся, совсем неискренне._

_– Родственники? – Селия явно не поверила, и в ее глазах появились неприязнь._

_– Кузены, – улыбнулся Сэм._

_– Лиза никогда не говорила, что знакома с родственниками этого… своего… – она осеклась и, вздохнув, закончила: – Знаете, она никогда не говорила о нем плохо. Сказала, что благодаря ему у нее есть Бен, а больше ей ничего от него не надо._

_Потом повернулась к Бену:_

_– Бен, детка, ты не оставишь нас? Поднимись пока в комнату, а я поговорю с твоими… – она запнулась, не зная как правильно назвать гостей, – с твоими кузенами._

_Не говоря ни слова, Бен вышел из комнаты. Уже поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, он услышал:_

_– Она действительно не отзывалась о нем дурно, но, честно говоря, – в голосе маминой подруги вновь прорезались нотки возмущения, – не понимаю, как можно было оставить такую, как Лиза._

_Бен замер на ступеньках, желая услышать ответ. Ему до смерти хотелось узнать, что могло быть настолько важным, чтобы его самую лучшую в мире маму вот так вот оставили, забыли на столько лет. Однако Дин, судя по всему, не собирался никак оправдываться и вообще вступать в разговор. Понятно, что уходить в свою комнату было глупо – как еще узнать, что происходит? В данной ситуации самым умным казалось устроиться на ступеньках сразу за поворотом, где его было трудно заметить, и внимательно слушать._

_А слушать было что, Сэм здорово заливал. Очень убедительно, Бен бы ему и сам поверил, не знай он правды._

_– Ну, наш кузен всегда был бродягой, этаким анархистом, – сказал тот извиняющимся тоном. – Знаете, из тех, кто бежит от любых привязанностей и обязательств. Ему подавай свободу, байк и ветер в лицо. Мы бы и не узнали, что у него есть сын, если бы его старик начал давить, мол, пора внуков нянчить, а сын все гуляет. – Винчестер сочинял на ходу, и, похоже, сам вдохновлялся все больше и больше. – Ну, допек он сына, и Роджер и выдал, что он свой долг исполнил. – Бен поморщился, когда прозвучало имя отца, потом решил, что это очень забавно и метко назвать того именем кролика. Сэм тем временем продолжал: – И мы с братом решили ради старика узнать, что да как. Думали, может, помощь нужна. – Он вдруг совершено другим тоном добавил: – Мы, Винчестеры, своих не бросаем._

_В тоне, каким были сказаны последние слова, не было ни капли недавней неуверенности и неловкости, испытываемой за мнимого родственника. Только убежденность, твердая уверенность._

_«Ну да, – мысленно хмыкнул Бен. – Точно, не бросаете». Хотелось встать и уйти, чтобы не слышать этого наглого вранья, однако он не сдвинулся с места._

_Он сидел на лестнице, обхватив колени, и слушал как Сэм – говорил в основном он – продолжает втираться в доверие к Селии, постепенно вызывая ее на откровенный разговор. И у него получилось. Селия рассказывала, как она познакомилась с мамой, как начали общий бизнес, какая она была гордая и самостоятельная, о Гюнтере, умершем недели три назад, и его «мамаше-ведьме», которой не нравилась мама и то, что у нее чужой ребенок. Бен не знал эту «ведьму», но радовался, что она все испортила – Гюнтер был занудой, и вообще непонятно, что в нем было хорошего, кроме машины. А еще он пытался втереться в доверие к самому Бену, и делал это совершенно по-дурацки, доказывая, что бейсбол – это отстой, а вот теннис – по-настоящему круто, и все время нудел о газонах и «распределении мужских и женских обязанностей по дому». Хорошо, что мама в конце концов его бросила, и никакой хорошей парой они с Гюнтером не были, что бы там Селия ни говорила. Потом было что-то о какой-то Голди, которая тоже умерла, и о том, что «Лиза была взвинчена» и волновалась из-за кредитов, и даже плохо спала, и потому поехала на этот гадский семинар по йоге. Когда она рассказывала о том, что после взрыва машины нашли только сумочку с документами и фотографией Бена, Дин начал сильно кашлять, и дальше стало совсем неинтересно, потому что Селия засуетилась и стала предлагать ему какие-то чаи-травки-масла – она в этом разбиралась и даже делала ароматические свечи, иногда со странным запахом, но маме, похоже, нравились, потому что в последнее время она их зажигала. И Бен уже собрался идти в свою комнату, когда услышал то, что заставило его застыть на месте._

_– Я так волнуюсь за Бена! Бедный малыш! У него ведь никого, кроме вас, не осталось, – Селия всхлипнула, - Лиза заложила свой дом, она была просто одержима нашим бизнесом. Все в него вкладывала. Теперь все достанется банку. Хорошо, что вы приехали, а то Бен совсем сиротой остался бы, у Лизы ведь никого нет. А теперь хоть кто-то. Вы ведь не бросите его? Не оставите? Пусть он пока никого не знает со стороны отца, пусть его отец далек от идеала, но это ведь все равно лучше, чем приют._

_Сидевший на ступеньках Бен похолодел, услышав ее слова. До сих пор он как-то не задумывался о том, что будет дальше. У него ведь, и правда, нет ни дядей, ни тетей, ни бабушек и дедушек, как у других детей. Раньше это ничуть не волновало, им было хорошо вдвоем. Даже когда он спрашивал об отце, мама обнимала его и говорила: «Разве нам с тобой кто-то нужен? Мы же справляемся вдвоем, и нам хорошо, ведь правда?» Но теперь мамы нет, и все далеко не хорошо. Он напрягся в ожидании ответа._

_– Нет–нет, – поспешил ее заверить Сэм, – конечно же, мы не оставим мальчика. Никакого приюта, мы заберем его…_

_Бен с облегчением выдохнул, только сейчас он заметил, что не дышал._

_– Сэмми, можно тебя на минуту? – слишком резко перебил Дин. – Простите нас, Селия._

_Увидев, что братья выходят в коридор, Бен отпрянул назад, опасаясь, что его заметят. Но Винчестерам определенно было не до него._

_Дин сделал несколько неровных шагов к двери и резко развернулся к брату._

_-Ты с ума сошел? «Мы заберем мальчика»? Куда мы его возьмем? На заднее сидение Импалы, в мотель? Мы не можем таскать его с собой!_

_Сэм был спокоен и уверен:_

_– Никто и не говорит о том, чтобы возить Бена на заднем сидении или оставлять в мотеле. Мы отвезем его к Бобби._

_– Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что Бобби инвалид?_

_– Ну, ему не помешает кто-то в помощь._

_– Нет._

_– Бобби сможет его многому научить. Вдвоем им будет веселее._

_Дин дернулся при этих словах и прохрипел:_

_– Тебе там было очень весело? Вспомни, как ты себя чувствовал!_

_– Ну, все было не так уж и плохо. Тебе у него вообще всегда нравилось, и мне тоже, – Сэм замолчал, потом добавил: – Да и он – не мы._

_– Вот именно, Сэмми, – Дин ткнул пальцем в грудь брата. – Вот именно. Бен – не мы. Он привык жить в нормальном доме, в безопасности, окруженный заботой и любовью, общаться с друзьями… – он задохнулся и сглотнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Провел пальцами по губам._

_– Ты, правда, веришь, что все это у него будет в приюте? – голос Сэма звучал жестко._

_Дин не нашелся что сказать. Сэм продолжил:_

_– У нас еще есть время, подумай над этим, и ты поймешь, что я прав._

_– Ну… есть ведь приемные семьи, – проговорил Дин уже не так уверенно._

_– Но прежде чем Бену найдут новую семью, ему придется провести какое-то время в приюте._

_– Но с нами у него вообще нет шансов, – похоже, теперь Дин защищался._

_– А может и есть. Дин, ты ведь помнишь эти два дня в приюте. Очень хорошо помнишь. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы это произошло с ним? Поразмысли над этим, пока мы разбираемся с этим делом. А теперь пойдем, надо попрощаться с Селией._

_Сэм развернулся и, не оглядываясь, пошел в комнату. Дин, немного постояв, последовал за ним._

_В своей комнате Бен без сил опустился на кровать. В голове звучало лишь одно «Приют, приют, приют». Все, что Бен об этом знал, было почерпнуто из книжек, которые задавали читать в школе, из кино и мультфильмов. И это совсем не утешало. Даже не так – это было ужасно. Он не мог понять, что теперь, что будет дальше. Хотел, но не получалось. Выходило, что у него нет никого, кроме отца? Но отцу он не нужен. Ему вообще никто не нужен, иначе он бы не бросил их с мамой. Стало жалко и себя, и маму. В глазах закипали слезы, но даже поплакать не получилось – его позвали. Бен зло размазал их по щекам – мужчины не плачут, даже если они никому не нужны._

_Внизу Сэм сказал, что они постараются узнать что-то о его маме и вернутся через несколько дней, с Селией, судя по всему, уже договорились. Все это время Дин с мрачным видом молчал и даже ни разу не посмотрел на Бена._

_Бен вышел вслед за ними на крыльцо и провожал взглядом машину, пока она не исчезла за поворотом._

_Те несколько дней, что они отсутствовали, были настоящим кошмаром. То Бен боялся, что они приедут, но лишь для того, чтобы забросить к какому-то неизвестному Бобби, у которого Сэму было плохо, то вдруг накатывал страх: казалось, что они просто уехали и никогда не вернутся, потому что Дину просто не нужна обуза, а все, что он говорил о безопасности и заботе, - просто слова. И тогда он окажется в приюте. В таком, как тот, что приснился той же ночью._

 

_Комната, куда его втолкнули, была большой и полутемной, с мутным окнами, забранными решетками – наверное, чтобы никто не смог убежать. Он стоял неподвижно, после ярких ламп коридора ничего было не видно, и было очень страшно стоять вот так посреди пустоты и тишины совсем одному. Но постепенно глаза привыкли, и Бен понял, что в комнате не один. По обеим сторонам от него стояли двухъярусные кровати, а на них сидели и лежали, с интересом его рассматривая, мальчики в одинаковых грязно-серых костюмах._

_– Ага, вот и коротышка пришел, – вдруг послышался знакомый голос, и Бен с ужасом узнал Райана Хамфри, того самого, которого так здорово отделал несколько лет назад. – Теперь будет веселее._

_И, спрыгнув с кровати, он направился к испуганному Бену. И постепенно к нему присоединились все остальные. И у них были лица, как у Райана, с одинаковыми злобными ухмылками. Они сами были райанами. Бен готов был отдать все, что они захотят, лишь бы его не трогали, но у него ничего не было, ничегошеньки. У него ничего не осталось. А они все надвигались, заставляя его пятиться, и он уперся спиной в угол, никакие приемы, которым его научил Дин, не помогли, потому что Райанов Хамфри было больше, и они были намного сильнее. И они повалили его на пол, и один из них, ухмыляясь, занес кулак…_

 

_Бен проснулся за мгновение до того, как кулак врезался ему в лицо. Сердце стучало так громко, что он больше ничего не слышал. Он почти сразу понял, что это было просто сон, глупый дурацкий сон, просто картинка, которую он видел в кино или читал в книгах, но все равно долго боялся закрыть глаза. Несколько раз он порывался позвонить Дину, но сбрасывал звонок – Винчестеру не до него. Бен чувствовал себя вообще никому не нужным и забытым._

_Он хотел домой, к маме. Она бы не допустила, чтобы его куда-то отдали. Как она его потом найдет? Было бы здорово, если б Селия все же оставила его у себя. Так можно иногда приходить к дому и проверять:  вдруг полицейские ошиблись, и мама жива? Ведь в кино так бывает и очень часто. Может, она опоздала, а ее вещи уже погрузили и увезли. Именно так они и могли оказаться во взорвавшейся машине, или ее просто отбросило взрывом, а полиция и спасатели не увидели, где она лежит, или попала в больницу и потеряла память, или временно в коме (так было в каком-то из сериалов, который недавно смотрела Селия) и просто не может сейчас никому сказать, кто она и где она. Но однажды мама вернется. И, конечно же, она вернется домой и пойдет к подруге, не могла же она забыть о сыне? Надо сделать так, чтобы Селия Купер поняла: он не обуза, он может быть хорошим и очень-очень полезным. И Бен стал учиться прилежней, чем раньше, стараясь получать высокие балы. За эти дни он ни разу не пошел на тренировку, его тошнило при мысли то том, что тренер Тиг тоже будет смотреть на него с такой же жалостью и любопытством, что и остальные. Эти взгляды и перешептывания за спиной сводили с ума, заставляли чувствовать себя каким-то уродом. К тому же на бейсбол совсем не оставалось времени - после уроков он бежал к Селии, чтобы отнести заказы ее клиенткам, совсем бесплатно, и даже предложил продавать свечи в клубе, пока она ведет занятия.Но все оказалось зря._

_Бен понял это, когда его вызвали прямо с урока и велели идти к директору. Он испуганно оглянулся на учителя, но тот ответил: «Иди, Бен. Все будет хорошо». Хотелось бы поверить, но все портила неуверенная улыбка преподавателя и все тот же проклятый сочувствующий взгляд. Через стеклянную дверь кабинета миссис Ким было видно, что она разговаривает с каким-то человеком в сером костюме. На негнущихся ногах Бен вошел в кабинет, перед глазами все расплывалось. Он знал, что это пришли за ним. Селия не оставит его, отцу он не нужен, Винчестеры не вернулись. Его забирают в приют. Миссис Ким тут же поднялась и подошла к нему, ободряюще улыбнулась и, приобняв за плечи, сказала:_

_– А вот и наш Бен Брейден. Бен, познакомься – это мистер Свенсон из Службы социальной опеки._

_Человек в сером костюме оторвался от своих бумаг, встал:_

_– Здравствуй, Бен. Рад тебя видеть._

_Он был очень высоким: если не поднимать головы, то можно было видеть только булавку на его галстуке. Именно ей Бен и кивнул._

_– По правде говоря, мистер Свенсон, – слишком жизнерадостно сказала директор, – мне жаль отдавать вам одного из наших лучших учеников._

_– Не беспокойтесь, миссис Ким. Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы Бен продолжил учиться так же прилежно. Ведь правда? – Свенсон наклонился, снял очки в тонкой металлической оправе и подмигнул._

_Они еще о чем-то говорили с директором, она что-то спрашивала, и, кажется, Бен что-то отвечал, но он не мог вспомнить что. Все это время он не отрывал взгляда от Сэма Винчестера, который почему-то оказался не Сэмом, а представителем службы опеки. Или наоборот. Он так и не понял._

_По дороге Сэм снова что-то рассказывал об этом непонятном Бобби, потом Селия долго обнимала, что-то говорила и даже плакала, наконец она переключилась на Сэма. Все как будто происходило с кем-то другим. И Бен безучастно стоял у машины и смотрел, как Дин кладет в багажник сумку с его вещами. А потом Дин вдруг повернулся к нему и протянул какой-то прямоугольный предмет._

_– Думаю, ты захочешь это сохранить._

_Бен внимательно вгляделся – это была рамка с фотографией. Такая же, как стояла дома на полке – он вместе с мамой, они смеются. Им было хорошо вдвоем. Они справлялись. И были счастливы._

_Только тогда он совершенно четко осознал, что это правда: он уезжает и маму больше никогда не увидит. Ее не будет. Как не будет больше запаха яблочного пирога по воскресеньям, аромата розмарина и поцелуя в лоб с пожеланием спокойной ночи. Ему придется жить где-то на свалке с этими незнакомыми людьми, которые могут запросто прикинуться кем угодно и назваться любой фамилией, с каким-то непонятным дядькой, и в любой момент его могут отдать еще кому-то или в приют. Но самым ужасным было то, что все произошло из-за него, Бена. Это из-за него мама была расстроена и попала в аварию, потому что последними словами, которые он ей сказал, были: «Я тебя ненавижу», «Я не хочу тебя видеть». А еще из-за Дина. Из-за того, что он бросил их много лет назад и никогда даже не интересовался, как они живут. Это из-за него он нагрубил маме, и теперь она умерла, думая, что Бен ее ненавидит, и уже ничего не исправить._

_– Думаю, твоя мама хотела бы этого, – добавил Винчестер._

_– Ты не знаешь, чего бы она хотела. Ты ее вообще не знал!_

_Бросив фотографию под ноги, он кинулся с кулаками на Дина._

_– Это из-за тебя. Из-за тебя. Это все ты виноват! Я ненавижу тебя! – Он изо всех колотил его руками в грудь и пинался, перемежая крики с всхлипами, но Дин как будто ничего не чувствовал, только прижал к себе и не отпускал до тех пор, пока Бен не устал, и за все время не сказал ни слова. Даже обычное «Мне жаль». Ему было все равно. Всем было все равно._

 

*-*-*

_Сначала ему показалось, что это звонит будильник и пора вставать в школу, скоро зайдет мама и начнет его будить. Сначала она постучит в дверь, а когда он не откликнется, то зайдет и поцелует в нос, напоминая, что пора вставать. Но это был всего лишь телефон, и следом раздался хриплый голос Дина – ни с кем не перепутаешь._

_– Да, Бобби! Конечно, я понимаю… я в курсе… нет, я не собираюсь… и никогда не планировал, мне Сэма хватило… Я хочу этого не больше, чем ты… Бобби, пожалуйста. Мне это тоже не нравится… Это временно… – он вышел из машины и остановился, прислонившись к дверце. – Приют его просто сломает, парень там не протянет и дня… он слишком домашний… мы просто разыщем хоть каких-то родственников, в крайнем случае подыщем хорошую семью… мы что-нибудь придумаем…_

_Дин говорил негромко, наверное, опасаясь разбудить, но получалось у него не очень. И в тишине салона каждое слово падало, словно камень. Глаза открывать не хотелось. Лежать бы так, вспоминая, как хорошо было раньше, может, вдруг окажется, что все это сон, и сейчас он проснется у себя дома, пойдет к маме на кухню, наверняка она уже готовит завтрак. Она, конечно, догадается, что ему снилось что-то плохое – мама всегда это как-то узнавала – обнимет и скажет пойти в ванную, открыть кран и рассказать свой сон воде, пусть смоет, унесет…_

_Звук закрывшейся водительской дверцы разрушил всю картинку, возвращая к реальности. А она была совсем не радостной: судя по услышанному, этот инвалид вовсе не в восторге от того, что к нему кого-то везут. Не больше, чем Сэм и Дин. Особенно Дин._

_Бен вжался головой в спинку сидения – в кармане что-то хрустнуло. Он не сразу вспомнил, что там конверт. Его дала мама перед отъездом и велела отдать Дину при встрече. Бен тогда злился и сунул белый конверт куда-то в рюкзак, а потом столько всего навалилось, что он забыл. Нашел только после отъезда Винчестеров. Он даже звонил Дину сказать, а тот не только не ответил ни на один звонок, но даже не перезвонил. Теперь ясно почему – Дин действительно не хотел Бена. В классе было четверо мальчишек, у которых отцы ушли из семьи и больше никогда не показывались – им не нужны были их дети, так чего ожидать от человека, который вообще никогда не хотел семьи? Винчестерам он никто. Значит, и они ему не нужны, особенно этот Дин. Ну и ладно. Фиг ему, а не письмо. Обойдется. Хотя наверняка там мама написала что-то приятное – она добрая… была… Бен шмыгнул носом._

_Теперь все будет иначе. И он понятия не имел как именно. Лишь подозревал – ничего хорошего его точно не ждет. Его везли куда-то в другой штат, к какому-то другу-инвалиду, живущему на свалке. И всем все равно, что произойдет с Беном Брейденом. Потому что единственный человек, которому он был нужен, кто любил его… ушел. Слово «умерла» не получалось произнести даже про себя, не то что вслух. Гораздо легче думать, что «мама ушла»._

_Было страшно и до слез жаль себя. Хотелось просто исчезнуть, сжаться в комочек и раствориться в этой кожаной спинке. Хотелось тоже уйти, туда, где мама._

_Бен вздохнул – ему до сих пор было обидно, что он не нужен Дину._

 

– Надеюсь, вы так удручены печально сложившейся судьбой племени, мистер Брейден? – раздался совсем рядом голос учителя. Он задал вопрос тем же тоном, каким читал всю лекцию. Не дожидаясь ответа, он все тем же монотонным голосом сказал: – Вы появились здесь посреди учебного года, и я бы на вашем месте постарался догнать своих одноклассников, а не считать ворон. На следующий раз подготовите нам доклад на тему обычаев туземных племен. Вы меня поняли, мистер Брейден? – кажется, он впервые заговорил чуть громче.

– Да, сэр.

– Хорошо, садитесь.

Бен сел на место. Ну что за день? Утром Шон Фихем решил, что пора снова взяться за новичка и тут же воплотил замысел в жизнь. И Бен поддался на провокацию, хотя правильнее было бы как обычно промолчать и не обращать внимания. Но на сей раз этот придурок зашел слишком далеко: ладно, говорить всякую ерунду о нем - в конце концов, он действительно сирота, отец, которому он не нужен не в счет, – но нести всякую чушь о человеке, которого нет рядом и который не может сейчас защитить себя, просто подло. Такое нельзя спускать с рук. Вот и не спустил – неожиданно и сильно, как учили, пнул урода по голени и кулаком разбил ему нос. Да, получилось быстро и ловко, и, главное, неожиданно, но, пожалуй, это было не слишком умно. Окружающие определенно смотрели с уважением. Вот только вряд ли это уважение поможет, когда его начнут бить всей компанией. Наверняка Фихем уже подговорил своих дружков, и они только и ждут окончания уроков, чтобы подкараулить где-то неподалеку от школы и отыграться за утреннее унижение. Да, жаль, что Сэм уехал так быстро и не успел показать, как драться сразу с несколькими противниками. Не то чтобы было страшно, хотя все-таки было, просто залечивать потом ссадины и ушибы не самое приятное занятие. Бен украдкой посмотрел на часы в сотовом: до конца урока оставалось пять минут. Самое время продумать пути к отступлению.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Март 2012_ **

Они поймали его, едва он успел отъехать от школы – ловко ткнули палкой прямо в колесо, и Бен, не успев подставить ногу, просто рухнул с велосипеда на газон. Ему не дали подняться, налетели втроем и даже успели пару раз пнуть, но вдруг убежали. Его спасительницей оказалась шериф Миллз. Она вышла из машины, помогла Бену подняться, отряхнула и окинула внимательным взглядом.

– Ты как?

– Нормально, – буркнул он не слишком дружелюбно.

– Обзаводишься друзьями? – она кивнула в сторону убежавших.

– Ага.

– Ясно.

Бену нравилась шериф: все понимала с полуслова и никогда не лезла с сочувствующей болтовней, хоть и женщина. К тому же Бобби ее уважал. Именно она приходила вместе с представителем Социальной службы и сумела убедить тетку в сером костюме, что самое лучшее для мальчика, только что потерявшего маму, - быть рядом с родным человеком. Та некоторое время еще покрутила носом, даже провела пальцем по полкам, наверное, проверяла, есть ли пыль, как будто от этого зависит хорошая жизнь или нет, но все же согласилась. Время от времени шериф заезжала и ненавязчиво интересовалась как дела и не нужна ли помощь, потом они что-то обсуждали с Бобби, наверное, по работе.

– Подвезти домой?

– Сам доеду.

– Думаешь? – Миллз выразительно посмотрела на колесо – спицы были безнадежно погнуты, а несколько штук сломаны. – Давай, хоть пару кварталов. – Не дожидаясь ответа, она погрузила велик в багажник, Бен забрался на пассажирское сидение.

– Винчестеры давно приезжали? – вдруг спросила она, безо всякого перехода.

– Давно. А что?

– Просто спрашиваю, интересно, как они.

– Нормально, – снова пожал плечами Бен, – заезжают иногда к деду.

Они действительно время от времени показывались, чаще только на пару часов – что-то обсуждали с Бобби, закрывшись в кабинете, и снова исчезали. Иногда задерживались на несколько дней, чтобы залечить раны и подготовиться к следующей охоте. Но об этом лучше не упоминать. Шериф, конечно, классная тетка, и, кажется, знает о братьях гораздо больше, чем говорит, но она не член семьи. А на этот случай было железное правило – никто чужой не должен знать. И Бен не собирался его нарушать, во-первых, Бобби и Сэм ему и так еще в первую неделю мозги проели, без конца напоминая о них, а во-вторых, он ни за что не хотел бы их услышать еще раз от Дина. Нет уж, дудки! До сих пор дрожь пробирает при одном воспоминании о том, как Дин, остановившись на обочине, бесстрастным голосом чеканил правила. Именно чеканил, говорил четко и внятно, не орал. И от этого душа уходила в пятки.

_– Правило первое: когда мы подъезжаем к заправке, в этот раз и впредь, никуда не выходить из машины без разрешения, даже в сортир ты идешь только со мной или Сэмом. Правило второе: никогда не называть при посторонних наши имена и тем более фамилии. Правило третье: не встревать, когда мы с кем-то разговариваем. Правило четвертое: никто не должен знать, что мы охотники. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Никаким друзьям, знакомым, одноклассникам. Никому. Все, что ты видишь, слышишь, знаешь о нас и нашей работе, – умирает вместе с тобой._

От страха даже не получалось заплакать. Потом Сэм объяснил, что это просто Дин волнуется. Тот и вправду метался вдоль обочины, как тигр в клетке, картину портила лишь хромота. И если это было волнение, хотя больше походило на едва сдерживаемый гнев, то не дай бог увидеть его в ярости, и более того, оказаться тем, на кого эта ярость обрушится.

Нет, на самом деле Дин никогда не повышал на Бена голос, вот учитель литературы, тот аж багровым становился от крика, а Дин всегда говорил спокойно, но так… что уж лучше бы орал.

– Бен? – окликнула его шериф, и он понял, что, наверное, задумался и пропустил какой-то вопрос. – Я спрашиваю, как тебе с ними живется?

– Нормально, – пожал он плечами, потом подумал и добавил: – Хорошо.

Вообще-то Бен жил не с Винчестерами, а с Бобби. И теперь даже казалось странным, что когда-то боялся этого.

 

_Когда ему сказали, что придется недолго пожить у одного человека, который, как профессор в фильме «Люди Х», ездит в инвалидной коляске, стало страшно. Нет, он любил этот фильм, там все такие крутые… Но это же фильм! А ехать неизвестно куда, где его никто не найдет, и жить на какой-то свалке с каким-то инвалидом было страшно. Тем более первая встреча была более чем странной – Бобби встретил их на пороге с ружьем на коленях и вел себя так, словно это совершенно нормально - встречать гостей таким образом. Братья по очереди обняли его, а потом он посмотрел на Бена в упор и сказал:_

_– Ну, показывайте, кого вы тут мне приволокли?_

_Под взглядом внимательных глаз бородача в засаленной бейсболке было как-то не слишком уютно._

_Сэм осторожно подтолкнул вперед оторопевшего Бена._

_– Бен, это Бобби Сингер. Охотник. Он наш старый друг, почти отец._

_– Бобби – это Бен Брейден, он поживет у тебя._

_– Здравствуйте, мистер Сингер, – сказал Бен. Получилось не слишком уверенно, зато вежливо._

_Тот поморщился:_

_– Можно просто Бобби. Эти оболтусы, – кивок в сторону Винчестеров, – в детстве называли меня дядя Бобби, но я тут всем растрезвонил, что ко мне приезжает внук моей кузины. Так что для всех в округе ты мой внук. – Он вынул из кармана плоскую флягу, и, отхлебнув немного, протянул Дину, тот, сделав глоток, передал ее брату. Когда фляга вернулась к старому охотнику, он протянул ее Бену: – На-ка, хлебни._

_Это было странно и неправильно предлагать выпивку ребенку, но Бен не посмел отказаться, взял и, крепко зажмурившись, отхлебнул, под негромкие смешки остальных. Оказалось, обычная вода. Бобби, впрочем, не смеялся, кивнув с удовлетворенным видом, он сказал:_

_– Пока будешь спать в гостиной, а завтра парни займутся твоей комнатой. Проходите._

_Бен понял, что прошел некую проверку, правда, не понял, в чем она заключалась. Но на душе вдруг как-то полегчало. А потом он зашел в дом… Судя по рваным, в пятнах, обоям, здесь годами не делали ремонта. И на стенах висели изображения страшных уродливых тварей и чудовищ и не менее странных символов. И стопки книг. Они здесь были везде: на полу, на полках, на подоконниках – старые, потрепанные, со странными буквами на корешках. Все это выглядело довольно жутко. Тогда Бен впервые захотел, чтобы ему нашли хорошую семью. Семью с нормальным домом, а не таким вот… Это теперь он знал, что просто у Бобби привычка такая – вешать на стену изображение твари, на которую охотились Винчестеры или другие охотники, а для книг просто не было места. Да и вообще с тех пор дом преобразился. Усилиями Винчестеров. Они были не в восторге, но, похоже, ремонт был одним из условий его, Бена, проживания у Бобби. Книги, конечно, никуда не делись, но теперь были сложены аккуратными стопочками, пыль, копившаяся годами, исчезла, на окнах появились свежие занавески, а вместо голых лампочек -  старомодные плафоны._

_Все-таки здесь было классно, просто сначала он не понял, ну и привыкать пришлось, потому что почти все было не так, как привык._

_На него мало обращали внимание. Впрочем, Бена это даже устраивало, он просто очень внимательно слушал все разговоры взрослых. К его удивлению, у Винчестеров, хоть они и не жили здесь постоянно, была своя комната, и на этот раз они остались подольше. Как он понял из частых перепалок братьев, Дину надо было долечиться, и, несмотря на грозный голос, Бену показалось, что он скорее спорил и сопротивлялся Сэму по привычке. Он старался не крутиться под ногами, чтоб не раздражать, но Дин, казалось, просто не замечал его. Он поговорил с ним лишь однажды, да и то, разговором это было трудно назвать – просто еще раз напомнил о правилах, правда, более спокойно, не так, как в первый раз. Но Бен нарочно ответил «Да, сэр» и с непонятным удовлетворением отметил, что тогда ему не показалось – Дину действительно неприятно._

_Этот же перечень пришлось выслушать от Бобби и Сэма. От бесконечного повторения уже тошнило, но Бен не смел это показать. Как не решался показать своего волнения перед первым визитом в школу. Да, пришлось продолжить учебу. Впрочем, он не слишком расстроился, потому что учился хорошо - иначе тренер Тиг не разрешал приходить на тренировки. Бобби лично отвез его в своем пикапе, представился директору миссис Паркер как "двоюродный дедушка мальчика, который теперь живет у него". Перед входом еще раз повторил опостылевшие правила._

_Винчестеры уехали через два дня, после того, как более-менее навели порядок в доме друга. Бен не знал куда и надолго ли, просто ушел утром в школу, а когда вернулся – Импалы не было. На робкий вопрос:_

_– А где все?_

_Бобби поднял голову и коротко бросил:_

_– Уехали по работе._

_Что за работа, Бен не рискнул спросить. Да и не был уверен, можно ли отвлекать Бобби. Поэтому он просто прошел на кухню, нашел молоко в холодильнике, хлеб и стал жевать. Было непривычно, что никто не спрашивал о прошедшем дне. Мама всегда интересовалась, и временами это даже раздражало, но теперь этих разговоров здорово не хватало. Сэм, когда был, пытался, но его интересовали какие-то преподы, которых он знал, еще когда сам учился здесь, и Бен ничего не смог ему ответить. Теперь бы он не отказался и от таких вопросов. Он вздохнул. И снова вернулся к урокам. Казалось, теперь о нем точно все забыли._

_Бобби оторвался от своих занятий, только когда Бен громко спросил, будет ли он жаркое._

_Лицо охотника так покраснело, что Бен испугался, как бы того не хватил удар – он понятия не имел, что делать в таких случаях. Вот мама наверняка знала. За ужином, который проходил в полном молчании, Бен все поглядывал на Бобби с опаской – вдруг сейчас рухнет? Но Сингер спокойно сидел в своем кресле, уплетал ужин и падать с хрипом и пеной на губах не собирался._

_Доев, он отодвинул тарелку и, прочистив горло,  сказал:_

_– Вот что, парень. Я привык жить один и могу забывать, что дома есть кто-то, кроме меня. Бывает, что с головой ухожу в работу и ничего не замечаю. Так что ты не стесняйся напоминать о себе, а то окочуришься тут в уголочке, так Винчестеры потом с меня голову снимут. Договорились?_

_Бен кивнул, хотя и сильно сомневался, что Винчестеры будут сильно расстроены, ну разве что Сэм._

_– Хорошо._

_– Теперь вот еще что, – Бобби снова покраснел и почесал затылок, – я понятия не имею, что к чему… ну как выпроваживать в школу, и все такое. Да, мальчики жили у меня, – ответил он на невысказанный вопрос, – но этим всегда занимался Дин: следил и за собой, и за братом, так что лучше, если ты расскажешь мне что к чему, как ты привык. Не обещаю, что все будет точно также, но постараюсь. И опять же – напоминай мне. Так как ты собирался по утрам?_

_Бен и сам не понял, как и почему начал плакать, и не просто плакать, а захлебываться рыданиями и, кажется, насмерть перепугал Сингера, потому что тот подкатился к нему, чуть ли не усадил на колени и, совсем как мама, гладил по спине, что-то тихо приговаривая, и ждал, пока он успокоится. А потом Бен, все еще икая и шмыгая носом, рассказал, как мама его будила, спрашивала, все ли он взял, кормила завтраком, вручала пакет с бутербродами и карманные деньги, а вечером интересовалась, как прошел день. Рассказал даже о поцелуях, о чем тут же пожалел – как-то слишком по-детски это звучало. Наверное, ему просто не хватало разговоров о чем-то хоть с кем-нибудь. Но Бобби не смеялся, он внимательно слушал, и по выражению его лица нельзя было понять, что он думает._

_А когда на следующее утро Бен спустился вниз, на столе лежал бумажный пакет с бутербродом и деньги._

_Вечером Бобби сам занялся ужином, и когда Бен робко предложил свою помощь – не отказался._

 

С тех пор это стало почти традицией, и она им нравилась, Бену уж точно: он приходил из школы, ел, делал уроки, а вечером они с Бобби что-то готовили, и Бен рассказывал о прошедшем дне, хотя ничего особенного в школе не происходило. Потом Бобби возвращался к своим книгам, а Бен смотрел телевизор. Иногда, если у Бобби было подходящее настроение, он рассказывал над чем сейчас работает, и охотно отвечал на вопросы, даже о монстрах, правда, без подробностей. Вопреки опасениям, Бобби оказался совсем не вредным, и вообще в помощи не особо нуждался. Он сам справлялся со всем, только для уборки нанял соседку, которая приходила раз в неделю. Как оказалось, она же иногда что-то готовила, и, похоже, была не прочь заходить почаще. Однажды Бен застал их беседующими на кухне и по взгляду, который метнул на него старый охотник, и румянцу миссис Гарт, по тому, как быстро она засобиралась домой, Бен понял, что это тоже тайна из разряда тех, что должны умереть вместе с ним. Мысли о другой семье и другом доме возникали все реже, потому что Бену и здесь было хорошо. И его даже не смущало то, что он живет в старом доме с облупившейся краской, а на огромном заднем дворе громоздятся друг на друге старые разбитые машины. Наоборот, он все чаще ловил себя на том, что хочет здесь остаться. И когда Бобби просил ему в чем-то помочь, например, сходить за газетами – почтовый ящик почему-то был на дальнем краю участка, Бен никогда не отказывался – это было даже здорово, потому что можно было надеяться, что чем больше он делает, тем больше Бобби к нему привыкнет и не захочет никому отдавать. И, хотя новая жизнь совершенно не походила на прежнюю, Бену она начинала нравиться. И если бы Дин передумал искать какую-то идеальную семью, то даже с придурком Шоном можно было бы смириться.

Наверное, он снова долго молчал, потому что шериф легонько потрясла его за плечо.

– Малыш, все нормально? Хочешь, я зайду и сама скажу Бобби, что все в порядке, и эти хулиганы на тебя напали? – определенно, она решила, что он боится выволочки за драку.

– Нет. Все нормально. И я не малыш, – получилось резковато, даже грубо. – Со мной ведь ничего не случилось, – пожал плечами Бен. – А колесо… Бобби поможет его отремонтировать или заменит, у нас на свалке много всего.

Она остановилась у поворота, выгрузила велосипед:

– Точно сам дойдешь?

– Да, мэм.

– Ладно, привет дедуле, – подмигнув, шериф Миллз уселась в машину.

– Э-э-э, спасибо, – запоздало сообразил поблагодарить Бен.

Взяв велик за руль, он покатил его по тротуару, прикидывая, действительно ли найдется среди автомобильного хлама подходящее колесо или хотя бы спицы. Бен вздохнул – велосипеда жаль, и совсем не потому, что это подарок на Рождество. Просто только все подсохло и самое время кататься, и вот на тебе – теперь снова придется ездить школьным автобусом.

При виде припаркованной у порога Импалы все мысли о колесах и спицах улетучились. Стало не до того – Бен остановился, размышляя, рассказывать ли о драке? С одной стороны, вроде синяков и ссадин нет, с другой – переднее колесо велосипеда само говорит за себя. Можно, конечно, сказать, что упал, но если шериф решит заехать в гости, то может спросить – она же не обещала, что будет молчать, и не хотелось потом попадаться на вранье. К тому же Бен был уверен, что Дин все равно каким-то образом все о нем знает. Это было приятно – значит, Дину не все равно - и одновременно пугало. Но опять же, если ничего не болит, значит, никаких правил он не нарушает, ведь верно?

Бен еще немного помедлил, прикидывая каковы шансы сразу столкнуться с Винчестерами, но желание поскорей увидеть Сэма перевесило. И последние несколько шагов он уже не катил велосипед, а нес. Бросив покореженный велик у крыльца, Бен радостно вбежал в дом, предвкушая встречу, и замер.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Март 2012_ **

Стараясь как можно спокойнее двигаться, Дин добрел до предупредительно выдвинутого Сэмом стула, сел на него верхом и устало опустил лоб на спинку. Каждое движение отдавалось острой болью в спине, сравнение было очень точным – осколки действительно было очень острыми, и некоторые вошли довольно глубоко, хотя он и старался не шевелиться, пока они ехали к дому Бобби. Болело адски. Почему-то не получалось вспомнить, с какой-такой радости они решили заглянуть в дом в нескольких кварталах от свалки Сингера, наверное, чутье, ну и слухи, что иногда в окнах мелькает свет, хотя владелица умерла почти полгода назад. Но было бы еще лучше, если бы это самое чутье подсказало ему, что если в доме жила старая дева, то надо быть осторожным с вазочками на комоде, а не вести себя, как слон в посудной лавке, причем в прямом смысле – комната походила скорее на магазин «Фарфор-фаянс» или «Все для чаепития и званых обедов». Почти на каждой горизонтальной поверхности стояла какая-то вазочка или статуэтка. И это не считая двух сервантов, заполненных фарфором. Ну, теперь одного – пытаясь поймать злополучную вазочку, он зацепил стол, сервированный для чаепития, и даже успел удивиться, что сервиз не покрыт пылью, в отличие от всех остальных предметов обстановки, как пролетел несколько метров и врезался в тот самый сервант. Поговаривали, что покойная знала толк в посуде и обожала свой сервиз из мейсенского фарфора. Был ли это он, Дин не знал, но подозревал, что любой фарфор в спине – не слишком хорошо. Теперь предстояло не только вытерпеть болезненную процедуру, но и отпустить Сэма одного в дом безумной старушенции, потому что призрак не на шутку разбушевался, если наследникам достанется хоть одно блюдце – им крупно повезет.

Он отхлебнул из протянутой Сэмом початой бутылки виски и вцепился в спинку крепче – Сэм уже разложил на столе содержимое аптечки и начал стаскивать с него одежду. От обжигающего пойла во рту все занемело и на глазах выступили слезы. Где Бобби это достает? Надо запомнить, чтобы ненароком не использовать для дезинфекции ран – просто кислота. Он передернулся, представив себе, как это должно ощущаться.

– Дин, не двигайся, а то оно уйдет еще глубже, и придется разрезать.

– А что, там еще не все порезано? – хмыкнул Дин.

– Скажу, когда сниму остатки твоей футболки и осмотрю тщательней.

– Вот черт, с тобой их не напасешься!

– Дин, оно присохло. Сейчас будет больно.

– Мне уже больно, – прорычал Дин, – мог бы давно отодрать, а не разводить тут реверансы. Ай, Сэмми, ты гребаный садист. Попадешься ты мне… С бабкой надо закончить.

– Хорошо, но сначала я вытащу из твоей спины остатки ее любимого сервиза, - покладисто согласился Сэм. – Как ты?

– Как будто у меня в спине застряла пара чашек с блюдцами, – огрызнулся Дин.

– Тогда терпи. Говорил тебе, что пора пополнить аптечку, даже ледокаина не осталось.

– Я не смогу больше сидеть неподвижно, пока ты будешь мотаться в аптеку…

Он не сразу заметил застывшего в дверном проеме Бена, обратил внимание, лишь когда тот робко предложил:

\- Я мог бы сбегать, тут аптека не слишком далеко, – и Лизин сын сделал несмелый шаг вперед. Дин не знал, что его разозлило больше: опаска в голосе, словно ожидал, что его сейчас ударят, или то, как Бен потрясенно смотрел на его, Дина, спину. Он мог себе представить, как она сейчас выглядит – зрелище явно не для детских глаз.

– Бен, иди к себе.

Тот вздрогнул и почти умоляюще взглянул на Сэма:

– Но я мог бы…

– Бен, я кому сказал… – Дин понимал, что неправ, что надо просто по-человечески объяснить, почему Бену не стоит тут оставаться, но не было сил.

Впрочем, Бен уже все понял сам, правда, похоже, совсем не то, что следовало, судя по тому, как заблестели его глаза.

– Да, сэр. Слушаюсь, сэр, – выдал он, резко развернулся и почти побежал к лестнице. Через минуту наверху громко хлопнула дверь.

В комнате ненадолго повисла тишина.

– Это было обязательно?

Что он мог ответить? Что у него не хватило терпения для долгих объяснений, и Бена следовало отослать раньше, чем он рассмотрит детали?

– Дин…

– Заткнись. Сам знаю, – и заорал от боли, когда Сэм щедро плеснул на раны антисептик. Зараза, ведь нарочно так сделал, может же аккуратно!

– Доволен? – Дин еще отхлебнул виски, надеясь, что жжение в горле хоть немного отвлечет от спины.

– Нет, – огрызнулся младший. – Бен просто хотел помочь.

– Ему было интересно, но в его жизни нет места всему этому. Я не позволю, – упрямо заявил Дин и устало уткнулся лбом в спинку стула.

– Дин, оно уже в его жизни! Как бы тебе ни хотелось, но этого не изменить и не переиграть. Он потерял мать. И вообще, все это дерьмо вошло в его жизнь в тот миг, как его похитил перевертыш! В конце концов, он не такой хрупкий, как ты думаешь. Вспомни, как мальчик держался!

Да, Дин помнил, как Бен спокойно и рассудительно вывел всех девочек и вел себя более чем храбро. Но еще он помнил детские пальчики, схватившие его за руку, когда он прикоснулся к прутьям клетки, помнил, как крепко Бен обнимал его за шею, доверчиво прижимаясь всем телом. Так в него верил еще только Сэм. И обоих он подвел.

Он снова дернулся, когда боль в очередной раз прошила от макушки до пяток, и зашипел.

– Эй, ты уверен, что лечишь, а не пытаешься закончить то, что начала та тварь?

– Прости, – в голосе брата не было ни малейшего раскаяния, правда, он стал действовать все же осторожней.

В тишине, лишь изредка прерываемой сдавленными ругательствами Дина и звоном осколков, падающих в пустую миску, они закончили. Сэм наложил повязку на последний шов и начал складывать аптечку, Дин чувствовал, что брат еще не все сказал. И не ошибся.

– Послушай, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься его защитить, но, может, стоит как-то помягче? Да, мы найдем ему дом, и он уедет, но мне не хочется, чтобы потом парень вспоминал время, проведенное с нами, как худшее в своей жизни.

Дин молчал, ему тоже не хотелось, чтобы Бен связывал с ним худшие события своей жизни, но ничего не мог изменить, не знал как, и понимал, что, наверное, и не стоит пытаться. Лишь бы только Сэм заткнулся. Но младшие братья для того и существуют, чтобы говорить то, что ты совсем не желаешь слышать, так ведь? Сэм не был бы самим собой, если бы не озвучил его, Диновы, сомнения:

– Что с тобой происходит? Я тебя не узнаю, ты же всегда отлично ладил с детьми! Ты сумел разговорить Лукаса, который молчал почти год, что не удавалось его матери. Ты убедил Майкла стать приманкой для штриги… Чем Бен отличается от них? Да ты с первого дня слова доброго ему не сказал, сплошные придирки и приказы, прямо как наш отец.

Дин не ответил. Он и без слов брата чувствовал себя последней скотиной. Но надо было уберечь Бена от реальности жизни охотника, настолько, насколько возможно. Ребенку незачем видеть грязь, кровь, страдания. И если для того, чтобы оградить его от всего этого, надо быть сволочью – он будет.

– Мальчику здесь не место, – Дин встал, и его повело в сторону, не то от потери крови, не то от виски. – Надо… надо найти ему… – он устало провел ладонью по лицу, не решаясь отпустить спинку стула, на котором сидел. Естественно, это не осталось незамеченным.

– Так, иди наверх и ложись. Потом поговорим, – не оставляя возможности для пререканий, Сэм подтолкнул Дина к лестнице, – сначала отдых.

Лестница была неимоверно длинной и крутой, а тело, словно в отместку за новые раны, вдруг решило напомнить обо всех старых травмах – болело все, и каждый шаг давался с трудом. Спиной чувствуя пристальный взгляд младшего, Дин ухватился за перила покрепче и заставил себя преодолеть еще несколько ступенек. Наверняка Сэму надоело наблюдать его жалкие потуги, потому что тот вдруг оказался рядом и со словами: «Ты, конечно чудовище, но я не хочу, чтоб ты убился, навернувшись с лестницы у себя дома», - закинул руку Дина себе на шею и потащил его наверх. Он еще успел задаться вопросом, с каких пор дом Бобби проходит под названием «у себя дома», и, кажется, сказал это вслух, но не помнил ответа, потому что, едва оказавшись на кровати, просто вырубился, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Март 2012_ **

Хлопнув дверью так, что с балок посыпалась пыль, Бен упал на кровать. Ну почему Дин такой? Почему? Мама говорила, что он хороший, будет рад помочь, а он оказался каким-то злобным гоблином. К тому же обманщиком.

Не скрывать свои ссадины и синяки было еще одним правилом, которое Дин добавил, как только они с Сэмом вернулись после первой же охоты.

 

_Первый раз Винчестеры отсутствовали недолго, но день, когда они вернулись, определенно, был не самым удачным для Бена. Утром он проспал, и, опаздывая в школу, случайно налетел в дверях на одного из школьных задир, которых до сих пор удавалось избегать. Он уже знал, что получил прозвище «сиротка Энни», но его это мало трогало. Один из приятелей Шона Фихема ловко подставил подножку, и Бен с разбегу грохнулся на ступеньки._

_– Что, ноги не держат? Может, это заразное? От деда-алкаша набрался? – все, кто был вокруг, громко засмеялись._

_– Ну что молчишь, а, сиротка Энни?_

_Бен не мог объяснить, что на него нашло, но он, не отвечая на вопрос, кинулся на говорящего, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что их трое и они больше, за что и поплатился. Ему повезло – драку разняла учительница. Она же отвела его в школьный медпункт. Все оставшееся до конца уроков время он размышлял над тем, как быть дальше. Скрыть произошедшее от Бобби не представлялось возможным: если синяки на спине и не видны под одеждой, то ссадину на лице трудно не заметить. К тому же не исключено, что мисс Саммерс все равно позвонит его «двоюродному дедушке» и все расскажет. Надо было придумать, как уговорить Бобби не сообщать Дину о произошедшем – не хватало еще, чтобы Дин разозлился и решил поскорее заняться поиском семьи. Хватило недели, чтобы понять, что хотя Бобби старше и Дин прислушивается к его мнению, именно он принимает все решения. И именно от старшего Винчестера зависит будущее. Так что лучше договориться с Сингером._

_На этом полоса невезений не закончилась – из-за своей невнимательности Бен не смог ответить на вопросы учителя истории и заработал «неуд». Все было плохо. Но как оказалось, это еще не предел._

_Придя домой, он увидел стоящую во дворе Импалу. Винчестеры были в своей комнате, судя по шуму воды в ванной, кто-то из них принимал душ. Это было хорошо – можно проскользнуть к себе незамеченным. Правда, проблемы не решало – ужин никто не отменял, а не прийти – обязательно заявится Сэм, узнать в чем дело. Поразмыслив, Бен решил, что лучше уж спуститься, тем более, что очень хотелось есть, просто зверски, а если спросят, откуда ссадина, ответить, что налетел на дверь, или поскользнулся на ступеньках, тем более, что это почти правда._

_Сначала все шло по плану: Сэм с улыбкой поздоровался, даже обнял – вроде легко, но едва удалось сдержать вскрик, Дин просто кивнул в знак приветствия и нахмурился. На дружный вопрос Бобби и Сэма «Что произошло?» Бен выдал заготовленную версию о ступеньках. Посмеялся со всеми над своей неуклюжестью, только Дин даже не улыбнулся. Весь обед Бен то и дело ловил на себе его пристальный взгляд, и ему казалось, что пронзительные зеленые глаза просвечивают его, словно рентген. В общем-то, так оно и оказалось, потому что когда все встали из-за стола, единогласно назначив Сэма старшим по грязным тарелкам, стало ясно, что маленькая ложь не прокатила._

_– Бен, подойди, пожалуйста, – окликнул его Дин._

_Ослушаться Бен не рискнул, послушно приблизился и вздрогнул от отрывистого приказа:_

_– Раздевайся._

_От испуга даже руки не поднимались. Наверное, Дин догадался, потому что попросил, уже спокойнее:_

_– Покажи мне свою спину._

_– Не хочу._

_– Придется, – тон не допускал возражений. – Снимай рубашку. И футболку._

_«Ну вот, не пронесло» – мелькнула обреченная мысль. Он неловко стал выпутываться из рубашки._

_\- Подойди ближе, – голос Дин вдруг смягчился, – не бойся, я помогу._

_Бен покорно сделал еще пару шагов и оказался между колен сидящего Дина. Тот с неожиданной осторожностью и терпением избавил его сначала от рубашки, потом и от футболки._

_Подошедший Сэм присвистнул, увидев синяки. Перед ужином Бен все же попробовал рассмотреть их в зеркале и знал, что они багровые, а скоро начнут синеть, или уже начали._

_– Кто это тебя так?_

_– Упал на ступеньках, – выдал Бен заготовленное объяснение. Пока непохоже было, что они сердятся, но не признаваться же, что оказался слабаком!_

_– Ага, и эти ступеньки были обуты в кроссовки._

_– Я упал, – упрямо повторил Бен._

_Дин вздохнул:_

_– Думаешь, я не отличу ушиб от удара ногой от падения? Поверь мне… – прозвучало это так устало, словно уже десятый человек рассказывает ему сказки о ступеньках. Не произнеся больше ни слова, он осторожно стал ощупывать синяки, а когда Бен дернулся, просто положил вторую ему на грудь, так что появилась хоть какая-то опора._

_– Стой спокойно, я не хочу причинить тебе боль, но надо проверить, нет ли переломов._

_– Нет, – буркнул Бен. – Меня водили к медсестре._

_Но для Винчестера, судя по всему, это был не аргумент. Кажется, он доверял только себе и во всем должен был убедиться сам.  Вопреки суровому голосу, пальцы были осторожными, если не сказать нежными. От ладони было тепло и даже приятно, хотелось, чтоб обняли и утешили и чтоб можно было пожаловаться. Бен снова вздрогнул – очередное прикосновение получилось особенно болезненным._

_– Ш-ш-ш, еще чуть-чуть, – успокаивающе прошептал Дин. – Сейчас будет легче._

_Кожи коснулось что-то прохладное, и через секунду в нос ударил резкий запах._

_\- Фффу-у-у!_

_– Да ладно, – сказал Сэм, – вовсе она не вонючая, ну так, самую малость. Зато отлично помогает в таких случаях. Пара дней - и будешь как новенький._

_Мазь действительно пахла не противно, но сильно. Дин помог снова одеться и велел в ближайшие дни одеваться тепло, потом пристально посмотрел Бену в глаза и сухо добавил:_

_– Новое правило: не скрывать, если что-то болит. Все равно заметно._

_После чего пошел мыть руки._

_Теперь с трудом верилось, что еще пару минут назад он мог успокаивающе что-то шептать. Несмотря на то, что все обошлось, никто его не ругал, а наоборот помогли, было обидно до слез. И от Сэма это скрыть, конечно же, не удалось, да Бен и не пытался. Расстроенный, он плюхнулся на диван, Сэм устроился рядом._

_– Бен, он прав. Не надо ничего скрывать. Мы же волнуемся._

_– Ага, особенно он._

_– Конечно! Дин всегда такой, ты просто не привык еще._

_Слушать, какой Дин, совсем не хотелось, хотелось его забыть._

_– Я не хочу быть вонючкой, жалуются взрослым только вонючки._

_– Я не о том, что ты подрался, а об ушибах и ранах. Так мы сможем тебе помочь, Бобби сможет. От этого очень многое зависит._

_– Что?_

_– Иногда жизнь, и не только твоя, но и того, кто рядом. Напарник должен знать, если у тебя что-то не в порядке, он должен быть готов к тому, что ты не сможешь защитить или защититься сам._

_– У меня нет напарника, – пожал плечами Бен._

_– Как нет? А Бобби? Вы здесь вдвоем и зависите друг от друга. Ты ведь поможешь ему, если что?_

_– Ну да…_

_– Значит, он должен знать, можно ли на тебя рассчитывать или нет. Не надо лишать его возможности помочь тебе. Договорились? Больше ничего не скрываешь._

_Бен кивнул, слова Сэма о том, что они с Бобби напарники, и он, может быть, нужен старому охотнику, понравилась. Это было… ну, как будто он свой._

 

Больше к причине его синяков никто не возвращался, просто смазали перед сном и утром, благо была суббота и в школу не идти. На следующий день Сэм пообещал, что когда синяки пройдут, он покажет Бену, как давать отпор всяким уродам.

Он сдержал обещание, научив парочке классных приемов. Вот только до сегодняшнего дня опробовать их не представлялось случая. Теперь, если они задержатся, можно попросить, чтобы Сэм показал еще, похоже, уроды по одиночке не ходят.

Но то Сэм, он хороший, а вот Дин… Он слова не держал, придумывал правила и сам же их нарушал!

Мысли снова вернулись к маме. Ну как она могла любить такого? Наверное, ей даже в голову не приходило, что ее распрекрасный Дин с первой минуты только и будет мечтать о том, как избавиться от ее сына, вместо того, чтобы помочь.

Оторвав голову от подушки, Бен посмотрел на фото в простой деревянной рамке: улыбающаяся мама обнимала его за плечи. Он застонал от отчаяния – так вдруг захотелось ощутить ее теплые ласковые руки, услышать, как говорит: «Все будет хорошо. Ты только подожди немножко». Мамы не было уже почти три месяца, а Бен все никак не мог к этому привыкнуть, и каждый раз, будь то нагоняй от учителей или обида на одноклассников, он представлял, что бы сказала мама. Наверное, пожурила бы, а потом они бы вместе обсудили, почему так вышло. Но мама осталась только на фотографии и даже не приходила во сне, как будто бы, велев позвонить Дину, взяла и совсем отказалась от Бена, оставив его разбираться со всем в одиночку.

Бен лежал, уставившись в потолок, и глотал горькие слезы обиды. Терминатор проклятый! Хоть бы раз успокоил, поговорил по-человечески, рассказал что-то о маме – ведь тут только он ее знал, помнил, какой она была. Или нет? Ведь уехал и не вернулся.

Было так одиноко, так обидно, так страшно, так жалко себя, прямо как в тот раз, и точно также хотелось домой, к маме. Еще раз взглянув на фотографию, Бен, наконец, дал волю слезам.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Март 2012_ **

Проснувшись, Дин долго лежал, пытаясь понять, который час, уже завтра или все еще сегодня – за окном было темно, потом догадался посмотреть на часы, но стоило ему едва приподняться, как спину пронзила резкая боль, и он все вспомнил: неупокоенного призрака, осколки и щепки, впивающиеся в спину, бутылку виски и полные обиды глаза Бена. Судя по ощущениям в спине, на некоторое время предстояло задержаться дома. Опять это слово «дома»! И во время вынужденного отпуска совсем не хотелось натыкаться на обиженный взгляд карих глаз. Но с этим можно разобраться чуть позже, после душа, например. Если он сумеет туда добраться. На тумбочке рядом стоял стакан воды и пара таблеток – видимо, Сэм все же выбрался в аптеку, что оказалось очень кстати: спина болела от каждого движения, и судя по гудению в голове, виски оказался паленым, впрочем, это было ясно с самого начала.

Запив обезболивающее, Дин мысленно поблагодарил брата и размечтался было о чашечке кофе, но увы, на это добросердечия Сэма не хватило. Встать удалось только с третьей попытки. Дождавшись, когда комната перестанет кружиться, Дин вышел в коридор. Немного постоял у двери в комнату Бена, размышляя, не зайти ли поговорить прямо сейчас, но решил, что сначала все же кофе, да и вообще, надо бы подумать, что сказать и как.

Все его благие намерения растаяли, как только из-за двери раздался испуганный возглас: «Нет-нет, не надо, пожалуйста! Пустите меня! На помощь!» Высадив плечом дверь, он ворвался в комнату…

В комнате было пусто, ее освещала лишь луна, заглядывающая в незашторенное окно, а на постели метался Бен. Он размахивал руками, словно отбиваясь от кого-то, отчаянно и молча. Дин подошел ближе и, опасаясь напугать ребенка, тихо позвал:

– Бен! Проснись! Проснись, малыш, тебе просто снится сон.

Вместо ответа тот вдруг всхлипнул, дернулся, и пробормотал:

\- Нет, пожалуйста! Дин… не надо!

Стараясь не думать о том, что сейчас может сниться мальчику, он попробовал наклониться, потом понял, что идея неудачная, и осторожно сев на край кровати, тронул спящего за плечо:

– Дружище, просыпайся, – и дернулся, когда Бен с силой двинул его кулаком.

От второго удара Дин успел уклониться, но взвыл, когда Бен попал по глубокому порезу у самой шеи. Зверея от боли, он вскочил, схватил мальчика за плечи и встряхнул:

\- Бен, проснись.

Тот внезапно обмяк и на мгновение потянулся к нему, словно ища спасения и утешения в объятьях, потом вдруг открыл глаза. По мере того, как сон рассеивался, и в глазах отражалось осознание реальности, в них нарастал страх. Наконец, Бен окончательно проснулся и отпрянул. Это потрясло Дина больше, чем удар, боль от которого теперь разливалась по руке и шее. Он без сил опустился на кровать и едва выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы:

– Приятель, это был всего лишь сон. Все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Но хорошо не было. В голове гудело, перед глазами мельтешили черные точки, а по спине стекала теплая струйка – наверняка разошлись швы, Бен отползал к спинке кровати, глядя на него с таким испугом, что хотелось выть от бессилия. Дин глубоко вздохнул, сжал кулаки, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках и стараясь говорить спокойно, спросил:

– Что тебя так напугало?

Бен долго молчал, и Дин уже решил, что он не ответит, и успел отругать себя за то, что вместо того, чтобы отвлечь, переключить на что-то другое, воскрешает в памяти ребенка пережитой кошмар, когда услышал дрожащий голос:

– Те… с заправки…

Что ж, тогда все ясно, вернее, почти ясно, потому что Бен явно чего-то не договаривал. Но Дин не стал настаивать – чувствовал, что правда ему не понравится. Да и вообще, не то время и не то место для расспросов, да и швы следовало проверить, но и уйти просто так он не мог. Нельзя было оставлять Бена наедине со страхами.

– Ладно, – Дин взъерошил волосы. – Просто запомни – это только сон, их здесь нет и не будет. Ясно?

Бен кивнул, глядя на него большими глазами, почти не моргая.

Дин скрипнул зубами: не то, он говорил совсем не то, что следует в таких случаях. И не так.

С Сэмми тоже так бывало – страшные сны преследовали его чуть ли не после каждой охоты, когда Дин или отец возвращались потрепанными. Только он не прятался от брата, а наоборот вцеплялся в него мертвой хваткой, вжимался и засыпал, только если чувствовал Дина рядом, слушая, как он бормочет ему на ухо какую-то чушь, согреваясь в его объятьях.

Дин непроизвольно потянулся к Бену и замер – тот вжался спиной в стену и даже зажмурился от страха. Тогда Дин, даже не надеясь на успех, осторожно предложил:

– Хочешь, я останусь с тобой? Просто посижу, покараулю.

– Н-н-нет. Пожалуйста, не надо.

Точнее выразиться нельзя. Дин рывком встал, чуток подождал, пока перестанет кружиться комната, и пошел к выходу. У двери обернулся:

– Свет включить?

– Я с-сам, – донеслось с кровати.

Он молча вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Беглый осмотр в ванной показал, что швы целы, правда, легче от этого не стало. После принятого кое-как горячего душа немного попустило, но спать не хотелось. Отличный повод заняться изучением материалов по делу, если бы оно было. Несколько раз Дин подходил к двери и прислушивался, но в комнате Бена было тихо, хотя в щель под дверью просачивался свет – наверное, так и уснул с включенной лампой. Спускаться вниз к Бобби и Сэму не хотелось, от одной мысли о лестнице все начинало болеть еще больше. Лежа в постели и прислушиваясь к звукам из коридора – вдруг Бену снова что-то приснится – Дин пытался понять, когда же все успело так запутаться.

Несмотря на то, что несколько лет назад они с Беном отлично поладили, сейчас общение как-то не складывалось. Оно просто отсутствовало, потому что Бен избегал Дина. И это было вполне объяснимо – кому охота лишний раз видеть человека, чье появление всегда связано с чем-то ужасным? Дин и сам не особо настаивал и не пытался исправить ситуацию – боялся еще раз увидеть в карих глазах Бена странную, непонятную надежду, которую он не в силах оправдать. Еще можно было понять, почему Бен держится в стороне – он, Дин, не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить его доверие. Но страх? Откуда этот затравленный взгляд? К этому Дин оказался совсем не готов. И не имел понятия, что с этим делать.

Он чувствовал, что это связано не с кошмаром, а Бен боится именно его. Господи, что же он творил там во сне? Хотя, вполне вероятно, что причина была в кошмаре. У Дина и самого до сих волосы на затылке при мысли о том, что могло произойти, опоздай он на пару минут.

 

_Как ни хотели они поскорей добраться до Су-Фолс, им приходилось останавливаться: надо было заправиться, поесть, да и Бен, хоть мог часть пути спать на заднем сидении, все же не привык к таким длительным переездам. Так что на очередной заправке Дин велел ему немного погулять возле машины, а сам пошел расплачиваться за бензин, не забывая поглядывать на уныло бродящего рядом с Импалой мальчика. Он отвлекся лишь на минуту, чтобы пофлиртовать с миловидной кассиршей, а когда обернулся, рядом с машиной уже никого не было. Логика подсказывала, что Бен мог пойти в магазин за Сэмом - тот почему-то вызвал у парня доверие - или захотеть в туалет. Куда-то исчезнуть с заправки он не мог – до города далеко, и Дин мог поклясться, что ни одна машина отсюда не уезжала и даже не останавливалась, кроме заляпанного грязью трейлера с мичиганскими номерами. Водителя и его напарника не было видно ни в магазине, ни в машине. Сердце Дина пропустило один удар._

_Он ворвался как раз вовремя – один из уродов схватил Бена за плечо. Тот стоял, оцепенев от страха, и даже не пытался вырваться. До сих пор непонятно, как удалось сдержаться и не убить обоих сразу. Наверное, не хотел пугать ребенка еще больше. Он не убил их и позже, когда Бен со всех ног мчался к машине, хотя, видит Бог, ему этого хотелось. Однако не отказал себе в удовольствии сделать так, чтобы отбить у них охоту к подобным приключениям если не навсегда, то надолго._

 

Каким же напуганным тогда был Бен! Но вряд ли больше его самого… Он вспомнил, как, отъехав несколько миль от злополучной заправки, прямо на обочине перечислил Бену все правила безопасности. Сэм потом отчитывал его, за то, что напугал ребенка, но это было неважно. Только одно имело значение – парень должен понять, что можно, а чего нельзя. Или если не понять, то запомнить, ради себя самого. Дин просто не мог потерять еще и Бена.

Он попытался лечь на бок и еще раз мысленно проклял тихую старушку, повернутую на блюдечках, тарелочках и вазочках. И себя за неуклюжесть. Кто бы мог подумать, что нечто подобное могло существовать прямо под боком у Сингера! А если бы вдруг Бен решил исследовать старый дом? Мальчишек в его возрасте хлебом не корми – дай сунуться в такие места! Надо будет запретить соваться без спросу в неизвестные места… Черт, еще один запрет. Может, в этом все дело?

Будь на его месте нормальный человек, после происшествия на заправке он бы первым делом успокоил ребенка, чтобы тот почувствовал себя в безопасности, и только потом объяснил бы, как надо поступать. Объяснил! А не прорычал перечень правил в лучших традициях Джона Винчестера. Неудивительно, что Бен ответил «Да, сэр». Что еще может прийти в голову в такой ситуации?

Тогда эти слова были произнесены тихо, без вызова, совсем не так, как сегодня. Но ощущение пощечины и горечи было таким же. И Дин понимал, что заслужил ее. Дин застонал от собственного бессилия – он понятия не имел что делать, как защитить ребенка и при этом не превратиться в тирана. Сэм прав: он превращается в копию своего отца – только Джон умел портить отношения с людьми раньше, чем они, отношения, возникали.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Март 2012_ **

Дождавшись, когда Дин наконец уйдет, Бен с едва слышным стоном уткнулся лицом в ладони – его била дрожь. Сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто скажет, что все будет хорошо, что это только сон и он никогда не станет явью, или чтобы промолчал, а просто обнял и прижал к себе, и согрел… Но он был один. Он снова все испортил, весь сегодняшний дурацкий день только и делал, что все портил. Ну вот зачем было лезть со своим предложением помочь? Ну знает же, что Дин его терпеть не может, а в таком состоянии как сегодня, даже не скрывает этого, так нет – хотелось показать, что от него тоже может быть польза, что не боится крови. И получил тут же. Пусть бы мучился со всеми этими осколками и занозами в спине. Но если бы только это! Даже запершись у себя в комнате, сумел вывести Винчестера из себя – у того был такой взгляд, словно он едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить, и голос дрожал от злости, вон, цедил слова, не разжимая зубов. Как он вообще здесь оказался? Наверное, проснулся от криков, аж дверь выбил, псих! Теперь точно решит поскорее избавиться, если раньше еще терпел, то после сегодняшнего… И сон этот идиотский. Не надо было говорить о нем – только напомнил Дину о том случае. Он тогда так злился – аж побледнел!

Уезжать не хотелось, вот нисколечки. И не надо никакой другой семьи, им с Бобби очень даже хорошо вдвоем и совсем не скучно. И дом отличный, что с того, что ободранный и на свалке? Внутри он очень даже ничего. Гораздо лучше, чем у Селии Купер. Вроде тоже куча амулетов и трав, но все это какое-то настоящее, что ли?

Быстренько раздевшись, Бен включил настольную лампу и снова скользнул под одеяло, но решил на всякий случай не спать и взял со стола книгу. Он лежал и смотрел на свою комнату. Не хотелось с ней расставаться. Он помнил, как Бобби велел братьям подготовить ее для «малыша» – так Бобби его называл, и теперь это уже не обижало. Она так ему нравилась. Это, пожалуй, было самым лучшим из всего, что произошло с ним за последнее время: просторная, под самой крышей, с двумя большими окнами в покатой стене. В ней была старая, но добротная мебель: кровать, шкаф, письменный стол, вроде бюро, и этажерка для книг. А еще кресло. Старое, с потертой пыльной обивкой, оно стояло так, что свет падал точно на него, и в солнечные дни было классно сидеть в луче света, смотреть на танцующие пылинки, и представлять, что все остальное осталось где-то там, за пределами светлого квадрата. В этом кресле было здорово вспоминать и мечтать. Его хотели выбросить со всем остальным хламом, но Бен рискнул попросить, и его послушали. Он помогал братьям все здесь убирать и отмывать. Выносил с ними хлам вроде щербатой посуды, старой утвари, неработающих торшеров и прочей рухляди. Освобождал шкаф от кучи одежды, кажется, женской, которую Бобби потом сам сжег, тогда еще Бену показалось, что старый охотник вернулся после этого очень грустным.

Стропила и выступающие балки заново выкрасили, все-таки надо придумать, что на них повесить, а то несколько пучков трав на веревочках смотрятся довольно странно. Может, гирлянду из лампочек или пару поцарапанных дисков? Страшные ободранные стены перекрасили заново, Бен сам помогал, и теперь на них висело несколько постеров «Металлики» и Формулы-1, было бы еще круто повесить пару изображений монстров, из тех, что у Бобби в книгах, вот только вряд ли разрешат – наверное, как раз от них и рисовали всякие знаки на стене. Ничего, что они не видны – Сэм и Дин рисовали их какой-то специальной краской – все равно круто знать, что они есть. Было бы до слез жаль расставаться с такой комнатой. По правде говоря, и с Бобби жаль расставаться, и с Сэмом, даже с Дином. Вот только кто его, Бена, будет спрашивать? Бобби хоть и старший, но на самом деле все последнее слово всегда за Дином. А тот может решить что угодно. Даже если семью еще не нашел, всегда есть приют. От этой мысли стало еще хуже.

Бен попытался читать книгу, но на этот раз приключения Одиссея ни капельки не увлекли, и в голове назойливо стучало «Отдаст. Отдаст. Отдаст». Наверное, надо было спать, потому что завтра в школу, но что если опять что-то приснится?

Бену и раньше снились кошмары, чаще всего, приют и серая комната, полная Райанов Хамфри, и он почти всегда успевал проснуться до того, как они нападут! Да и вообще, в последнее время ночные видения почти не беспокоили, до сегодняшнего дня. Но сегодня даже они пошли не так: он сумел вырваться из серой комнаты, изо всех сил помчался к выходу, но лишь для того, чтобы оказаться в том самом туалете на заправке. Все было как наяву, так, как это произошло на самом деле.

 

_– Эй пацан, ищешь папочку? – раздался над ним грубый голос, и кто-то крепко схватил его за плечо. – Хочешь, я побуду за него?_

_Бен испуганно оглянулся, над ним стояли два здоровенных мужика – водители той самой фуры, что въехала на заправку пару минут назад. Оба были в джинсах, один в майке и безрукавке, второй - в клетчатой ковбойке. От говорившего разило потом, пивом и чем-то несвежим. Испуганный Бен застыл, не зная, что ответить._

_Его грубо встряхнули:_

_– Че ломаешься? Сколько берешь?_

_В отчаянии Бен закрыл глаза, он вообще не понимал, что от него хотят, и как надо отвечать._

_Он знал, что сейчас должен прийти Дин и все исправить. Но его не было, а вонючие мужики продолжали его трясти, и он умолял их: «Не надо, пожалуйста!» И звал, звал Дина…_

 

Бен вдруг сел на постели. Ведь Дин на самом деле пришел, и сейчас, и тогда.

В том злополучном туалете на заправке было настоящим счастьем услышать его хриплый голос:

_– Какие-то проблемы?_

_– Никаких, – грубо ответил тот, что в майке, – отвали или жди своей очереди._

_– Я не у тебя спрашиваю, ублюдок , – голос звучал удивительно спокойно, даже скучающе._

_– Ты кого назвал ублюдком, мать твою? – выступил второй дальнобойщик._

_Бен растерянно хлопал глазами, он попытался дернуться и ойкнул от боли, когда рука на плече сжалась крепче. Бен не успел сообразить, откуда вдруг в руке охотника оказался пистолет – только что его не было, и вот он есть. Дин целился водителю не в лоб, и даже не в сердце. Вся усталость из его глаз вдруг разом исчезла, казалось, из них исчезли все чувства, кроме безжалостности._

_Не прекращая целиться в одного водителя, он бросил другому:_

_– Быстро убрал руки от пацана, иначе  отстрелю яйца. Обоим. Ну?_

_Водитель побледнел:_

_– Арти, отпусти сучонка, он и делать-то толком, наверняка, ничего не умеет. Ну же, не хочу, чтобы этот псих убил меня._

_Дин слегка повел пистолетом, словно лучше прицеливаясь. Этого хватило, чтобы мужики остыли, клешня на плече Бена разжалась._

_– Бен, быстро ко мне._

_Он тут же быстренько перебежал к Дину, тот, не отрывая взгляда от мужиков, подтолкнул его себе за спину и все также, не глядя, приказал. – Быстро в машину к Сэму. Пулей! А мы еще пообщаемся…_

_Последнее, что услышал Бен перед тем, как рвануть что есть мочи, как водила залепетал: – Ладно, мужик, не горячись. Он же сразу мог сказать, что ты уже его снял…_

_Вместо ответа вдруг раздался глухой удар, вроде как что-то разбилось._

_Так быстро Бен бегал только на бейсболе, когда надо было домчаться до следующей базы…_

 

Почему-то на этот раз воспоминания успокоили. Когда он звал на помощь, Дин приходил. Он приехал сразу же после звонка, он нашел его там, на заправке, и сейчас, наверное, пришел потому, что услышал, как его зовут. Ведь так? И почему-то эта мысль вдруг успокоила. Значит, ему не все равно? Может, еще не все потеряно? Попробовать извиниться, вдруг поможет? Он еще долго размышлял, попытаться поговорить или не стоит, и лучше не попадаться на глаза, и все же решил, что лучше попытаться – хуже уже не будет. Просто хуже некуда.

Кажется, с этой мыслью Бен все же заснул, и теперь ему снились чудовища, гоняющиеся за Одиссеем, но это было гораздо лучше чем серая комната или заправка, да и интереснее, потому что с Циклопом удалось справиться.

 

*-*-*

 

Утром решимости самому подойти к Дину и извиниться за вчерашнее поубавилось. Не то чтобы Бен передумал – просто разговор ведь займет время. Так? А ему еще надо на школьный автобус успеть – на велике теперь не поедешь. Да и Винчестеры скорее всего спят, во время своих приездов к Бобби они всегда первым делом отсыпались. Договорившись с собой, что подойдет к Дину после школы, Бен со спокойной душой умылся, оделся и спустился вниз, на ходу размышляя, что скажет. Наверное, что сожалеет, что влез, куда не следовало, и больше не будет вмешиваться в дела братьев, что он просто хотел помочь, что ему очень нравится у Бобби...

Как оказалось, за ночь везения не прибавилось – на кухне, дожидаясь пока кофеварка выдаст порцию кофе, стоял Дин и смотрел в окно. Он обернулся на шаги, и Бен почувствовал слабость в коленях – на скуле темнел синяк, еще вчера его не было.

– Привет, – сказал Дин и почему-то отвел глаза. Потом, не глядя на Бена, прихрамывая, подошел к столу, вытащил стул и сел на него боком. Двигался он довольно скованно, стараясь не тревожить правую руку. Наконец, устроившись, он посмотрел на Бена, так и застывшего на пороге.

– Сядь, пожалуйста, – он кивнул на стул напротив.

Бен подошел, но садиться не стал.

Дин кашлянул, облизнул губы и как-то нерешительно сказал:

– Бен, насчет вчерашнего…

Не думая Бен выпалил:

– Вообще-то это вы с Сэмом говорили, что нельзя скрывать от близких, что ты ранен. От этого зависит их безопасность! – и замер, проклиная свою несдержанность. Снова все испортил! Вот сейчас Дин скажет ему, что он совсем не близкий, и вообще скоро отсюда уедет. Но Дин растерянно моргнул, словно пытаясь сообразить о чем вообще речь.

Потом, видимо, сообразил и кивнул:

– Да, говорил. И от своих слов не отказываюсь. Но это не значит, что ты должен на все это смотреть. Прости, – вдруг добавил он.

В кухне повисло неловкое молчание.

Бен просто не знал что сказать, не понимал, за что перед ним извиняются. Но чувствовал, что сейчас надо сделать какой-то ответный шаг, в конце концов, он сам собирался извиниться за что-то.

– Это я? – он нерешительно коснулся скулы. – Я… я не хотел.

Дин дотронулся кончиком пальцев своего синяка, чуть поморщился.

– У тебя хороший хук левой, – он неожиданно улыбнулся.

В повисшей тишине громко щелкнула кофеварка. Бен подошел, налил кофе и поставил чашку перед Дином. Слева. Тот пристально на него посмотрел, и впервые Бену показалось, что во взгляде была благодарность и какая-то грусть. Он немного потоптался и пробормотал:

– Ну ладно, мне это… мне на автобус пора.

Дин согласно кивнул, а потом вдруг спросил:

– А что с велосипедом? Все колесо разворочено.

– Упал, – и торопливо добавил, испугавшись, что сейчас Дин снова устроит ему медосмотр, – со мной все в порядке, даже синяков нет.

Но Дин даже не обратил внимания на его слова:

– Снова ступеньки?

Бен не мог поверить своим глазам – Дин ему подмигнул? Наверное, потому и честно кивнул, а чего скрывать, все равно каким-то образом этот человек все узнает.

– Ага.

– Много?

\- Целая лестница, – он и сам не понимал, отчего вдруг улыбнулся, ведь на самом деле ничего смешного, и Шон с компанией не отстанут и могут уже сегодня попытаться закончить начатое вчера. Но сейчас это почему-то казалось неважным. Ну что такое какой-то Шон Фихем, если впервые в жизни получилось нормально поговорить с Дином?

Тот неожиданно улыбнулся в ответ. Задумчиво потер пальцем висок и предложил:

– Поговори с Сэмом, он не откажется открыть тебе пару секретов.

– Ага, – кивнул Бен, он чуть не сказал автоматически «сэр», но вовремя спохватился – Дину не нравилось такое обращение. – Поговорю.

 

*-*-*

 

Об этом разговоре Бен вспоминал весь день. Вообще-то, надо было подумать о том, как пробраться к автобусу и не попасться Фихему и компании раньше, чем успеет потренироваться с Сэмом, но из головы все не шел утренний разговор. Из-за этого Бен заработал еще два замечания и предупреждение, что еще одно – и его задержат на два часа после уроков. Этого никак нельзя было допустить, потому что предстояло договориться с Сэмом, да и не хотелось нарываться на «ступеньки» раньше времени. Поэтому Бен старался как мог, и, наверное, на этот раз был вознагражден: у школьных ворот его ждал Сэм, и не просто так, а приехавший на Импале.

Чувствуя спиной сверлящие взгляды, Бен забросил сумку на заднее сидение и уселся рядом с Сэмом, едва удержавшись, чтобы не посмотреть в сторону компании и не показать неприличный жест.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Март 2012_ **

Вообще эти дни были самыми лучшими с тех пор, как Бена привезли к Бобби. Ну, если не считать внезапный приезд Винчестеров на следующий день после Рождества, когда они привезли велосипед, а потом запускали фейерверк на дальнем краю свалки. Тогда было здорово, но как-то мало – уехали на следующее утро. На сей раз все было иначе.

Во-первых, Винчестеры задержались дома дольше обычного. Во-вторых, скучать было некогда: Сэм не пожалел времени, чтобы поделиться еще несколькими приемами и отработать их с Беном. Кроме того, уроки и домашние задания никто не отменял, да еще пришлось потратить время на доклад по традициям индейцев дакота. Но всем этим Бен занимался до ужина, а после ужина они все вместе смотрели какой-нибудь боевик или ужастик, не обращая внимания на ворчание Бобби о том, что им мало нечисти в жизни, раз они смотрят ее по телику. Впрочем, ворчал он только для вида, а на самом деле выглядел донельзя довольным. Фильмы были так себе, старье, к тому же смотреть ужастики вместе с охотниками на нечисть – все равно что детектив с полицейским. Бен как-то слышал, как мамина знакомая, у которой муж служил в полиции, жаловалась, что с ним невозможно ничего смотреть – или издевательски смеется, или указывает на все огрехи и все критикует, рассказывает как правильно. Но Бену это не мешало, скорее даже помогало, потому что он не только смотрел кино, но и наблюдал за братьями, изучал их. Ведь если хочешь стать частью семьи, надо узнать о ней побольше! Бен не участвовал в разговорах и обменах тычками, а просто смотрел.

Он еще раньше понял, что на самом деле голос у Дина нормальный, а не скрипучий, просто, когда приехал в Сисеро, то болел. Теперь же узнал, что тот смеется так же заразительно, как и его брат, и тогда становится похожим на того прежнего Дина, вот только случалось это редко и ненадолго. Знал, что перед грозой у Дина болит нога, а у Сэма грудь – и в такие дни у обоих отвратительное настроение. И хотя они сами говорили, что такое скрывать нельзя, все же пытались потирать больные места украдкой, чтобы никто не догадался, хотя все все понимали. Похоже, у них это было игрой – внимательно следить за братом, делая вид, что ничего не замечаешь. Знал, что у Сэма было тайное оружие – «щенячий взгляд», который бесил Дина, но устоять против него тот не мог. Оба очень любили Бобби, хотя он мог быть очень вредным. Бен еще с прошлого раза запомнил, как Бобби заставил их убирать весь дом, гонял их, как пацанов, а они хоть и ворчали и ругались, но слушались, несмотря на то, что любой из них мог бы справиться со стариком в инвалидной коляске одной левой.

И чем больше Бен наблюдал за людьми, с которыми ему пришлось жить, тем больше ему хотелось остаться и попытаться стать частью не какой-то чужой, пусть и «нормальной» семьи, а именно этой. Маленькой и странной. А в том, что эти трое настоящая семья, не было никаких сомнений. Они могли ругаться, награждать друг друга тычками или просто молчать, но между ними чувствовалась настоящая близость и даже какая-то нежность. С ними было хорошо. И все чаще мелькала мысль: может, если они останутся подольше, Дин передумает его отдавать?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Апрель 2012_ **

Все шло своим чередом. Хорошо, даже слишком хорошо: раны заживали быстро, и если быть осторожным, то вполне можно полежать на спине. Погода, обычно довольно переменчивая в это время года, была ровной и сухой, и даже Бен перестал дичиться и, наконец, оставил свой наблюдательный пост на ступеньках, который облюбовал едва ли не с первого дня своего пребывания в доме. Теперь он вместе со всеми смотрел по вечерам телевизор, а из глаз исчезло затравленное выражение. Лишь время от времени Дин ловил на себе его полный непонятного ожидания взгляд. И он просто уходил – в мастерскую, в комнату, куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть. Но в целом все было здорово. Вот только проскакивала мысль: если все идет слишком хорошо – это не к добру. Так и оказалось. В один из вечеров, пока Бен чем-то занимался в своей комнате, Бобби спросил:

– Парни, не хочется на вас давить, но что там с родственниками? Не то чтобы я был против Бена, мне он совсем не мешает, даже наоборот, но сами понимаете, чем дольше вы будете тянуть с решением вопроса, тем труднее дастся переезд. Парень ведь уже освоился, привык, да и я к нему тоже, вдвоем веселее, как-никак.

Бедро тянуло – кажется, менялась погода. Дин постарался незаметно перенести вес на другую ногу.

Затянувшееся молчание нарушил Сэм:

– Ну, я предложил несколько семей. Ни одна не подошла.

Это было правдой, брат действительно предлагал, и действительно ни одна семья не соответствовала критериям: у одних неподходящие условия, другие живут в плохом районе, штате, городе... Во всяком случае, Сэм не смог опровергнуть ни одного выдвинутого аргумента «против» или хотя бы привести свои доводы «за».

– А что с отцом?

Дин снова пересел – рановато они вернулись, погода еще слишком переменчивая.

Сэм пожал плечами:

– О нем ничего не известно. Я предположил, что он должен был платить алименты, но судя по Лизиным счетам, она не имела никаких дополнительных доходов. Никто ей не перечислял денег.

– Может, давал наличкой?

Сэм покачал головой. Потом предложил:

– Дин, ты говорил, что она делала тест на отцовство. Может, поищем в записях клиники?

– Не вижу смысла, – буркнул Дин и потер бедро. Сейчас меньше всего он хотел продолжать данный разговор и даже не желал задумываться почему. Просто не желал, и все тут. Сэм, может, и отступил бы, судя по его взгляду, попытки устроиться поудобнее не остались незамеченными. Но только не Бобби - у старика периодически случались приступы душевной глухоты. Как сейчас, например.

– Почему?

– Потому что я не отдам Бена уроду, который знал, что у него есть ребенок, и не только не помогал им, но и не подумал приехать, чтобы познакомиться с собственным сыном, – Дин начинал злиться и ничего не мог с этим поделать, впрочем, и не особо пытался.

– Может, он не знал? – осторожно предположил Бобби, похоже, он только сейчас понял, что выбрал неудачное время.

– Тебе не кажется, что довольно трудно пройти тест на отцовство и не знать об этом? – рявкнул Дин, вскакивая. Ногу прострелила резкая боль, и он едва сумел сдержать вскрик. Конечно же, Сэм тут же отреагировал – дернулся помочь, подхватить. Только его сейчас и не хватало. Отмахнувшись от брата, Дин доковылял до вешалки, сдернул куртку и вышел, злясь на внимательность Сэма, настырность Бобби и, особенно, на предавшее в неподходящий момент тело.

 

*-*-*

 

Народу в придорожном баре было немного, все-таки середина недели. Тем лучше, никто не помешает принять испытанное лекарство: виски и секс. Боже, благослови сговорчивых покладистых официанток, истосковавшихся по простой вежливости и улыбке. Непритязательная партнерша была как раз тем, что требовалось. Еще бы заткнулась и перестала трещать о своих мечтах выйти замуж за какого-то автомеханика или строителя, поселиться в домике и родить мальчика и девочку, но это было бы снова слишком хорошо. А «слишком хорошо» – это плохо. Впрочем, проблему удалось решить с помощью поцелуев и заодно выкинуть из головы воспоминание о детских глазах, в которых время от времени появлялось не то ожидание чего-то, не то надежда и какой-то немой вопрос, на который у Дина не было ответа.

Пробуждение в четыре утра в чужой постели – не самое лучшее, что может быть. Когда-то это не беспокоило, скорее даже радовало: свобода, никаких привязанностей, никаких обязательств. Теперь все чаще хотелось проснуться и не пытаться определить, что это за место и как ты сюда попал, и судорожно вспомнить, как зовут красотку, что сопит на твоем плече. Люсси… Либби… Лиззи? Хотелось знать не только имя, но и как она выглядит, и помнить, как она выглядела вчера и год назад, и уж совсем глупость: хотелось сонного «Привет, как спалось» по утрам и неторопливых поцелуев и кофе из своей чашки...

Дин нахмурился. Бред какой-то! Неужели старость? Глупость! Юношеские мечты о семье - пройденный этап, кости посолены и сожжены, пепел развеян по ветру. Это все Бобби – тащится от игры в дедушку. Но ему можно, он по возрасту дедушка, к тому же теперь охота не для него. Ему же, Дину, всегда нужна была свобода, дорога, рев мотора под капотом. Они с Сэмми засиделись в этой тихой гавани. Пора в путь. И это не бегство, вовсе нет. Просто пришло время вернуть себе свою жизнь и делать то, на что годишься.

Дин осторожно высвободил затекшую руку, в ответ на сонное бормотание случайной подружки легко коснулся губами ее теплого виска. Неслышно оделся и, поколебавшись, оставил на тумбочке сотенную купюру. Девочка заработала – она привела его к нужному решению.

 

*-*-*

 

– Привет, что-то ты сегодня рано, – Сэм не спал, наверное, всю ночь просидел за своим компьютером, а на самом деле ждал. Дин чувствовал, как тот пристально следит за ним, за каждым шагом. Ничего нового, после Апокалипсиса это стало скорее традицией. Он сам такой.

– Мы уезжаем.

Сэм не спорил и не стал комментировать, просто спросил:

– Куда? Есть дело?

– Решим по ходу, думаю, что-то найдем, в машине есть из чего выбрать.

Принятое решение словно ослабило какую-то пружину внутри, и теперь хотелось спать.

– А что, пока я спал, Интернет вышел из моды? – в руках Сэм держал внушительную кипу газет.

– Поройся пока, если не хочешь спать, а я вздремну. В полдень выезжаем.

– Слушаюсь, мой генерал, – в голосе Сэма звучала ирония. Дин не сомневался: потом брат еще не раз припомнит всю эту макулатуру, но это не пугало – легкая пикировка лишь скрасит время в дороге. Главное – отдохнуть и отправиться в путь.

Когда он проснулся, Сэмми все еще сидел, обложившись газетами.

– Что-то нашел?

– Да бред всякий. Не пойму, кто больше свихнулся, люди, творящие это, или журналисты, считающие подобные новости достойными места в колонке.

– Ну, не ворчи, благодаря им мы находим работу. Что там?

– Какой-то мазохист задохнулся и двинул кони прямо во время сеанса со своей Госпожой.

– Наверное, сперма не туда пошла у бедняги, – хмыкнул Дин.

– «Собака мистер Фингли стала наседкой, обнаружив гнездо в своей будке. Уже вылупились первые птенцы». Может и сверхъестественно, но явно не по нашей части, пока птенчики никого не съедят. Некий Теодорус Буш, с пьяных глаз гонялся за тещей с бензопилой, потом заявился к соседям с отпиленной головой пугала и заявил, что теща была зомби, – он со вздохом отложил газету и потянулся к следующей. – Вот еще. Ночной смотритель в музее истории, решил поразвлечься с экспонатами и скончался на одном из них. – Сэм устало откинулся на спинку стула, сжав пальцами переносицу. – Куда катится мир? Парад идиотов. Народ теряет последние мозги, – он взглянул на Дина: - Кстати, если ты подключишься, дело пойдет быстрее.

Дин сделал вид, что не услышал. Вздохнув, Сэм приступил к изучению следующей полосы.

– О, а вот это интересно: «Ужас в «комнате страха». Во время посещения комнаты страха в городе Дерри штат Мэн, Томас Мальком схватил один из экспонатов выставки, так называемое «испанское щекотало», и содрал кожу со своего друга. Лентами. Живьем. – Он вопросительно посмотрел на брата. – Как думаешь, по нашей части?

– Ну, если смотреть в свете предыдущих заметок, то вряд ли. Просто еще одно сумасшествие, – мрачно заметил Дин, но все же сел на постели.

– А если рассматривать в свете того, что преступник утверждает, что все произошло против его воли, и он, как ни старался, не мог остановиться? Кстати, некоторые свидетели, прибежавшие на жуткий крик, говорят, что он и правда пытался, другие утверждают, что Мальком орудовал с небывалым воодушевлением и знанием дела.

– И, конечно же, никто и не подумал вмешаться? – Дин поморщился и потер лоб. – Я говорил тебе, нечисть можно понять, люди – психи, – вздохнул он. – Ладно, сойдет. Похоже, у нас есть дело.

На то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и собрать вещи, ушло не более получаса. Все это время Сэм задумчиво сидел и наблюдал.

– Не хочешь объяснить, отчего мы бежим?

Дин замер на мгновенье над раскрытой сумкой, потом бросил через плечо:

– Я засиделся. Пора работать. Ты со мной?

Брат утвердительно кивнул.

– Тогда собирайся, я к машине.

Как бы это ни было кощунственно, Дин порадовался, что какие-то идиоты решили развлечься столь ужасным способом, иначе пришлось бы охотиться на несчастных цыплят.

В тот же день после обеда они выехали на восток.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Апрель 2012_ **

Отъезд Винчестеров оказался полной неожиданностью. Почему-то это неприятно задело – могли бы и попрощаться, по крайней мере, раньше Сэм всегда прощался. А еще было обидно оттого, что не получилось сделать то, что откладывал уже несколько месяцев – отдать мамино письмо.

Бен каждый день вынимал его из верхнего ящика, подолгу вертел в руках и клал обратно. Пора было отдать его, как и просила мама, но все не получалось. Кроме как по вечерам, он с Дином почти не сталкивался. После того странного примирения на кухне они ни разу не поговорили, но при встречах больше не возникало желания спрятаться, даже несмотря на хмурый взгляд Дина, и появилось ощущение, что теперь, наоборот, Винчестер избегает его. Хотя, скорее всего, это было не так. Просто по утрам Дин отсыпался, а после обеда почти все время проводил в ангаре, переделанном под гараж для Импалы, возвращаясь только к ужину. А там было не до писем и признаний: то за столом говорили о чем-то важном, а по правилам вмешиваться в разговоры не разрешалось, то фильм оказывался интересным, да и отдавать письмо при всех и признаваться, что скрыл его, было стыдно.

Но как раз вчера Бен все же решился. После ужина не получилось остаться со всеми, по математике задали больше обычного, но как только он закончил и вышел из комнаты, замер - внизу разговаривали на повышенных тонах:

– … потому что я не отдам Бена уроду, который знал, что у него есть ребенок, и не только не помогал им, но и не подумал приехать, чтобы познакомиться с собственным сыном.

– Может, он не знал? – предположил Бобби, он говорил осторожно, словно опасался сказать что-то не то.

– Тебе не кажется, что довольно трудно пройти тест на отцовство и не знать, об этом? – рявкнул Дин, потом кто-то сдавленно охнул, и что-то с грохотом упало, похоже, стул. Через минуту хлопнула дверь.

Какое-то время было тихо, и Бен собрался вернуться в комнату, но тут снова заговорил Бобби:

– Никто не хочет мне объяснить, что здесь происходит? А то чувство, что я играю в спектакле и не знаю своей роли.

Сэм, а больше там быть не кому, раз Дин ушел, тяжело вздохнул.

– Ну что происходит: наш Дин, как обычно, не хочет признавать очевидных вещей. В данном случае, то, что он не хочет отдавать Бена.

Сердце пропустило удар. Неужели? Наконец-то! Захотелось подпрыгнуть и заорать «Ура», сделать что-то, но он не стал выдавать себя, да и к тому же Сэм, помолчав, продолжил, отвечая на какой-то вопрос Бобби:

– Его мать, Лиза Брейден… она была для Дина особенной. Перед тем как сказать «да» Михаилу, он рванул не куда-нибудь, а к ней – попрощаться. Лиза и Бен были в списке тех, кого Михаил обещал спасти. Так что, сам понимаешь, это личное.

Бен не знал, когда было то, о чем говорил Сэм, не знал, почему мама скрыла от него, но в груди стало вдруг тепло-тепло: Дин его не забывал, он помнил о них с мамой.

Вернувшись в комнату, Бен решительно выдвинул ящик и взял письмо. Если мама была для Дина особенной, может и он, Бен, тоже особенный? Было немного смешно, когда Дин говорил об отце, но еще больше – приятно. Осталось только, чтобы Дин признал сам, что не хочет с ним, с Беном, расставаться. Он снова посмотрел на письмо, скользнул взглядом по покачивающемуся над кроватью амулету.

Тот день, когда Сэм забрал его из школы и начал тренировать, закончился еще одним сюрпризом. Пора было спать, и, честно говоря, отработка приемов здорово вымотала, но было страшновато – как-то не хотелось заканчивать такой необыкновенный день кошмарами, да и боялся снова потревожить Дина, поэтому книга казалась единственным спасением: циклопы и гарпии лучше вонючих уродов с заправки. Бен как раз пытался вспомнить, на чем закончил – ночью забыл сунуть закладку – когда в дверь постучали и вошел Сэм.

– Можно?

Бен никогда не понимал, зачем взрослые задают этот вопрос после того, как уже вошли. Поэтому просто пожал плечами и отложил книгу.

– У меня для тебя подарок, – сказал Сэм и протянул сверток.

По правде говоря, это было странно, но весь прошедший день был таким странным, что сил удивляться как-то не было, так что Бен просто развернул его.

На колени выпала странная штука: обмотанный замшей круг, внутри заполненный паутинкой, с бусинами и бахромой, как на индейских куртках. Он покрутил вещицу в руках – красивая, но бессмысленная – как раз для девчонок, они тащатся от такой фигни. С недоумением и легкой обидой поднял глаза: Сэм считает его девчонкой? Потом мелькнула более тревожная мысль: может, это как-то имеет отношение к заданию по истории? Неужели Сэм приезжал узнать у учителей, как там дела в школе? Что он сказал Дину?

Наверное, все вопросы отразились на лице, потому что Сэм мягко улыбнулся и пояснил:

– Это «ловец снов». Он пропускает только хорошие сны, а все плохое запутывается в нем, как муха в паутине. Дин сказал, тебе приснился плохой сон. Теперь, если повесить «ловца» у изголовья, то будут сниться только хорошие.

От сердца отлегло.

– А где ты его взял?

– Это Дина. Когда-то давно эту штуку сделал для него пастор Джим – папин друг. Теперь она поможет тебе. Волшебная вещь. Всегда помогает.

Конечно же, в волшебство верят только маленькие, но все равно круто, а если и правда от Дина, то круто вдвойне. Бен осторожно погладил пальцем обруч – от времени замша потерлась и потеряла свою бархатистость, и там где витки шли внахлест, лоснилась – наверное, им часто пользовались? Или он у них общий?

– У тебя есть такой же?

По тому, как изменилось лицо Сэма, стало ясно, что спрашивать не стоило.

– Был, брат подарил, – он замолчал, задумавшись. Потом помотал головой, словно отгоняя грустные воспоминания, и улыбнулся:

– Свой я потерял, да он мне больше и ни к чему. Ну что, давай повесим его?

Бен кивнул, и они какое-то время потратили на то, чтобы прикрепить амулет к балке. Несмотря на улыбку, взгляд Сэма оставался грустным, и Бен украдкой вздохнул – он не хотел расстроить Сэма, просто не знал, о чем можно говорить в семье, а о чем нет. Жаль, что Дин не сообщил никаких правил на этот счет.

В эту ночь ему впервые за долгое время приснилась мама. Она улыбалась, гладила по волосам, и что-то говорила. Утром Бен не мог вспомнить что именно, это было не важно – он просто знал, что теперь все будет хорошо. С тех пор кошмары больше не повторялись. Наверное, «ловец» и в самом деле оказался волшебным.

Но особенно приятным было то, что хоть принес «ловца» Сэм, подарок-то от Дина! Значит, не только простил за ту ночь, но и вроде как позаботился. Похоже, он действительно оказался таким, как говорила мама. Настало время сделать то, что откладывал несколько месяцев. Бен уже дошел до двери, когда вспомнил, что Дин ушел, да и вообще, кажется, был не в настроении. А теперь вот совсем уехали.

Но вскоре Бен успокоился и даже порадовался – в конце концов, еще не известно, как Дин повел бы себя, узнав о письме.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Дерри, Мэн_ **

**_Апрель 2012_ **

Похоже, Сэм все же решил не откладывать свою месть за кипу бесполезной макулатуры, которую ему пришлось перелопатить, потому что стоило отъехать от Су-Фолс, сразу взялся за список семей - потенциальных усыновителей Бена.

– Как насчет Джейн из Фичбурга, она все еще владеет мотелем. Майкл и Эшер были бы хорошими братьями Бену – они почти ровесники, быстро найдут общий язык.

– Она мать-одиночка с двумя детьми. Занята с утра до ночи, считаешь, что основы управления мотелем - именно то, что надо Бену?

Сэм вздохнул:

– Тогда Дженнифер Линкольн. Она вышла замуж, и они с мужем подали запрос на усыновление, решили, что Сэри и Ричи это пойдет на пользу. Да и Миссури поможет убедить…

– Чтобы Бен жил в нашем старом доме, где на потолке сгорела мама?

– Но там чисто…

– Нет. Только не Канзас.

– Том и Нора Боули, они живут в штате Вашингтон…

– Постоянные дожди и светящиеся вампиры? Нам придется жить там и охотиться, не переставая.

Дин тяжело вздохнул. У Сэма слоновья память – помнит всех, с кем они сталкивались за годы охоты, или завел базу данных?

Ладно, пусть развлекается. Главное, что не пытается вызвать на разговор по душам, и без него хватило. Один Бобби чего стоил!

 

_Дин как раз проверял содержимое багажника. Вообще-то то там все было в порядке, все на своих местах, но лишний раз проверить никогда не мешает. А еще не хотелось идти в дом. Но не помогло – Бобби–таки не поленился выбраться на улицу._

_– Уже уезжаете?_

_– Нашлось дело по нашей части._

_– Попрощаться не хотите?_

_Дин предпочел сделать вид, что не понял, о каком прощании речь._

_– Ну, пока я еще здесь, но буду уезжать, так и быть – на повороте помашу рукой._

_– Я не о себе._

_Не стоило забывать, что Бобби охотник и, если уж наметил цель, то не упустит. И Сингер как раз взял след. Чувствовать себя дичью было неприятно. Какое-то время Дин сосредоточенно изучал свой дробовик, но Бобби предпочел не заметить намека. Он немного помолчал, потом прокашлялся._

_– Я никогда этого вам не говорил, да и вообще никому, но именно вы с Сэмом придали смысл моей жизни. Нет, я не о том, когда я оказался в… – он легонько стукнул по ручкам своего кресла. – Гораздо раньше. – Наконец, Дин поднял на него глаза. – И с этим не сравнится никакая охота. Я не говорю, что это неважно – спасать людей. Но понимаешь, видеть, как кто-то растет, взрослеет у тебя на глазах… это радость и боль, но все же в большей степени - радость. Вы с братом были редкими занозами, – Бобби улыбнулся воспоминаниям, – но видит Бог, я любил, когда Джон привозил вас, и был ему за это благодарен – с вами этот дом оживал._

_– Ну да, – усмехнулся Дин, не желая окунаться в воспоминания, – от Сэмовых криков после очередной отцовской вылазки._

_– И от этого тоже, – согласился Бобби. – Джон редко обращал внимание на ваш возраст, вы всегда были для него помощниками._

_– Скорее, солдатами его личной армии, – с горечью проговорил Дин._

_– Но для меня вы были просто детьми. Невероятно смышлеными, сильными, храбрыми, но детьми. Я не понимал, как ваш отец может не замечать и не ценить этого. И, честно говоря, порой был этому рад, потому что он дал эту возможность мне. Быть с вами, стать вашим другом. Вы были удивительными. Сэм просто сводил с ума своими вопросами, но искать ответы на них было увлекательно._

_Дин отложил дробовик и теперь, опершись на машину, просто слушал. При воспоминании о маленьком брате на душе потеплело. Он улыбнулся:_

_– Да, Сэмми уже к двенадцати перечитал половину твоей библиотеки и поразил своего учителя истории докладом по греческой мифологии._

_– А ты поражал меня тем, что находил самые неординарные решения и выходы из ситуаций и толкал такие идеи, что не каждый взрослый додумается, и в своих расчетах ты бывал прав чаще, чем ваш отец. А еще своей преданностью семье, – Бобби замолчал. Дин упорно изучал оконную раму с облупившейся краской, в надежде, что краткий экскурс в прошлое закончился. Но Бобби и не думал уезжать: – Сынок, случайно так вышло или нет, но этот мальчик теперь тоже твоя семья. Наша. Он мне напоминает вас обоих. Словно годы вдруг повернулись вспять: такой же упрямый и сообразительный, и любознательный, и, кажется, уже очаровал свою учительницу и даже шерифа Миллз. Знаешь, он один из лучших учеников в классе. При желании он может много добиться…_

_– Значит, ты понимаешь, почему ему здесь не место, – жестко ответил Дин, выпрямляясь. Он наконец посмотрел в глаза Бобби: – Ему нужны люди, которые помогут развить его способности, направят их в правильное русло, дадут ему хорошие условия, нормальную жизнь и возможности в будущем._

_– Ему нужны люди, которые будут любить его, рядом с которыми он будет чувствовать себя нужным, – не менее жестко парировал Сингер. – Ты бы променял вашу жизнь на колесах, с бесконечными охотами и сменяющими друг друга мотелями, но рядом с отцом и братом, на теплый дом и сытый ужин с чужаками?_

_Запрещенный удар._

_– Он – не я._

_– Ну да. Очень ценное замечание._

_Оба замолчали. Дин смотрел в сторону, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. Потом послышался тяжелый вздох и скрип колес – Бобби развернул кресло:_

_– Знаешь, я еще не встречал никого, кто бы преуспел в умении делать себя несчастным так, как ты. Если бы за это дело давали награды, они бы все были у тебя._

_С этими словами он направился в дом. Дин швырнул ружье в багажник и с силой захлопнул крышку.  Потом спохватился: «Прости, детка»._

 

Даже сейчас он осторожно погладил руль и снова попросил прощения. Слова Бобби причинили боль. Это было нечестно, черт возьми! Можно подумать, все, что с ними происходило, было по его желанию! Да, это он заставлял брата хлестать демонскую кровь, просто чтоб потом пострадать по этому поводу. Наверное, еще и крылатого ублюдка Захарию держал за яйца, лишь бы тот продолжал свои уговоры сдаться Михаилу и стать ангельским презервативом, разве может быть что-то увлекательнее? Не говоря о том, как потрясающе было гоняться за Люцифером и запустить Апокалипсис. Да,  он все делал сам, просто ради любви к страданиям. Ему, конечно же, нравится чувствовать себя ничтожеством, выслушивать от каждой твари оскорбления, истекать кровью, терять раньше, чем обретешь… Задолбали. Сейчас самое время сделать именно то, что хочется, – просто поохотиться, потом посидеть в баре и снять на пару часов красотку, или даже двух, и на всю ночь! Но в них, в этих словах, была и правда – все действия были его выбором, только его. Было бы здорово уметь выбирать иначе или не выбирать вообще. И просто жить, как получится, и обманываться, убеждая себя, что можешь дать кому-то нормальную жизнь, что Бен…

– Дин, Дин, я что, сам с собой говорю?

– А, что? Прости…

– Я спрашиваю, что ты думаешь о Брайне и Сьюзен Метьюз? Помнишь, Южная Небраска, фермерский дом с двойными стенами... Они переехали. По-моему, они хорошие люди и для них была важна семья. Штат хороший, город, кстати, один из самых спокойных по криминальным показателям.

Дин открыл было рот, но не нашелся что возразить. Эти люди были действительно хорошими, любили своих детей и не обидели бы Бена.

Он чувствовал на себе выжидающий взгляд Сэма, но не хотел встречаться с ним глазами, подозревая, что увидит в них насмешку.

– Сэмми, давай не сейчас. Сначала дело.

 

*-*-*

 

Городок Дерри был тихим и спокойным, из тех, где все друг друга знают и любая мелочь тут же становится главной новостью города. И самое громкое преступление – когда местный алкаш пытается своровать бутылку в магазине. Шериф Тодд не слишком удивился, когда к нему пришли федералы. Он был даже рад – ничего подобного здесь отродясь не случалось, так что помощь не помешает. И кто бы мог подумать! Сотворить такое со своим лучшим другом. Нет, конечно, парни были не самыми образцовыми гражданами. Они еще в школе прослыли известными шутниками, достали многих. И в колледже, куда поступили вместе, тоже не оставили свои шуточки, поговаривают, один из студентов после такого розыгрыша чуть не покончил с собой, из петли вытащили. Но такое! Вряд ли парень полный псих, раньше за ним не замечали склонности к жестокости. К жестоким розыгрышам – да, но не к убийству. Похоже, бедняга теперь не в себе. Нет, он не здесь, тут всего лишь участок. Его перевезли в Бангор, ради его же безопасности, а то местные уже готовы были линчевать несчастного, город тихий, люди спокойные, богобоязненные, у них-то и преступлений не бывает.

Определенно, шериф давно не разговаривал и соскучился по новым лицам – вклиниться в его монолог было практически невозможно. Впрочем, в этом не было нужды, он сам все рассказал.

Парень, которого привели в комнату свиданий на встречу с федеральными агентами, совсем не походил на маньяка, получающего удовольствие от освежевывания жертвы. Заводилой он теперь тоже не выглядел. Жалкий, ссутулившийся, дергавшийся при каждом громком звуке. Подняв на Винчестеров полные боли глаза, он пробормотал:

– Оставьте меня в покое. Думаете, вы можете наказать меня сильнее, чем я сам и Марти? Я устал повторять одно и то же. Зачем спрашивать, если все равно не поверите?

Дин осторожно, спокойно, как если бы разговаривал с загнанным в угол животным, предложил:

– Просто расскажите по порядку, что там, по-вашему, произошло. Все, что вы запомнили.

– Вы не поверите.

– А вы попробуйте. Поверьте, нам приходилось слышать и не такие истории.

То ли успокоившись, то ли поняв, что других вариантов нет, Том начал рассказывать:

– Ну, нам с Марти некуда было пойти, скука смертная. Мы бы и не приезжали сюда, но родители Марти сказали, что если он не появится, они перестанут высылать ему деньги. Вот я за компанию приехал, чтоб он не загнулся от работы в отцовском магазине. А тут в луна-парке обновленная комната страха, типа новые экспонаты. Решили пойти прикольнуться – это в детстве было страшно, а теперь… да чисто поржать. Этот луна-парк приезжает каждый год, и всегда одно и тоже. Всегда. Отстой полный. Посмотрели мы на эти экспонаты, – он фыркнул, – тряпичные куклы в театральных костюмах. Самое толковое – скелет в натуральную величину, ну мы и решили, что его можно было бы неплохо использовать в женском кампусе. Девчонок попугать. Он свисал с потолка, высоко, зараза, висел. Не дотянуться. Ну, я оглянулся. Рядом было какое-то убожество – чудак с граблями. Ну, типа палач. Мы еще поржали над этим, мол, работы нет, и фермер подался в палачи со своим же инвентарем. Я решил ими воспользоваться – ну, зацепить скелет за ребра и стянуть вниз, – его губы задрожали. – Я… Я не знаю, клянусь, я не знаю, как зацепил Марти за рукав. Марти рассмеялся и сказал: «Эй, чувак, ты ошибся адресом. Не меня, а его», – Том закрыл лицо руками и всхлипнул.

Сэм не позволил ему удариться в истерику – слишком рано.

– Продолжайте, что произошло дальше?

– Мне показалось, что будет смешным, если я малость порву на нем одежду, а потом мы с воплями вывалимся к людям. У них глаза бы повылазили. Да хозяева только бы выиграли от этого! К ним бы народ валом повалил!

– Ага, новый маркетинговый ход, – проворчал Дин, игнорируя нарочито удивленный взгляд брата. – Ладно, мастер продаж, что было дальше?

– Ну, я дернул за эту штуку и отодрал ему рукав, потом сделал несколько живописных рваных полос на груди, правда, немного кожу зацепил, но Марти сказал, что так даже правдоподобнее будет, если с кровью, а потом… – его затрясло.

– Что потом?

– Я не знаю! Они словно дернулись вперед и хватанули Марти по руке. Я хотел отдернуть, но они словно перестали меня слушаться. Я не мог выпустить проклятую штуковину из рук. Она как будто сама двигалась. Я клянусь вам, я хотел остановиться и не мог. Я не мог! – Том начал качаться на стуле взад-вперед, и казалось, что он набирает амплитуду, чтобы изо всех сил удариться лбом о стол. Потом вдруг остановился, сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил: – Все закончилось, когда он перестал дышать… Только тогда я смог остановиться, – он вдруг заплакал и даже не пытался вытереть слезы. – Боже, он так кричал! Я не могу спать по ночам. Он мне снится каждую ночь. За крики по ночам меня уже избил сосед по камере, но я ничего не могу поделать. Мне снится Марти…

Когда его уводили, он все еще рыдал и просил прощения у друга.

Детектив, выпустивший их из комнаты свиданий, хмыкнул:

– Ну, что скажете? Наш Ганнибал поведал вам что-то новое? Или все ту же сказку плел, что все случилось само?

– Ну, по нему не скажешь, что притворяется. Парень и правда выглядит так, словно не спал много ночей.

– Так ему и надо, – жестко отрезал детектив. – Не знаю, зачем вас прислали, но расследовать тут нечего. Все они потом каются, рыдают. Против фактов не попрешь. Имеющихся доказательств достаточно, ни один суд присяжных его не оправдает, после того как посмотрит запись.

Записей было несколько. Отстойная или нет, но «комната страха» привлекала посетителей, а теперь уж, наверное, и вовсе не стало отбоя от желающих увидеть место кровавой расправы. Несколько человек, привлеченных криками несчастного студента, бросились туда, но вместо того, чтобы помочь и остановить это безумие, достали телефоны и начали снимать происходящее. Хорошо хоть полиция сразу у всех изъяла записи, а то народ теперь не задумывается – сразу все выкладывает на ютуб. По словам старого полицейского из хранилища вещдоков, владельцы записей очень возмущались тем, что у них отняли их «интеллектуальную собственность».

Очень хотелось сказать что-то очень забористое по поводу этих интеллектуалов, но Дин сдержался.

Напоследок полицейский предупредил:

– Надеюсь, вы еще не завтракали. Нед Митчел после просмотра увидел не только свой завтрак, но и вчерашний ужин.

Запись была в отвратительном качестве, потому что освещение в «комнате страха», как и полагалось, было не ахти, зато вопли жертвы записались идеально. Истошные крики, в которых с трудом можно было разобрать слова: «Том, что ты делаешь! Прекрати!», «Я не могу! Я пытаюсь! Оно само». Вкупе со странными граблями, или скорее вилами, неумолимо опускающимися на упавшую окровавленную жертву, все это больше походило на третьесортный ужастик. 

Дин поморщился:

– Давай еще раз, но без звука, а то я не могу думать.

Он пристальнее вгляделся в картинку – было в ней что-то неправильно, какое-то несоответствие в движениях:

– Пусти-ка помедленнее. Да-да вот здесь.

Сэм увеличил руки Тома, сжимающие древко, и покадрово прокрутил фрагмент.

 – И что это значит? – поднял брови Дин.

– То, что он действительно пытался остановить это безумие. Смотри, там, где руки должны двигаться вперед, он тянет их назад. И мышцы напряжены тогда, когда они должны быть расслабленными, и наоборот. Он борется…

Камере каким-то образом удалось захватить безумный, испуганный взгляд «палача».

– Ну, это что угодно, но не удовольствие, – заключил Сэм. – Это испуг. Парень в ужасе.

Разговоры со свидетелями никаких результатов не дали. Никто не чувствовал, что температура понизилась, никакого пара изо рта, значит, это не призрак. Но не мешало бы проверить.

«Комната страха» в луна-парке явно переживала период расцвета – у входа стояла очередь. Дина передернуло от отвращения: люди ломились посмотреть на место трагедии. Угол был отгорожен лентами, но это никого не смущало, и наверняка хозяева еще долго не будут смывать следы крови со стен. Вот так и появляются призраки. По-хорошему, следовало все сжечь, раньше, чем появятся новые жертвы.

Скелет действительно оказался пластиковым. ЭМП молчал, никаких призраков, следов серы или чего-либо еще. Зато в хранилище вещдоков прибор просто сходил с ума. Страшная штука со следами крови был упакована и помечена биркой.

Вернувшись в мотель, Сэм тут же засел за компьютер.

– Что-то нашел по нашему садовому инвентарю? Может, обезумевшая метла? – Дин открыл две бутылки пива и подал одну брату.

Тот немного помялся, потом сказал:

– Это средневековое орудие пытки, – и странно посмотрел на Дина. Задумываться, что значит его взгляд, не было никакого желания, к тому же Дин и сам знал, что это такое. Следовало сосредоточиться на деле. Исследования, конечно, дело Сэма – в этом он действительно хорош, как, впрочем, и во всем, ведь у него был отличный учитель, но поруководить-то надо! Повернув стул спинкой вперед, Дин уселся на него верхом.

– Надо проверить, не было ли подобных случаев. Может, наша «лапа» где-то засветилась?

Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, бросил:

– Уже проверил. Ничего. Зато посмотри, что я нашел, когда не стал конкретизировать. «Щекотало» нигде не светилось, но его, так сказать, «товарищи по цеху» очень даже.

Он перечислил:

– Музей истории в Нью-Хейвене, Частный музей инквизиции в Нашуа, Нью-Гэмпшир, и «Дом сладкой боли» в  Бриджпорте, Коннектикут. 

– Этот выбивается из ряда, а вот третий, может, и не наш. – Он отпил немного пива, уткнулся подбородком в сложенные руки.

– Думаешь, они настоящие? – поинтересовался Дин.

– Почти уверен. Музеи предпочитают оригиналы и очень гордятся, если вдруг им везет. Ну а о многочисленных комнатах страха и говорить не стоит – они спят и видят что-то оригинальное, хоть винтик. И будут об этом трубить на каждом углу.

– Почему тут так популярны комнаты страха и музеи пыточных инструментов?

– Да из-за салемских ведьм.

Дин удивленно поднял брови:

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, разве Салем не в Масачусетсе?

– Да, и там процесс над салемскими ведьмами до сих порой продолжает приносить весьма приличный доход, за счет любопытных туристов. До сих пор очень популярны театрализованные представления, реконструкции салемского процесса, экскурсии в темницы, где проводились допросы.

– Но мы-то не в Массачусетсе.

– Об этом процессе стало известно, потому что он был первым и громким, но после него по всему побережью прокатилась волна «охоты на ведьм», погибло немерено женщин, можно только догадываться, сколько из них на самом деле были ведьмами. Так что здесь тоже могли решить заработать, почему нет? Прогресс прогрессом, но человеческие предпочтения за последнее тысячелетие не слишком изменились – людям нравятся чужие страдания.

На душе было паршиво, и в очередной раз Дин задался вопросом, стоило ли спасать мир, в котором люди развлекаются тем, что смакуют муки друг друга, пытки считают пикантным развлечением, а постановку трагедии, унесшей сотни жизней, – лучшим спектаклем?

Сэм молчал, как будто размышлял о том же.

Дин устало потер лоб и нарушил молчание:

– Проклятие? И как оно запускается?

– Пока не знаю, – пожал плечами брат, – но случай явно не единичный. Надо проверить остальные.

– Повтори-ка что у нас есть? Там есть детали?

Сем кратко изложил:

– В Нью-Хейвенском музее погиб сторож – напился, решил прикорнуть на ближайшем стуле, который, по странной случайности, оказался частью экспозиции с прессом для черепа. Утром его мозги нашли разбрызганными вокруг. То ли спьяну решил поэкспериментировать, то ли просто не повезло.

Младший кликнул по следующей ссылке.

– Три месяца назад. Нашуа. Молодая парочка решила добавить «перчинки» в свою сексуальную жизнь. Ночью они пробрались на выставку пыточных инструментов, аттракцион принадлежал дяде потерпевшей. И решили испытать «дочь дворника». Чем им не угодили традиционные кожаные наручники с цепями из ближайшего секс-шопа, неясно. Как бы то ни было, девица разрешила надеть на себя приспособление, позволяющее удерживать на одной линии голову, руки и ноги. Для достоверности дужки зафиксировали болтами. Они, правда, были новыми, но пару это не смутило. Через полчаса сидения в неудобной скрюченной позе, у девушки начало болеть все тело. Собственно, так эта штука и работает, – пояснил Сэм, – второе ее название «аист». Уже через несколько минут такое положение тела приводило к сильнейшему мышечному спазму в области живота. Далее спазм начинал распространяться в район груди, шеи, рук и ног, становясь все более мучительным, особенно в месте начального возникновения спазма. По прошествии некоторого времени…

_… к тебе не прикасаются, но тебе кажется, что тебя рвут на части. Никто не выламывает суставы и не рвет жилы, но ощущения мало отличаются. Боль постоянная, непрекращающаяся, и кажется, что сердце заполняет всю грудь, прожигает ее и выплескивается жидкой лавой. А вокруг сполохи пламени…_

_– Нет!_

Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Хватит подробностей, – Дин поморщился: голос звучал резко, хорошо хоть не истерично.

– Ладно… Я думал… – Сэм осекся, посмотрев на него. – Ладно. Короче, оно сработало как надо, у девчонки начало все болеть. Парень кинулся вынимать болты, но это не помогло. Дужки не размыкались, Девушка умерла от болевого шока – сердце не выдержало.

– Что с парнем?

– Условный срок за убийство по неосторожности. Согласно заключению экспертов, просто петли заржавели.

– Думаешь, то же, что и в нашем случае?

– Полагаю, имеет смысл пообщаться с очевидцем. Может, он не все рассказал? Вдруг, что-то вспомнит.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Апрель 2012_ **

Винчестеры отсутствовали уже вторую неделю, и Бен чувствовал, что начинает скучать по ним, причем, что удивительно, не только по Сэму, но и по Дину.

Через несколько дней после их отъезда на первом этаже дома в любом месте можно было наткнуться на раскрытые книги. Бен понял, что теперь Бобби работает над новым делом. Точнее, Винчестеры, а Бобби им помогает. Несколько раз он уезжал куда-то и возвращался с кипами новых книг, несколько раз просил Бена что-то достать с верхних полок стеллажа. Теперь на раскрытых разворотах красовались не всякие непонятные символы и уродливые чудовища, а угрожающего вида предметы, а также картинки и гравюры, показывающие их применение. По правде говоря, эти изображения корчащихся от боли людей были куда страшнее, чем монстры. Наверное, потому, что люди делали такое с людьми. В этот раз Винчестеры часто звонили Бобби, и, кажется, он волновался, потому что всякий раз спрашивал: «Как твой брат?», а потом долго хмурился и что-то искал в книгах. Каким-то внутренним чутьем Бен догадывался, что речь шла о Дине, и c удивлением понял, что тоже волнуется.

Вернулись они, как обычно, неожиданно и, если не считать повязок на запястьях Сэма, были целыми и невредимыми. Оба выглядели уставшими, измученными и какими-то издерганными, особенно Дин – наверное, что-то пошло не так. Почти сразу же они засели с Бобби в кабинете и что-то долго обсуждали. Дин по большей части молчал, и в приоткрытую дверь было видно, как он неровно вышагивает по кабинету со стаканом виски в руке. Почему-то от этого было тревожно. Помаявшись в гостиной в ожидании, когда же взрослые наговорятся, Бен ушел к себе – все же следовало сделать уроки. Он надеялся, что они скоро закончат, и можно будет рассказать о последней игре в бейсбол – один из игроков выбыл, пришлось играть за него, и команда выиграла. Теперь появился реальный шанс попасть в основной состав. И этой новостью очень хотелось поделиться.

Но когда через два часа он спустился вниз, совет у Бобби все также продолжался, только теперь все разговаривали на повышенных тонах. Бен не слышал начала разговора, но по голосам понял, что спорят они давно и оба Винчестера уже порядком завелись, и это не было похоже на их обычные перебранки – голоса разносились по всему дому.

– Что значит, я останусь дома? Ты никуда один не поедешь! Стоит тебя оставить одного, и ты тут же во что-то влипаешь! – орал Дин.

– Думаешь,  у меня будет меньше шансов влипнуть, когда ты в таком состоянии? – парировал Сэм, – Знаешь, я, конечно, хороший охотник, но не уверен, что смогу нормально работать, если мне придется еще следить за тобой, чтобы ты никого не застрелил по ошибке.

– Когда это тебе надо было следить за мной?

– После возвращения из Ада – ты так и норовил сунуть голову в каждую петлю. Ты не контролируешь себя. Когда ты в последний раз спал больше двух часов? И не пил? Вспомни Аманду. Ты едва не сломал ей руку. – Сэм замолчал, наверное, успокаиваясь, потому что следующие слова он произнес совершенно другим тоном: – Извини, но мне надо, чтобы ты прикрывал мне спину, а я пока не могу на тебя в этом положиться.

На мгновенье воцарилось молчание, потом раздался звук удара, и Бен вздрогнул.

– Знаешь, Дин, мне надоело. Можешь разнести здесь все, можешь даже ударить меня, если тебе будет легче, но мои условия таковы: или я заканчиваю это дело один, а ты помогаешь Бобби рыться в книгах и искать, как обезвредить этот средневековый хлам, или Бобби находит кого-то другого, а мы оба сидим дома и караулим друг друга. Потому что я, черт возьми, не собираюсь терять тебя в очередной раз. С меня хватит! – теперь уже орал Сэм. – Я знаю, что ты уверен, будто у тебя семь жизней, как у какой-то гребаной кошки, но у меня нет больше желания проверять, так ли это!

 Сэм вылетел из комнаты, едва не сбив Бена с ног.

Он нашел его возле Импалы – Сэм проверял багажник. Бену всегда хотелось рассмотреть его содержимое поближе, но сейчас было не до того – отчего-то не оставляло ощущение, что маленький уютный мир, к которому он уже привык, разваливается, и опять по вине Дина.

– Ты уезжаешь из-за него?

– Что? – растерянно захлопал глазами Сэм. – Ты о чем?

– Ты уезжаешь из-за Дина? Да?

Сэм покачал головой.

– Нет, малыш. Просто надо закончить работу.

– Это из-за него? – Бен кивнул на перевязанные запястья. – Он тебя подвел?

– Нет, – Сэм вздохнул, закрыл багажник и уселся на крыльцо. – Просто иногда Дин забывает, что он всего лишь человек. И порой надо отступить. И нет ничего постыдного в том, что иногда ты оказываешься слабее, – как-то непонятно пояснил он. Бену даже показалось, что сейчас Сэм разговаривал не с ним, а что-то объяснял брату.

– Вы так ругались… – он примостился рядом.

– Не обращай внимания, у нас обоих выдались напряженные дни. Вот и…

Ну конечно, сейчас опять скажет, что Дин просто волнуется, начнет выгораживать…

– Как ты его терпишь? – вопрос вырвался сам собой, и показался таким невежливым и грубым. Мама бы наверняка сделала замечание.

– Он мой брат, – пожал плечами Сэм, – другого у меня нет. Родственников не выбирают, да я и не хотел бы.

– Но он бывает таким... – подходящее слово никак не получалось найти. В голову лезли только «засранец» или «гоблин».

Сэм догадался и улыбнулся:

– Засранцем? Да. Но я всегда могу на него положиться, – вдруг сказал он, совершенно противореча своим же словам, сказанным в кабинете. – Он никогда не бросал меня, помогал, даже если я не заслуживал его помощи. Прощал то, чего не прощает больше никому.

– Что? – почти прошептал Бен, чуя неладное.

– Вранье, недомолвки, – Сэм замолчал, думая о чем-то своем. Потом посмотрел на притихшего Бена и вдруг улыбнулся, солнечно, как при первой встрече: – Не бери в голову, к тебе это не относится. Я скоро вернусь. Присмотри тут за Дином, пока меня нет, ладно?

Бен рассеянно кивнул, переваривая услышанное.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Апрель 2012_ **

Горлышко бутылки звякнуло о край стакана – Дин поморщился: звук получился слишком громкий. Он глотнул и закрыл глаза, ощущая, как виски горячей волной прошло по пищеводу и камнем упало в желудок – все верно, больше там ничего не было – он не ел со вчерашнего дня, с отъезда Сэма. Впрочем, есть и не хотелось - он никак не мог избавиться от запаха гари и тлена. Казалось, ими пропахло все. А стоило опустить веки, как перед глазами начинали мелькать алые сполохи, цепи, разодранная плоть. Он чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Открыв глаза, Дин посмотрел на бутылку, которую продолжал сжимать – оставалась лишь половина. Мало. Слишком мало. Мелькнула мысль взять одну из колымаг Бобби – Импалу забрал Сэм, без нее Дин просто не отпустил бы его – и отправиться в бар, на окраине Су-Фолс имелась парочка подходящих. Там никто не будет смотреть с тревогой и укоризной, качать головой и кашлять в бороду. И наверняка найдется парочка крепких парней, которым не нравится, когда их обставляют в бильярд… Быть может, физическая боль хоть на время освободит от той, другой, мешающей дышать. А если повезет, и парни не пожалеют сил, можно будет отдохнуть, отключка – это ведь тоже отдых, по крайней мере, никаких снов… Заманчиво, но нельзя.

Сэм был чертовски прав – напарник должен прикрывать спину, а не лажать. Брату пришлось ехать к чокнутым ролевикам одному, потому что он, Дин, как последняя скотина, тупо нажрался, надеясь залить муки совести. А потом валялся в номере, куда его притащил брат. Вместо того, чтобы быть рядом, когда обкурившиеся старшеклассники решили, что именно на Сэме можно испытать новую игрушку. Реконструкторы хреновы! Сэмми пришлось несколько часов провести привязанным к дыбе. Дин не знал, что хуже: понимать, что у тебя нет шансов сойти с нее, или ждать каждую минуту, что вот-вот проклятие запустится. Это он, Дин, должен был вытащить брата, а не какой-то незнакомый охотник, у которого случайно оказались свои дела в этом выездном дурдоме под названием «Клуб исторической реконструкции».

Но вместо этого он жалел себя и сейчас продолжал заниматься тем же, хотя пора привыкнуть, что некоторые вещи нельзя ни изменить, ни простить, сколько бы ты жизней ни спас. 

Еще раз взглянув на бутылку, он решительно подошел к раковине и вылил остатки виски.

Следовало заняться делом. Пока что все, что они могли, – просто собрать все смертельно опасные игрушки, чтобы они не унесли больше ничьей жизни. Знать бы только, откуда они берутся. Дин потер лоб, что-то вертелось на краю сознания. Было что-то важное, что они упустили. Он, Дин, упустил. А теперь Сэмми снова один, и ему не на кого рассчитывать. Хотелось просто сдохнуть или кого-то убить. Дин застыл, судорожно сжимая край столешницы, потом резко развернулся и вышел из дома. Он зашел в пустующий ангар, который давно использовал как гараж для Импалы и мастерскую, перебрал несколько монтировок, взвешивая их в руках, и, наконец, остановился на одной.

Уцелевшее ветровое и боковые стекла старого «мерса» брызнули яркими осколками, но это не принесло никакого облегчения. Дверца держалась на честном слове и отвалилась после первого же удара. Остальные последовали за ней… Дин остановился, лишь когда монтировка застряла в покореженном металле, пробив насквозь капот многострадальной колымаги. Он стоял, тяжело дыша, пелена ярости, застилавшая глаза, постепенно уходила. Повисшая тишина была просто оглушающей, и раздавшийся судорожный вздох прозвучал в ней особенно громко и резко. Дин обернулся: чуть поодаль, переводя испуганный взгляд с него на раскуроченную машину, стоял Бен. Вот черт! Дин закрыл глаза и беззвучно выругался. Потом снова посмотрел на Бена: казалось, тот очень хотел убежать, но просто не мог сдвинуться с места.

– Б-бен! – он сделал шаг вперед и остановился, заметив, что тот отпрянул. Сзади с лязгом и грохотом обвалился бампер.

Надо было все объяснить, но уже поздно.

Дин сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и тщательно контролируя свой голос, сказал:

\- Все нормально. Не бойся. Просто иди в дом. Хорошо?

Бен ответил не сразу, но потом все же кивнул:

– Да, сэр, – сейчас в его словах не было вызова, с которым он произносил их обычно, точно зная, что Дину неприятно. Скорее, в них звучало облегчение. Развернувшись, он припустил к дому.

Дин недолго смотрел ему вслед, потом повернулся к окончательно разбитому «мерсу» – будет чудом, если в дальнейшем удастся использовать хоть какие-то детали из этого мотора.

Он жестко провел ладонью по лицу. «Поздравляю, Дин Винчестер, тебе удивительно удается вызывать расположение людей. И ты еще задаешься вопросом, откуда у ребенка это затравленное выражение в глазах? Будет странно, если он сам не позвонит в службу опеки, чтобы его забрали отсюда».

Можно было догадаться, что Бену, как и любому мальчишке, будет любопытно посмотреть, что творится на свалке, тем более, что грохот наверняка разносился по всей округе. Быть может, Бен и не будет считать его пьяницей, зато наверняка сочтет психопатом. Вот еще один довод в пользу того, что надо поскорее найти подходящую семью. Кого там Сэм предлагал? Тщетно пытаясь вспомнить хоть одну фамилию, он медленно направился обратно в ангар – положить монтировку на место.

 

*-*-*

 

Вспышка ярости оказалась полезной – в голове немного прояснилось. И теперь Дин мог трезво и, главное, относительно спокойно обдумать все произошедшее. Он запорол это дело с самого начала. Если первый случай – студент задрал насмерть друга – зацепил его не больше, чем любая другая работа, то визит в темницу, воссозданную с максимальной достоверностью, здорово выбил из колеи. Все эти жаровни, клетки, щипцы и… крючья вызвали в памяти образы, которые Дин тщетно пытался забыть, хотя и знал, что это невозможно.

 

_Они без труда нашли «Башню ведьм», самый популярный музей в Нашуа. Народ шел туда так, словно там приплачивали. Такую небывалую популярность музей получил после несчастного случая с племянницей владельца. Дело уже во всю обрастало слухами._

_У Фрэнка, парня погибшей, не удалось узнать ничего нового. Никакого пара изо рта, никаких шумов и миганий света. Все как обычно. Да, ничто не предвещало трагедии. И петли работали нормально, во всяком случае, ему даже в голову не пришло, что они могут заесть – за экспонатами следили, потому что посетители могли пожелать примерить что-то на себя и сфотографироваться._

_В общих чертах его история совпадала с тем, что им уже было известно. Только объяснил, что они не развлекались. Это было наказанием, придуманным самой Линдси. Девица загуляла в колледже, а потом ей не давало жить чувство вины – начала резать себя, впала в депрессию и была просто на грани. А что нетрадиционный подход выбрали, так это потому, что парень работал сторожем в «Башне», а она участвовала в представлениях. В Салеме это очень популярно и привлекает туристов. Вот и предприимчивый дядя погибшей решил перенять опыт коллег. Конечно же, это сработало. Теперь же он вообще получал сверхприбыли – полиция вернула «ценный экспонат» владельцу, и его снова демонстрировали всем желающим._

_У Фрэнка оказался запасной комплект ключей, и он просто жаждал хоть как-то отмстить жадному ублюдку, зарабатывающему на несчастье_

_«Башня ведьм» располагалась неподалеку от старого собора, наверное, претендуя на историческую значимость, и на самом деле была кирпичным домом, с облицовкой под камень. Сверху располагались сувенирная лавка и ресторан – на минуту в душе даже шевельнулось любопытство: какие же должны быть сувениры и названия в меню? «Сахарная Ведьма на палочке»? «Суп приворотный»? Или что-то из арсенала палачей?_

_Но стоило Дину войти в импровизированное подземелье с арочными сводами, с которых свисали цепи и крючья, как стало не до веселья._

_Часть комнаты отводилась для зрителей. На стенах висели оттиски средневековых гравюр, по большей части из «Молота ведьм», свисали цепи и крючья. По спине прошел неприятный холодок. Но вот сама экспозиция… Все выглядело как в кино: у одной из стен была клетка для ожидающих своей очереди ведьм, верстак с воротом и ремнями на краях, высились горкой кандалы и сложенные друг на друга деревянные колодки, в углу стояла клетка в форме человеческой фигуры, на постаменте гордо высилось кресло с утыканными шипами сидением, спинкой и подлокотниками. Не вызывало сомнений, что игра актера, привязанного к такой штуке, выглядела очень убедительной. Гораздо убедительней, чем у тех, кто просто стоял за решеткой, якобы ожидая своей очереди. Дин отвел рукой свисающие с потолка цепи, но тут что-то холодное коснулось щеки, он оглянулся и отпрянул: одна из цепей оканчивалась приличным крюком, и именно он сейчас покачивался прямо перед глазами._

_Сердце пропустило удар, взгляд непроизвольно выхватил жаровню, на которой полагалось раскалять щипцы и клейма. Очень рационально – клейма прожигали кожу насквозь, оставляя глубокие мучительные раны, но не позволяли истечь кровью, что очень удобно, если надо, чтобы жертва прожила подольше. В висках вдруг заломило от криков и стонов, в глазах зарябило от вспышек, завоняло жженой плотью… Он тонул и слеп в сполохах пламени, в этом кровавом мареве. Резкой болью в теле отозвались места, где крючья вгрызались в измученное тело, и по ушам резанул высокий скулящий звук. Дин не сразу понял, что скулит он сам._

_На улице его вырвало, и стало легче, но боль не отпускала, ни когда они вернулись в мотель, ни в самом мотеле, ни сейчас, по прошествии нескольких дней._

 

Тогда он впервые за долгое время напился до отключки, чтобы не помнить, не чувствовать, не видеть взгляд Сэма. Именно с того дня все пошло по наклонной.

Утром Сэм ничего не сказал, просто молча забрал ключи от Импалы. Лучше бы наорал или даже дал в морду, лишь бы только не смотрел этим понимающим встревоженным взглядом.

Дальше стало только хуже. Дин знал, что зря на вопрос Сэма, уверен ли он, что стоит продолжать это дело, упрямо ответил «Да». Не хотелось признаваться брату в своей слабости. Разве это мыслимо – признать, что Дин Винчестер чего-то боится? Детский сад, и только.

Визит к госпоже Аманде, тоже, кстати, вопреки желанию Сэма, только усугубил проблему.

 

_Винчестеровское упрямство и наглость сыграли с ними злую шутку – они прошли к госпоже, не дожидаясь, пока она закончит «встречу». Дин понял, что «попал», едва увидев «офис», оформленный под темницу, правда, в несколько современном варианте. Центральное место занимал андреевский крест с обвисшим на нем обнаженным мужчиной. Аманда, хоть и была недовольна наглостью федералов, но все же ответила на их вопросы, время от времени прерываясь на то, чтобы одарить вниманием своего пленника. Как Дин ни пытался напомнить себе, что все происходящее здесь делается добровольно и по ободному согласию, он все равно каждый раз вздрагивал от звона цепей и стонов. Перед глазами начинало все кружиться..._

_…Они так кричали, так умоляли его, но он не останавливался, просто не мог – потому что остановка означала боль, ту саму дикую боль, которую он терпел в течение тридцати лет. Он должен был избавиться от этой боли. И был лишь один-единственный способ. В аду действует лишь одно правило: или ты, или тебя…_

_Судя по встревоженному взгляду Сэма, тот понимал, что происходит. Аманда тоже. Изображать скучающее равнодушие становилось все труднее, но Дин заставил себя выслушать рассказ._

_Она не знала настоящих имен своих клиентов, полная анонимность всех устраивала. Для нее он был Джордано. Настоящий фанат средневековых темниц, коллекционировал гравюры и книги, все, что связано с Инквизицией. В тот раз он пришел возбужденный – сказал, что ему невероятно повезло, он купил нечто потрясающее – настоящий девайс тех времен. Он принес его с собой – сказал, что это настоящий «железный кляп». Его и еще какой-то особый ошейник он приобрел за сумасшедшие деньги на аукционе._

_– Что именно произошло?_

_– Разве вы не читали в отчетах?_

_– Мы хотим услышать еще раз, может, вы припомнили какие-то подробности, которые ускользнули от вас раньше._

_– Как пожелаете, – Аманда пожала обнаженными плечами. – Вам ведь знакомо устройство железного кляпа? – Она дождалась слабого кивка от Дина, легкая улыбка скользнула по ее губам. – Так вот, Джордано возбудился, едва я застегнула на его затылке замок. Хотя я не позволяла ему. – Сэм поморщился, и это тоже не укрылось от ее цепкого взгляда._

_Аманда откровенно забавлялась, наблюдая смущение Сэма, и щедро приправила рассказ скабрезными подробностями, а в конце огорошила – Джордано ушел от нее сам._

_– Если бы вы действительно были из ФБР или полиции, то знали бы, что умер он не здесь. Просто когда всплыла правда о его пристрастиях, ваши коллеги журналисты сочинили эту байку, – Дин видел, как расслабился Сэм – их приняли за бульварных писак. Увы, у него расслабиться не получалось. Он задыхался, перед глазами все плыло и снова сверкали вспышки, крики, лязг цепей и треск разрываемой плоти._

_У двери Сэм не выдержал и задал вопрос:_

_– Зачем,  зачем они идут на это?_

_Она пожала плечами:_

_– По разным причинам, кого-то гложет чувство вины, кто-то таким образом раздвигает свои границы, кто-то просто пытается узнать их. Так же как некоторые предпочитают быть на моем месте._

_Она вдруг приблизилась к Дину и громко прошептала:_

_– Если хочешь, котик, я помогу тебе узнать твои собственные границы, – она потянулась к его подбородку. – Я же вижу, что тебя волнуют мои игрушки._

_Дин резко схватил женщину за руку, так что та вскрикнула от боли._

_– Да? Мои границы? Не дай тебе Бог узнать их… – прошипел он, стискивая руку все сильнее и сильнее. Аманда, скуля, опустилась на колени. Ему казалось, что стоит еще немного сжать руку, и он услышит звук ломающейся кости, который заглушит, наконец, голоса, звучащие у него в голове._

 

Сейчас он знал, что границ у него нет и не было. И если бы Сэм не остановил его, то и пути назад не было бы.

Дин ненавидел себя за все, что сделал, но теперь к этому добавилось еще и презрение за то, что не смог справиться с эмоциями и едва не угробил брата. В результате его истерии, они с Сэмом не проводили расследование, а просто собирали факты и свидетельства, даже не пытаясь их обработать и проанализировать. Сэм, обожавший подобную работу, просто не мог ею заняться, все силы уходили на то, чтобы уследить за слетевшим с катушек братом.

Настало время исправить положение. Пора было включать мозги или то, что от них осталось. В любом случае, здоровый крепкий сон в ближайшем будущем не светил, а Сэму требовалась вся возможная помощь.

И Дин зарылся в книги.

Казалось, Бобби обчистил все библиотеки и архивы восточного побережья – от описаний процессов над ведьмами, протоколов допросов, свидетельств очевидцев голова шла кругом. Развернувшаяся после салемского процесса охота на ведьм привела на костер и на виселицу немало людей. И все они, независимо от виновности, проклинали своих мучителей, судей и клеветников. Проблема была в том, что любая из этих жертв могла проклясть как палачей, так и инструменты, причинявшие ей боль, то есть круг подозреваемых был необычайно широк. Еще одной проблемой было то, что все виновники были мертвы три сотни лет, а может, и больше, потому что, по словам какого-то эксперта, которому Бобби показал «аиста» и ошейник из арсенала «Джордано», оба предмета были изготовлены еще раньше и, по-видимому, были привезены из Европы. И даже если у родственников погибших остались какие-то предметы, содержащие частички ДНК, или просто особо дорогие сердцу покойных, то результатом действия, скорее, стал бы призрак, и не один, а не запуск работы механизмов, да еще и, практически одновременно, в разных городах. Слишком сложная комбинация. Искать, кто оказался катализатором этой реакции, было все равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена.

Как ни хотелось забыть все недавние события, отбросив эмоции, Дин проанализировал ту информацию, что у них была. Судя по всему, они имели дело с проклятием, и следовало выяснить, как оно запускается. Еще в Нью-Хейвене, когда Сэм опросил сотрудников музея и получил отчеты полиции, они поняли, что все три жертвы объединяло глубокое чувство вины: Марти, видимо, терзался из-за того, что чуть не довел до самоубийства сокурсника, Линдси не могла себе простить измену, Вильям Кейдж, погибший сторож, винил себя в гибели дочери: забыл забрать ее из школы, она пошла домой сама, и ее сбила машина. Но каждый человек в чем-то да виновен, а в этих местах – музеях, «комнатах страха» – были сотни людей. И они остались живы, несмотря на то, что ради фотографии рисковали примерить некоторые приспособления и инструменты на себя. К тому же теорию нарушал банкир: судя по рассказу Аманды, он не раз и не два пользовался своей игрушкой. По этой же причине отпадала теория Сэма, что проклятые предметы как-то влияют на сознание. Дин чувствовал, что есть что-то еще, что они оба упускали из вида.

Ответ он нашел в отчетах о смерти «Джордано», и он был так очевиден, что Дину захотелось хорошенько обо что-то треснуться своей безмозглой головой.

Согласно заключению патологоанатома, в «железном кляпе» сработал какой-то потайной механизм и из трубки выскочили острые штыри, пробившие нёбо и подбородок. Но умер банкир не от этого, а от удушья. Носом пошла кровь и залила единственное отверстие для дыхания – узкую щель. Он задохнулся. Дин знал, каково это: железная трубка перекрывает носоглотку, дышать можно только ртом. А умелая игра с этой щелью просто творила чудеса: достаточно закрыть ее пальцем, и жертва будет готова на все что угодно…

От воспоминания к горлу подкатила желчь. Дин тряхнул головой. Он близко, очень близко к разгадке. Только не поддаваться панике. Кровь – вот что было общим во всех случаях. «Щекотало» взбесилось после того, как Том Мальком оцарапал Марти, Линдси в депрессии резала запястья – из ранки запросто могла пойти кровь, пьяный Кейдж, прежде чем забраться на кресло с прессом, упал и разбил бровь о ручку этого кресла. Что если в случае с Джордано, кровь была не следствием, а причиной?

Чутье подсказывало, что так оно и было. Но что эта разгадка им давала? Ничего. Они могут собрать эти штуковины и запереть, чем, собственно, как раз и занимался Сэм, но так им лишь останется приезжать к очередному месту происшествия и изымать очередной пр _о_ клятый предмет, потому что Бог знает, сколько их разошлось по стране. Следовало искать источник. Эта мысль пришла в голову, когда Дин в очередной раз пытался подумать, куда пристроить Бена. Он честно старался вспомнить предложенные Сэмом варианты, но каждый раз, когда думал об этом, мысли сами разворачивались в другом направлении. Не будь Дин так зациклен на своих собственных страданиях, не будь Сэм занят тем, что нянчился с братом, они бы и сами догадались, тем более что подсказка уже прозвучала – аукцион. Конечно, продавец мог сохранять анонимность, в конце концов, поиск по e-bay ничего не дал. Но ведь можно было зайти с другой стороны: любое профессиональное сообщество – достаточно тесный мирок, в котором все в той или иной степени владеют информацией друг о друге и о клиентах. Просто доступна она лишь своим. А у них, у Винчестеров, был человек, имеющий к аукционам самое непосредственное отношение.

Поделившись догадкой с братом, он начал все читать по новой, пытаясь найти способ если не снять проклятие, что как-то его обезвредить.

 

*-*-*

 

Но как бы Дин ни старался закопаться в работу, он оставался всего лишь человеком. А людям нужен сон. И хотя он давно смирился с тем, что сотворенного не забыть и не исправить, и кошмары – неизбежная расплата за содеянное, Дин засиживался допоздна, пытаясь как можно дольше оттянуть момент возвращения туда, где никому бы не пожелал побывать. И все равно рано или поздно сдавался и засыпал. Снова и снова он выдергивал себя из очередного кошмара и долго лежал, уставший и разбитый, прислушиваясь к звукам старого дома, пытаясь успокоить громко бьющееся сердце. Чашка крепкого кофе и час физических упражнений приводили его в чувство. Сотня отжиманий и сотня подтягиваний, приправленные пробежкой в несколько миль, – были проверенным лекарством Джона Винчестера от уныния и злости. А Дин злился – на проклятье, на людей, погибавших так нелепо, и больше всего на себя. Конечно, приятнее и проще было бы просто хлопнуть стакан-другой виски, но охоту этим не завершишь, да и Бобби предупредил, что не потерпит такого при ребенке. И хотя Дин проворчал тогда, что старик заигрался в дедушку, в душе он был согласен, понимал, что Бобби прав. И упорно подтягивался и отжимался, а потом, приняв душ, усаживался за книги.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Апрель 2012_ **

Доклад следовало написать от руки и непременно на отдельных листах, сложность была в том, что чистые листы лежали сложенными стопочкой у Бобби на столе. А кабинет Бобби и гостиную – когда Сингеру нужен был его стол – оккупировал Дин. Он почти безвылазно сидел там, обложившись старыми пожелтевшими книгами, от которых несло пылью и хотелось чихать. Бен никак не мог понять, когда же Дин спит и спит ли вообще. Не то чтобы было страшно, что Дин увидит его в кабинете – Бобби никогда не запрещал заходить и рыться на полках с книгами, единственным условием было не трогать без него разные амулеты и другие охотничьи штуки и не читать вслух всякие непонятные фразы. Да и Дин вел себя спокойно, не придумывал новых правил, не ругался, даже пива почти не пил… Просто не хотелось с ним встречаться, вот не хотелось, и все.

Но Дина не было ни в гостиной, ни за столом Бобби. Он спал на старом продавленном диване в кабинете. "Значит, он все-таки спит", - мелькнула мысль. Это было хорошо. Стараясь двигаться тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящего, Бен быстро пересек комнату и потянул на себя верхний ящик.

– Нет, – произнес Дин.

Бен подпрыгнул от неожиданности – черт, все-таки разбудил!

– Я… - начал оправдываться Бен, – Мне надо…

Но Дин просто отвернулся, ничего не ответив, и стало ясно, что он спит. С непонятным облегчением вздохнув, Бен вернулся к ящику, но тут же вздрогнул не то от стона, не то от послышавшегося всхлипа.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – бормотал Дин. Он хмурился, его голова металась по подушке, дыхание стало тяжелым и прерывистым, то и дело с губ срывался полустон-полувсхлип и мольба остановиться. Между бровями пролегла глубокая складка, и на какое-то мгновение лицо исказила гримаса боли.

Наверное, следовало уйти, потому что если Дин проснется и поймет, что его рассматривали и слышали, то ему это не понравится, и в то же время не получалось, что-то не позволяло сбежать. Надо было разбудить его, хотя бы чтоб больше не слышать этих пугающих стонов, но как? Подходить близко опасно – если он, Бен, спросонья так ударил Дина, что у того остался синяк, то страшно подумать, что будет, если ударит Дин. Умней всего уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не видел и не слышал, но, определенно, сейчас там, во сне, Дину было больно, очень больно. А это неправильно, так не должно быть.

Еще один особенно громкий, какой-то скулящий звук вывел Бена из оцепенения, и он выбежал в гостиную. Стопка книг, высившаяся на краю стола, подходила как нельзя лучше – достаточно дернуть за край скатерти. Получилось даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал – толстые тома рухнули на пол, потянув за собой скатерть, и по полу запрыгали разноцветные шарики M&Ms, вывалившиеся из маленькой вазочки.

– Что… что случилось? – взъерошенный поле сна Дин стоял в дверном проеме, опираясь о косяк. Вообще-то выглядел он так, словно вообще не спал, и, кажется, прятал за пояс пистолет. Но могло и показаться.

– Я случайно, я не хотел. Извини. – Получилось действительно слишком - разбитая ваза в планы не входила. Зато сработало. – Я сейчас уберу. Извини.

Дин махнул рукой.

– Ерунда, с тобой все в порядке? Не поранился?

– Ага, – кивнул Бен, и, видя, как Дин нахмурился, быстро пояснил: – В смысле все в порядке. Не поранился.

Быстро собрав осколки и поправив с помощью Дина скатерть, Бен вернулся к себе. Листы так и остались внизу, но он и не смог бы писать: увиденное все еще стояло перед глазами, так же как и звучащие в ушах стоны. Теперь он вспомнил, на что они были похожи. Они с мамой тогда еще жили в другом доме, побольше. Так плакал соседский щенок, когда его только принесли, он ластился к ногам, просил ласки и тихонечко обижено скулил, если на него не обращали внимания. И вечером, когда Барса – так назвали этого смешного толстячка – оставили ночевать в будке, Бен не мог уснуть от его скулежа. Жалко было до слез. Мама тогда сказала, что малыш просто скучает по своей маме и ему надо, чтоб кто-то с ним поиграл. И на следующий день Бен пошел к соседям и попросил разрешения поиграть с Барсом, чтобы ему было не так грустно. Это было здорово. А потом они переехали… Но это все глупо, Дин не маленький щенок и точно не скучает по маме. И вообще, кошмары ведь снятся, только если ты чего-то боишься, ведь так? А разве Дин может чего-то бояться? Ему-то не грозит приют, его отец никогда от него не отказывался. Бен с содроганием вспомнил о своих собственных страшных снах. Взгляд переместился на покачивающегося на легком сквозняке «ловца снов» – бусины тускло поблескивали в лучах послеполуденного солнца. Хорошо, что Сэм подарил чудесный амулет – за прошедший месяц не было ни одного страшного или просто плохого сна. Только… Пришедшая в голову мысль заставила вздрогнуть. Это ведь «ловец снов» Дина. Может, у него начались кошмары потому, что он остался без амулета? Но ведь это не значит, что надо отдать обратно свой, да? «Подарки – не отдарки», ведь так? К тому же, в нем, наверное, запуталась куча дряни о приютах и дальнобойщиках и циклопах, еще перейдет все на Дина.Тоже ведь нехорошо.

Отдавать такую полезную штуку очень не хотелось, честно говоря, это вообще пугало.

 

 

*-*-*

 

В «Лавке древностей», так назывался магазинчик в двух кварталах от школы, Бен бывал лишь однажды – забирал у хозяина какой-то пакет для Бобби. Тогда он не слишком смотрел по сторонам, но запомнил, что там была куча всякой всячины, и среди нее вполне могли оказаться «ловцы снов». Он не ошибся и теперь в растерянности смотрел на пять амулетов, висящих в ряд. Они ничуть не походили на тот, подаренный, и отличались даже друг от друга: цветом, размером, узором паутины, бусинами. У одних была бахрома, у других перья. И были, честно говоря, не дешевы. Он мог купить один из них – денег, которые давал Бобби за помощь по хозяйству, хватило бы, ну может чуть пришлось бы взять из карманных, но как узнать, какой выбрать? Какой из них самый правильный? Вздохнув, Бен вышел из магазинчика с пустыми руками, решив, что среди книг в кабинете и гостиной наверняка найдется такая, в которой о «ловцах» написано все.

Книги снова были повсюду: на полках, на подоконнике, стопками сложенные на полу – окинув все это взглядом, Бен решил осторожно расспросить Бобби, тем более, Дина поблизости не было.

Начать разговор издалека не получилось, Бобби тут же спросил, что конкретно о «ловцах снов» хочет знать Бен. И тут же объяснил, что амулеты, которые продают в лавке, -  просто барахло для туристов, которое если и работает, то очень слабо и недолго. Настоящий «ловец снов» надо делать специально для человека, которому собираешься подарить, делать и думать о нем, обязательно что-то хорошее. Тогда получается сильный амулет, который поймает любой плохой сон, даже самый страшный кошмар.

Это было даже лучше – можно сэкономить деньги, а уж если Бобби сказал, что так амулет получится сильнее, то тем более.

Тем временем Бобби снял очки и, внимательно посмотрев на Бена, поинтересовался:

– Ты просто так спрашиваешь или хочешь кому-то помочь?

Бен помедлил. Сказать честно, что хочешь помочь себе – чтобы оставить подаренный ему амулет – было стыдно, но ведь он хочет новый для Дина, после этого ему тоже будут сниться только хорошие сны, значит, это можно считать помощью. Все честно. Он осторожно кивнул.

– Помочь.

– Тогда я могу научить тебя, если хочешь. Но если начнешь, то придется довести дело до конца. Ты подумай немного и реши сам, стоил ли начинать. 

Прежде, чем вернуться в свою комнату, Бен осторожно поинтересовался:

– А ты умеешь?

– Могу, наверное, хотя давно не делал, но ты пойми, я же не знаю, для кого ты готовишь амулет, и не смогу думать об этом человеке, а без добрых пожеланий «ловец» будет таким же бесполезным, как и те, что ты видел в лавке.

Договорились на следующий вечер. Бобби велел принести несколько ивовых прутиков.

 

*-*-*

 

Найти иву особого труда не составило, срезать длинный гибкий прут - тоже. Немного подумав, Бен срезал еще – вдруг здорово получится, и можно будет сделать несколько штук?

Когда он пришел к Бобби, Дин как раз куда-то ушел, на столе в гостиной не было ничего, кроме старой перевернутой кастрюли. Бен был разочарован: ведь для ловушки нужны нитки, бусины, перья. Где же все? Значит, ничего не будет?

– Ты же обещал…

Бобби покачал головой:

– Ты же не думал, что для того, чтобы сделать сильный амулет, достаточно четверти часа?

Признаться, именно так Бен и думал, а еще ожидал, что будет достаточно каких-то фраз на латыни из книг, и все – дело в шляпе. Оказалось, все не так просто. Прежде, чем приступить к сгибанию прутика, его следовало вымочить и намотать вокруг кастрюли, чтобы потом получилось красивое кольцо, Бобби напомнил:

– Помнишь о правиле? Пока работаешь, желай добра человеку, для которого стараешься.

Ничего не получалось: прутья ломались, разворачивались, норовя хлестнуть по рукам, но хуже всего было то, что не получалось подумать ничего хорошего. Как назло в голову лезли только обиды: как не приехал, как оставил их с мамой, как рассказывал дурацкие правила и кричал на Сэма, и даже уезжал, не прощаясь. Когда сломался третий прут, Бен сдался.

– Ничего не получится.

– Почему? Конечно, получится, – подбодрил Бобби. – Наверное, мы просто плохо вымочили, надо подождать подольше – я ведь давно ничего подобного не делал.

– Нет, не выйдет. Я не могу думать о нем хорошо.

Во взгляде Бобби ясно читался вопрос.

– Это… он не слишком ... – Бен еще немножко помялся, потом собрался с духом и выпалил: – Разве хороший человек откажется от своей семьи?

Бобби долго не отвечал. Потом осторожно сказал:

– Знаешь, причины бывают разные, часто они нам просто неизвестны, иногда надо оставить семью просто ради того, чтобы спасти, – он еще немного помолчал, потом продолжил: – Но ведь ты хочешь сделать ему подарок, значит что-то хорошее в нем все же есть, иначе ты не стал бы ему помогать. Ведь так?

Такое в голову Бену не приходило. Он просто пожал плечами. В конце концов Дин его когда-то спас, да и сейчас не отдает в приют.

Очередная лоза неожиданно легко свернулась как надо, и Бобби ловко прикрепил ее края к кастрюле скотчем.

– Вот видишь, получилось! Хороший знак, – ободряюще улыбнулся Бобби. – Может, все же попытаешься?

Из ивового прутика вышел очень даже красивый круг, и теперь его надо было обмотать кожей. Узкие замшевые полоски были точь-в-точь как на подаренном амулете, только не потертые. А вот дальше все стало не так красиво – обматывать оказалось не так просто – витки расползались, ложились криво, а то и вовсе раскручивались, и все приходилось начинать сначала. Бен злился, ему хотелось зашвырнуть все подальше или вообще разломать. Вспоминать монстриху и Дина надоело, потому что там везде была мама, и от этого становилось только хуже.

– Я не могу!

– Ты просто так думаешь. Лучше вспомни что-то хорошее и яркое.

На ум тут же пришел фейерверк. Он оказался настоящим сюрпризом. Они с мамой, конечно, тоже видели фейерверки, но никогда не запускали сами, и уж точно никогда никто не запускал их ради него. Дин тогда стоял, опершись на Импалу, и смотрел на них с Сэмом блестящими глазами и даже улыбался. Тогда Бен наорался так, что на следующее утро едва мог говорить. Это было здорово. Ладно, фейерверк тоже можно засчитать, ну хотя бы за то, что не запретил… А потом Бобби велел закругляться, и Бен с удивлением заметил, что успел обмотать почти весь круг. Бобби его похвалил и добавил:

– Ты, главное, почаще вспоминай, ради чего это делаешь, тогда станет легче. Помни, что есть причины, по которым ты хочешь сделать такой подарок.

Бобби говорил это каждый раз, стоило Бену решить, что он не может. А случалось подобное часто, потому что плести паутинку оказалось еще сложнее, чем обматывать круг из лозы кожей, на один только первый ряд ушло два дня: нитки путались, рвались, и все выходило криво. Бобби не помогал, только повторял иногда: «Думай, почему ты хочешь его сделать».

В конце концов Бен решил, что из-за Сэма. Во-первых, вернется он скорее всего уставший, а как тут выспишься, если рядом кого-то мучают кошмары? Во-вторых, Сэму легче и безопаснее, когда с ним Дин, и не просто Дин, а выспавшийся и спокойный, ну и, в-третьих, Сэм любит брата и волнуется за него, иначе не просил бы присмотреть за ним. Определенно, «ловец снов» был необходим. И с этими мыслями Бен с горем пополам закончил два ряда.

А потом неожиданно стало легче, и помог, как ни странно, этот урод Шон Фихем.

Честно говоря, очередную драку трудно назвать помощью, но так получилось. Поняв, что с Беном им не справиться, Шон с дружками нашли себе новую жертву – Итана Муди, и подкараулив на улице, пытались отобрать у него карманные деньги. Бен успел вовремя – они как раз напали на Итана, думали, никто не увидит. Глупые, неужели не понимали, что друзей не бросают?

Бена привезла домой шериф Миллз – все-таки не очень хорошо, когда участок так близко к школе, зато отлично, когда шериф тебе симпатизирует, или не тебе, а твоему деду. Дин встретил их на пороге, вытирая руки тряпкой. Ясно, чистил оружие и не хочет, чтобы кто-то посторонний видел.

– Принимай своего Рэмбо.

Бен робко поднял глаза на Дина, на удивление, тот не выглядел сердитым, только озабочено скользнул взглядом по ссадине на лбу. 

– Что случилось? – спросил он, непонятно к кому обращаясь.

– Ну, у него были некоторые разногласия с мальчиками из школы, и когда я подъехала, он их уже разрешил, – ответила Миллз, – вот только в больницу ехать не хотел ни в какую. Сказал, что сначала надо домой.

Наверное, следовало выглядеть виноватым, но Бен не мог удержать довольной улыбки.

– Спасибо, шериф. Мы со всем разберемся. Бен, марш в дом.

Опустив голову, Бен подчинился. Дойдя до двери, обернулся и услышал слова шерифа – она решила заступиться:

– Не будь слишком строгим с парнем, они давно нарывались, с тех пор как приехал, ему проходу не давали. Давно надо было, чтоб кто-то дал отпор негодникам. Больше не полезут. Бен молодец, вы его хорошо научили.

Она испытующе смотрела на Дина, тот никак не отреагировал. Еще раз поблагодарил и пошел следом за Беном.

– Так как, поделишься своей версией? - спросил Дин, открывая шкафчик, в котором Бобби хранил лекарства.

Бен пожал плечами.

– Они хотели побить Итана Муди. Он мой друг. Меня никто не тронул, – хвастливо заявил он. – Так что все цело, – он задрал футболку и покрутился, демонстрируя отсутствие синяков и ссадин.

– Да, – поднял бровь Дин, – а украшение на лбу?

– Это когда с велика падал.

– Ясно. Забирайся на стол.

Бен подчинился. Было почти не больно, только защипало, когда Дин начал промывать ссадину.

– Голова не болит? Может, все-таки в больницу?

Бен отрицательно помотал головой. Больниц он боялся с тех пор, как в семь лет съел что-то не то в «Макдональдсе». Он тогда проснулся в пустой палате, а мамы нет. Потом оказалось, что она просто выходила, чтоб заполнить какие-то документы, но страх остался до сих пор. Нет, в больницу он точно не хотел, уж лучше Дин.

– Ну, ты же сам можешь зашить, если что. Ведь так?

Дин едва заметно вздохнул.

– Так. Но тебе зашивать ничего не надо. Хватит пластыря. Точно голова не болит?

– Неа.

Дин внимательно на него посмотрел, потом стянул края ранки пластырем и хлопнул по плечу:

– Готово. Но ты сегодня все-таки спокойно посиди, и если что, сразу ко мне или к Бобби, – он стал собирать аптечку.

Можно было уходить, но отчего-то отчаянно хотелось поговорить. Хоть о чем-то.

– Когда-то я уже разбивал лоб, и мама возила меня к врачу. Тогда было больнее.

– Теперь ты старше и сильнее. Смог потерпеть. Ты молодец.

Похвала была приятной, хотелось сказать в ответ что-то такое же:

– Нет, это у тебя здорово получается.

Дин удивленно изогнул бровь, но поблагодарил с легкой улыбкой:

– Спасибо.

– Я бы тоже так хотел, ну как вы с Сэмом – уметь зашивать, и вообще, – и застыл, поняв, что сказал что-то не то.

Дин долго молчал, потом все же ответил:

\- Тебе так не надо, всегда рядом будет кто-то, кто поможет. А лучше быть осторожнее.

Следующий вопрос напрашивался сам собой:

– А у тебя не было?

Дин покачал головой:

\- Не всегда, – и отошел.

 

После этого уж точно был повод желать Дину добра. И дело пошло быстрее. Очередные два ряда в ловушке получились очень быстро и легко. Трудно сказать, делали мысли ловушку сильнее или нет, но определенно облегчали и ускоряли работу.

Бусины – три черных блестящих и пять цветных поменьше - удалось найти в магазине, где продавали всякие спицы, нитки и прочую дребедень для шитья. С перьями оказалось сложнее – орлов в Су-Фолс как-то не наблюдалось, зато голубей было в избытке.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Апрель 2012_ **

Предложение Бобби оставлять их с Беном ненадолго одних Дин принял без возражений. Хотя где-то внутри почувствовал легкий укол обиды. Все это время, после случившегося на свалке, Бен упорно его избегал. Пару раз Дин пытался наладить отношения – спрашивал о школе, о тренировках, но, получив краткие односложные ответы, перестал. Он не винил Бена – если б мог, сам бы себя избегал, но увы. Возможно, следовало объясниться, но Дин чувствовал, что уже ничего не в силах изменить, да и не был уверен, что стоит. Определенно, стоило побеспокоиться о семье, где Бену было бы хорошо, но как только Дин начинал об этом думать, мысли тут же возвращались к работе и требовалось срочно проверить какую-то очередную гипотезу. По большому счету, за прошедшие полторы недели только однажды было хоть что-то, похожее на нормальный разговор: когда шериф Миллз привезла Бена с разбитым лбом. Оказалось, ничего серьезного – обычная ссадина, но Дин не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз вид крови вызывал такую слабость в ногах. Занимаясь ранкой, он стал задавать вопросы, убеждая себя, что просто хочет отвлечь Бена от неприятных ощущений, но на самом деле точно знал, что это требовалось ему самому – чтобы унять дрожь в руках. Наверное, разговор оказался удачным, потому что с тех пор ситуация изменилась. Теперь Бена можно было чаще застать на кухне или в комнате, и он не отводил взгляд при встрече, за обедом оживленно отвечал на вопросы Бобби, рассказывая, как дела в школе, о бейсболе. Всегда только Бобби, но Дин ничего и не спрашивал – боялся нарушить установившееся хрупкое перемирие. Он просто слушал разговоры, смех и чувствовал, что на душе становится легче и светлее. Хотя, возможно, все дело было в том, что выстрел, сделанный наугад, попал в яблочко.

Сэм позвонил из Нью-Йорка довольный и вдохновленный – Сара Блейк не только выяснила, через какой аукцион продавали пыточные инструменты, но и помогла связаться с владельцем лотов.

Им оказался молодой делец с Уолл-стрит Генри Уайт. Несколько лет назад он получил наследство от дальнего родственника, с которым семья давно не поддерживала отношения. Но ни разу не удосужился его посмотреть: дом, расположенный в каком-то медвежьем углу, его не слишком интересовал, но и не обременял. Однако кризис заставил задуматься о расходах – ведь налоги никто не отменял, поэтому разумнее всего было избавиться от бесполезной недвижимости. Прежде чем принять решение, Уайт решил все же отправиться в глушь и на месте решить, что делать дальше. Дом его впечатлил. Здание было построено в Англии в начале 18 века, богатый эксцентричный американец, повернутый на Европе и архитектуре тех времен, просто купил его у обнищавших после Второй мировой войны владельцев и оплатил перевозку в Америку. Семья его не поняла.

– Я бы тоже не понял, – заметил Дин.

– Ну, у богатых свои причуды, – хмыкнул Сэм.

Поехал Уайт с другом. При осмотре здания они обнаружили подвальчик с целой коллекцией пыточных инструментов. Оказалось, что родственник был не только ценителем архитектуры, но и коллекционером. Парни к тому времени уже решили, что там можно открыть гостиницу, обустроить ее в готическом стиле, пообещать потенциальным клиентам уединение и встречу с призраками, и во всю праздновали будущий успех. В подземелье они спустились уже навеселе…

– И решили поиграть, – бесцветным голосом продолжил Дин.

– Ну, может и так. Похоже, они партнеры не только по бизнесу, но Генри сказал, что они ходили, рассматривали коллекцию, а потом его затошнило, и он выскочил из комнаты, а когда вернулся, обнаружил друга мертвым на… – Сэм замолчал, видимо, решая, что говорить, а что нет, и продолжил, – обнаружил мертвое тело друга на одном из предметов обстановки.

Дин хмыкнул, оценив изворотливость брата.

– Через некоторое время погибший начал Уайту сниться, потом являться в офисе, дома… Забегая вперед, скажу, что причиной была романтическая дурь – наш Генрих решил в память о произошедшем хранить у сердца окровавленный платок, понятно, с кровью покойного. Как только я сжег милый сувенирчик, призрак исчез.

– Молодец, – похвалил Дин. - Но каким боком здесь Инквизиция, или кто там пользовался этим всем?

– У покойного был благотворительный фонд помощи детям-сиротам, и Генри решил, что призрак оставит его в покое, если он продолжит его дело. Ну, и как успешный делец придумал, как одним выстрелом поразить сразу несколько целей: продать страшную коллекцию, а вырученные средства отдать в фонд. Мол, пусть послужит благим целям. Он подсчитал, что выгоднее продавать не все сразу, а поштучно и через аукцион.

– Благими намерениями… – пробормотал Дин.

– Совершенно верно. Благо парень оказался адекватным, все понял, снял с аукциона оставшиеся лоты и без разговоров дал все имеющиеся данные: кому продавал, куда отправлял. Был готов даже выкупить обратно, но сам понимаешь, коллекционеры такой народ, что это вряд ли прокатит. Завтра поеду на место, разберусь, может, что-то выясню.

В целом, это еще не гарантировало, что все прекратится, и тем более не давало объяснения, как все это барахло обезвредить, но все равно было неплохо, к тому же у Сэма был такой радостный голос, что Дин решил оставить сомнения на потом.

Еще через два дня Сэм позвонил и рассказал о находках в хозяйском архиве. Бывший владелец оказался ярым коллекционером, он не только не продал и не уничтожил содержимое подземелья, но и постепенно пополнял ее, скупая образцы. Он был в некотором смысле грамотным и осмотрительным, понимал, что подобные вещи могут быть опасными, тем более что при восстановлении дома произошло несколько несчастных случаев, и именно в этом помещении, поэтому вызвал кого-то, кто превратил комнату в некое подобие ловушки. Как бы предметы ни влияли на мозги, в этой комнате они были безвредны. Ну а когда попали за ее пределы, их действия больше ничего не сдерживало.

– Понятно. Достаточно капли крови – и топливо для адской машины готово. Но погоди, тогда как погиб первый человек, если комната защищена?

– Я выяснил. Тут неподалеку кто-то решил, что выгодно начать разработку гранитного карьера и взрывали породу. Дело не выгорело, работы прекратили, но дом дал трещину, и ловушка разрушилась.

– То есть теперь комната перестала работать сейфом.

– Да, но я срисовал то, что осталось от символов, почти все уцелело. Надо будет найти недостающие, но думаю, вам с Бобби это не составит труда.

 

*-*-*

 

Сэм вернулся через три дня, и не один.

– Дин? Хочу познакомить тебя с человеком, спасшим мне жизнь. Это просто редкая удача, что мы снова пересеклись.

При виде коренастого блондина, вылезшего из потрепанного пикапа, у Дина непроизвольно сжались кулаки. Джейсон Рурк был последним человеком, которого Дин желал видеть.

– Ты? – вырвалось у него. Он отметил, как удивленно вытянулось лицо Сэма, но тот ничего не спросил, и Дин не стал ничего объяснять.

Рурк коротко улыбнулся:

– Не слишком ты приветлив с теми, кому обязан жизнью брата.

– Он прав, без него я бы в лучшем случае остался без рук…

Дин почувствовал раскаяние: Рурк прав – не появись он так вовремя, в лучшем случае, Сэма бы покалечили, в худшем… Об этом и думать не хотелось. Не важно, что он чувствовал по отношению к Рурку, именно ему он обязан тем, что Сэмми сейчас здесь. Рурк просто выполнил его, Дина, работу. Может, именно поэтому он вызывал такое раздражение. А может, ему никогда не нравилось быть в долгу перед кем-то. Особенно перед этим человеком.

Он отступил в сторону, пропуская обоих в дом.

– Кажется, я должен тебя поблагодарить за спасение брата. Спасибо.

Рурк пожал плечами:

– Я и сам задолжал тебе – так и не сказал спасибо за то, что спас мою задницу.

Дин пристально посмотрел на него и кивнул:

– Не за что. Мне жаль, что тогда так вышло. Но ты сам знаешь, что …

– … это был единственный выход, – закончил за него Рурк. – Да.

Но ни в глазах, ни в голосе согласия не было.

Он заметно сдал с тех пор, как Дин видел его в последний раз. Седина в светлых волосах почти незаметна, но поникшие плечи говорили о том, что жизнь его не балует. Впрочем, годы и профессия не щадят никого.

Дин вынул из холодильника пиво, протянул каждому по бутылке.

– Ну так как, Рурк, расскажешь нам, как ты оказался в том средневековом дурдоме? А то, по словам Сэмми, ты исчез как Золушка, у которой через минуту машина превратится в тыкву.

Оказалось, Рурк выслеживал начинающую ведьму. Все, что он знал, – девчонка увлекается средневековьем и реконструкциями. Наверное, случайно нашла какие-то книги по магии и решила поэкспериментировать, идиотка. Она чуть не угробила двух человек, и следовало ее остановить раньше, чем дойдет до убийства. А оказалось, что этих начинающих ведьм целая компания. И вот, пока отирался вокруг, услышал разговоры о каком-то пленнике, на котором барышни «после всего» собирались испытать исцеляющее заклятие. Собственно, за тем и пошел – чтобы поймать их на горячем, а застал Сэма, привязанного к дыбе.

«Ну да, уж точно не для того, чтобы спасти того несчастного, на ком собирались экспериментировать», – мрачно подумал Дин.

– Что ж ты так быстро слинял?

– Извини, Дин, но у меня была своя охота.

– И как закончилась?

– Девочки доигралась, – коротко сказал Рурк, – сам знаешь, чем это заканчивается.

– А в Новой Англии как оказался?

– Это допрос?

– Нет, просто пытаюсь быть вежливым, – пожал плечами Дин.

– Неудачно.

– Ладно, девочки, не ссорьтесь, – примирительно сказал Сэм. – Извини, Джейсон, Дин просто засиделся дома, вот и ворчит…

– Ну, в таком доме и я бы засиделся, – Рурк обвел взглядом комнату. – Неплохо утроился, Винчестер, обычно охотники только теряют. А ты у нас домом обзавелся, семьей – пацан вон на бейсбол ходит, осталось только садик с цветочками и газонокосилку… Неплохо устроился, – повторил он.

– Мне тоже нравится.

Какое-то время все молчали, потягивая пиво. Дин следил за Рурком. Тот побродил по комнате, изучил стопку книг на подоконнике и презрительно скривился при виде вазочки с конфетами на столе. К счастью, ему хватило ума промолчать, потому что тогда Дин не выдержал бы и выставил его из дома. Сэм, присев на край стола, настороженно наблюдал за обоими.

Первым заговорил Рурк:

– Так что, «Дело об инквизиции» закрыто?

Дин вопросительно посмотрел на брата: осведомленность постороннего человека об их расследовании в общем-то напрягала. Сэм успокаивающе улыбнулся:

– Все в порядке, Дин. Джейсон в курсе. Именно он помог мне стащить со склада «нюрнбергскую деву» – новый владелец, к счастью, не успел ее перевезти в свой музей или куда-то там. А потом доставить ее в хранилище.

От раздражения и ощущения, что посягнули на его территорию, сводило челюсти. Хотя, может, это была банальная ревность, злость за то, что Рурк может то, на что его, Дина, Сэм считает неспособным. Злость на то, что Рурк оказался сильнее, полезнее, за то, что оказался рядом.

Но, взяв себя в руки, Дин постарался ответить спокойно:

– Думаю, еще нет. Теперь надо изъять все то, что наш «меценат и благотворитель» успел распродать. Коллекционеры не так легко расстаются со своими игрушками. К тому же все это добро надо уничтожить. Деревянное сожжем, железки отвезем на место. И надо будет найти способ обезвредить и их. Потому что на них столько крови и страданий, что простой переплавкой не обойдешься.

Рурк долго смотрел на него, как будто что-то мысленно взвешивая, потом сказал:

– А тебе не приходило в голову, что, может, эти штуковины делают полезное дело? Разве на них погиб хоть один невинный человек?

– В них нет разума, они убивают, не разбирая, виновен человек или нет, взрослый это или ребенок.

– И тем не менее, я так понял, у каждого был грешок за душой… Люди по сути своей – твари.

– Но не нам их судить.

– Как знать, Винчестер, как знать. Из детей потом и вырастают чудовища, скажешь, нет?

– Так, Рурк, – начал подниматься Дин. – Запасы моей вежливости закончились. Похоже, мы засиделись.

– Расслабься, Винчестер, скоро уеду. Я и приглашение Сэма принял не потому, что жаждал услышать твои благодарности, мне нужно было повидать Бобби.

Дин чувствовал, что еще немного, и он кинется на охотника, но благо тут вернулся Бобби, и Рурк ушел с ним в кабинет. Не мешало бы выяснить, что за дело у нового приятеля Сэмми к Сингеру, но мысль мелькнула и тут же вылетела из головы, потому что пока Рурк курил на крыльце, ожидая, когда Бобби обзвонит нужных людей, из школы вернулся Бен. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, разговаривал с незнакомцем, охотно отвечал на вопросы, и настроение Дина испортилось окончательно. С ним, Дином, он себя так не вел. Его задело и то, что Бен предпочел чужака даже Сэму, с которым не виделся несколько недель.

– Я смотрю, наш парень уже совсем освоился, да? – похоже, Сэма радовала непонятная доверчивость и общительность Бена.

– Даже слишком, – буркнул Дин. – Я думал, он первым делом побежит к тебе, хотя бы поздороваться. Вы ведь друзья и давно не виделись.

– Все в порядке, мы встретили Бена, когда подъезжали. Так что уже успели перекинуться парой слов, –улыбнулся Сэм.

Что ж, теперь ясно, почему Бен так свободно общался с Рурком. Еще бы – он же чертов спаситель Сэма!

 Дин заставил себя успокоиться. Уже ничего не изменить, после боя кулаками не машут. Рурк просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, в отличие от него, Дина. Ну а Бен… наверное, Бен сам решал с кем ему интереснее.

Наконец Рурк получил от Бобби нужную информацию и собрался уезжать:

– До встречи, Дин.

– Искренне надеюсь, что больше мы не пересечемся, – не удержался Дин.

– Как знать, Винчестер, как знать, – проворчал Рурк, – сам видишь – мир тесен.

Он смерил Дина взглядом и сел в машину.

 

*-*-*

 

Проводив машину Рурка взглядом, Сэм уселся на крыльцо рядом с Дином.

– Вы были знакомы?

– Да, – нехотя подтвердил Дин, – пришлось столкнуться на одной охоте.

– И судя по твоему виду, вы не слишком поладили, – это звучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение.

– Ну у нас был… назовем это конфликтом интересов, – ушел от ответа Дин. Ему определенно не хотелось обсуждать эту тему. – Это было, когда я охотился один.

До сих пор не хотелось вспоминать время, проведенное без брата. Нет, все было нормально, эффективненько так, ни на кого не приходилось отвлекаться – сосредотачиваешься на работе, и все. Вот только при взгляде на пустующее пассажирское сидение - ощущение, словно потерял часть себя, и холод там, где должно ощущаться тепло.

– Ну теперь-то все в порядке? Мне он показался нормальным мужиком. Не слишком общительным, но нормальным.

Дин промолчал. Он не знал, что ответить. Насколько нормален человек, и не просто человек, а охотник, укрывавший в доме гуля только потому, что у того был вид недавно умершего сына? Он прекрасно знал, что этот «сын» уже убил семью по соседству, и ничего не предпринял. Когда Дин ворвался в дом, монстр как раз закончил есть мать и собирался приступить к любящему отцу. С другой стороны, что можно тогда сказать о Винчестерах? Их собственный отец заключил сделку, чтобы вернуть Дина, и тут же попросил, если придется, убить Сэма. Можно ли оставаться нормальным после всего увиденного и пережитого? После сделок с демонами и ангелами, после Ада и Рая, бесчисленных смертей и воскрешений. Ему не хотелось думать ни о Рурке, ни о семейных, хм, закономерностях.

– Да, Сэмми. Все в порядке.

Весь вечер Дин и Сэм провели в кабинете Бобби, обсуждая возможные варианты действия. Очевидным было то, что Дин сказал Рурку – сначала надо собрать все, что Уайт успел распродать, и запечатать комнату почти на год. И пока они будут это делать, Бобби продолжит искать способ уничтожить проклятье, потому что никаких гарантий того, что история не повторится, не было.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Апрель 2012_ **

Хотя «ловец снов» уже был готов, Бен никак не мог найти подходящего времени, чтобы отдать его Дину. В первый же вечер, когда вернулся Сэм, после ужина взрослые долго разговаривали у Бобби в кабинете, потом Бен хотел постучать и зайти к нему в комнату, но услышал, как Дин с Сэмом о чем-то спорят, и решил сделать это позже.

Бен едва не опоздал – братья решили уехать с самого утра. Похоже, у Дина было какое-то чутье – он сбегал именно тогда, когда Бен хотел с ним поговорить. Он быстро сунул в рюкзак бутерброды, схватил подарок и, едва не сбив входящего Сэма, выскочил на улицу. Дин как раз закрыл багажник.

– Дин? – и тот еще не успел ответить, как Бен сунул ему в руки сверток. – Вот!

– Что это? – удивленно спросил Дин.

– Это тебе.

Бен с замиранием сердца следил за тем, как Дин разворачивает упаковку – обычный бумажный пакет, перевязанный суровой ниткой –и это простое действие у того получалось очень неловко, словно руки его не слушались. Наконец Дин вынул подарок. При свете дня амулет выглядел совсем неказисто, и стали заметны все его изъяны: местами полоска легла неровно, обнажая основу из ивовых ветвей, узор из разноцветных ниток в одном месте был нарушен и ситуацию не спасали даже три крупные темные бусины, матово поблескивавшие в утренних лучах, и перышки эти…

Бен почувствовал, как краснеет, и уже пожалел о своем порыве – не надо было отдавать этот ужас, но было поздно. Потупив глаза, он объяснил:

– Ну… ты ведь мне свой отдал. И я хотел… Это тебе вместо него.

Дин растерянно переводил взгляд с подарка на Бена и обратно. Ничего не говоря, он коснулся пальцами перышек.

– Они голубиные, орлиных я не нашел, – Бен смутился еще больше, но Дин медленно покачал головой.

– Это… это ничего… – он сглотнул и растерянно улыбнулся. – Это здорово. Правда, здорово. Спасибо.

От сердца сразу отлегло. Бен с показным равнодушием пожал плечами:

– Ладно. Мне пора… Мисс Самерс не любит, когда опаздывают. Я пошел.

Дин молча кивнул и осторожно погладил бусину.

Бен развернулся и почти бегом вышел со двора. Было глупо уходить вот так, даже не пожелав удачной охоты, или что там им дедушка говорит, но его смутило то, каким беззащитным был взгляд Дина. Он не знал, что с этим делать. Проще было сбежать.

 

*-*-*

 

– Ну как, отдал свой подарок? – спросил Бобби вечером.

Бен кивнул.

Они ужинали вдвоем – ничего необычного. Но почему-то очень остро ощущалась пустота на месте напротив. Это было очень странно, потому что Дин обычно просто молча ел и слушал. И теперь его молчаливого присутствия не хватало.

– Чего-то не хватает? – спросил Бобби, и Бен вдруг понял, что сидит и смотрит на пустой стул.

– Ага.

– Знаешь, вот всегда так было: вроде как и места много не занимали, и не так чтобы шумели, а как уезжали – сразу ощущалась пустота.

– А куда они уезжали?

– Ну, их отец, Джон Винчестер, находил новую работу, и они ехали в тот штат.

– Каким он был? – поинтересовался Бен. Он знал, что Джон научил Дина и Сэма всему, что они умеют, но каким он был человеком, ему никогда не рассказывали.

Бобби задумался.

\- Ну, он был не самым легким человеком. Иногда с ним было трудно общаться, порой мне его хотелось пристрелить. Но он любил их, хотя не очень-то умел показать это. Возил с собой в Импале по всей стране, – он замолчал, что-то воспоминая.

– А зачем он их забирал? – продолжил расспросы Бен. – Дин и Сэм охотились с ним?

– Потом, когда подросли, охотились, – Бобби как-то неодобрительно покачал головой, будто ему это не нравилось, и вроде даже погрустнел. – Но возил он их с собой не поэтому.

– А почему?

– Не хотел расставаться.

Бен попытался себе представить Джона. Каким он был? Высоким и длинноволосым, как Сэм, или чуть пониже ростом и коротко стриженный, как Дин? Наверное, таким же суровым и мрачным? Скорее всего. Дин тоже не самый легкий человек и не очень умеет показывать свои чувства. Правила эти… и на Сэма иногда кричит, а тот говорит, что так Дин волнуется. Да, определенно, Джон был таким, как Дин, и ему нужны были его дети…

– Здорово, – протянул Бен и вздохнул. – Наверное, это здорово, когда ты нужен своему папе.

– Ты своему тоже нужен, просто он о тебе не знает, – осторожно сказал Бобби.

– Он хочет отдать меня другим людям, – покачал головой Бен, вдруг сообразил, что сказал лишнее, и прикусил язык. – Ну, как Дин…

Он уже ожидал, что сейчас Бобби начнет спрашивать, откуда ему известно, что отец хочет его отдать, но Бобби какое-то время молча смотрел на него и вдруг спросил:

– Что тебе мама рассказывала о твоем отце?

– Что он был хорошим человеком.

– И все? И его имени она тебе не сказала, – Бобби не спрашивал, он утверждал и пристально смотрел Бену в глаза, как будто точно знал правду.

– Нет, – выдавил Бен. Обманывать Бобби очень не хотелось, да, похоже, и не очень-то получилось.

– Угу. Зато она наверняка говорила тебе, что врать нехорошо.

Бен почувствовал, как начали пылать уши.

Бобби вздохнул:

– Ладно, не хочешь, не говори. Пытать я тебя не собираюсь. Но если ты действительно хочешь быть с отцом, поговори с ним. Расскажи правду. Поговори с Дином, – повторил Бобби.

– А почему с ним? – Бен все же решил запутать следы, на всякий случай.

– Потому что он заслуживает знать.

Все ясно, Бобби догадался.

– Это ничего не изменит, – покачал головой Бен.

– С чего ты взял?

– Ему нет до меня дела. Ему все равно…

Бобби вытер усы салфеткой и швырнул ее на стол.

– Что? Бен, ты себя слышишь? Те, кому все равно, не срываются с места по первому звонку и не мчатся в другой штат, вместо того чтобы долечиваться. Если бы ему было все равно, ты бы не здесь со мной сидел, а болтался бы в каком-то богом забытом приюте и жил бы не в отдельной комнате, а в спальне на двадцать человек! – таким злым старого охотника Бен еще не видел. Ему хотелось сжаться на своем стуле и исчезнуть. Но исчезнуть не получалось, потому что Бобби продолжал бушевать: – Да что с вами, Винчестерами, такое? Вечно вобьете себе какую-то дурь в голову и носитесь с ней, как собака с костью! Твердолобые сукины дети! Просто хлебом вас не корми, дай себе жизнь испортить… да что тут говорить, глаза б мои вас не видели! – махнул рукой охотник, оттолкнулся от стола и поехал в кабинет.

Некоторое время Бен сидел неподвижно. Давно уже он не чувствовал себя так ужасно. А еще ему было страшно. Он никогда раньше не видел Бобби таким сердитым. По крайней мере, на него Бобби раньше никогда так не ругался. С ним здесь вообще никто так не разговаривал, только Дин, но то Дин... Бобби - это ведь совершенно другое. Бобби всегда был на его стороне, защищал его. Нет, ну понятно, иногда люди сердятся и говорят совсем не то, что думают. У него и самого иногда так получалось. Мама тоже, бывало, сердилась на него и ругала, но то мама, и на самом деле она-то точно не думала про него ничего плохого. А Бобби – «глаза бы мои на вас не смотрели» – а вдруг он и правда… – от этой мысли сердце забилось так быстро, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. Дину и Сэму Бобби ничего не сделает, а ему? Кто он для Бобби? Помощник, обуза? Ну и что, что он был добр к нему? Так раньше и ругать не за что было, а теперь он Бобби рассердил. Вдруг Бобби так разозлится, что скажет Дину, что он, Бен, ему здесь не нужен? И что тогда? – Бен вцепился в крышку стола, пальцы побелели от напряжения. - Нет, он не хочет в приют, он никуда отсюда не хочет. Нужно что-то сделать, чтобы Бобби успокоился и не сердился на него, и чтобы ничего никому не рассказал. И чтобы не думал, что он, Бен, неблагодарный.

Бен сполз со стула и решительно направился в кабинет. Бобби раздраженно листал какую-то книгу, потом захлопнул ее и бросил на стол – она проехалась по столешнице, сбила какой-то амулет и упала на пол. Он негромко выругался, потянулся за другой книгой, но в сторону двери даже не посмотрел.

Бен подошел ближе. Мысль о том, что Бобби действительно не хочет его больше видеть, пугала до чертиков. Он поднял упавшую книгу и положил ее на угол стола:

– Бобби, ну извини меня. Пожалуйста, – Бен не очень хорошо понимал, в чем он виноват, в конце концов это дело, это письмо - касалось только его и... и Дина, просто Дин об этом не знал. И хотя Бобби переживал за Дина, это все равно было не его дело. Но это неважно. Неважно, что он, Бен вовсе не чувствовал себя виноватым, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько, видимо, хотелось Бобби. Важно было, чтобы старик на него не сердился. Не пожаловался братьям, чтобы не захотел его выгнать. И для этого Бен был готов сделать все, что угодно. Он чувствовал, что надо добавить что-то еще, но ничего не приходило в голову, и поэтому сказал правду: – Извини, я не подумал.

Бобби устало посмотрел на него и грустно улыбнулся:

– И это у вас тоже семейное.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**_Южная Дакота_ **

**_Май 2012_ **

Указанных в списке любителей «старины» они объехали довольно быстро. В некоторых городках в полицию поступили жалобы от владельцев «комнат страха»: какие-то вандалы вскрывали помещения и уничтожали экспозиции, чем наносили урон аттракционам. Полиция трясла банды подростков, но так ничего и не добивалась, поэтому дела закрывались так же быстро, как и открывались. С частными музеями оказалось проще – Уайт предоставил более чем приличную сумму, чтобы можно было выкупить экспонаты, и ни один из владельцев не отказался от суммы, в полтора раза превышающей стоимость приобретенного предмета, тем более что посетители все равно не в состоянии отличить подлинник от подделки. Немного пришлось повозиться с коллекционером из Питтсбурга, но и он не устоял перед предложенной суммой.

Проблему транспортировки Дин и Сэм решили довольно легко: большинство громоздких предметов имели деревянные части, и их просто сжигали, а оставшиеся железки складывали в багажник, на крышку которого с внутренней стороны нанесли те же символы, что запечатывали хранилище. Таким образом, прОклятые орудия не занимали много места и не могли нанести вред.

Они дважды приезжали в особняк Уайта, но Дин так и не побывал в «хранилище», как они стали называть комнату с коллекцией. Таким было требование Сэма – он продолжал считать, что пыточные инструменты, собранные в этой комнате, влияют на сознание, и хотя благодаря Бобби удалось восстановить защитный круг, рисковать не желал. Почему Сэм считал, что на него самого они не подействуют, оставалось загадкой, но скрепя сердце Дин согласился при условии, что будет приглядывать за младшим через открытую дверь.

К концу апреля им оставалось вернуть на место последние три вещи из списка, и можно было спокойно запечатать хранилище и дожидаться нулевых дней.

Способ избавиться от железок, насквозь пропитанных проклятиями, обнаружил, конечно же, Бобби. В одной из книг он нашел нужное заклинание очищения и перечень необходимых трав и минералов. Единственное, что мешало покончить с этим «делом об инквизиции» сразу: нулевые дни бывают раз в году, перед днем весеннего равноденствия. Именно тогда огонь обретает максимальную очищающую силу и может уничтожить любое проклятие. То есть ждать предстояло почти год.

 

*-*-*

 

По своему обыкновению Сэм, немного подремав на пассажирском сидении, перечислял возможных опекунов для Бена. Это стало чем-то вроде дурной привычки, но Дин уже привык и не раздражался.

– Марта и Ульрих Скиптер. Порядочные люди, помнится, всегда мечтали о детях.

– У них бабушка была потомственной колдуньей. Знаешь, у скольких на нее зуб?

Сэм подумал и согласно кивнул.

– Стелла и Эрик Стивенсы. Массачусетс. Эти точно проследят, чтобы Бен получил хорошее образование.

– Если доживет. Это же их чуть не задушила мумия ацтекского вождя? Тогда мы от нее избавились, но они археологи, а их хлебом не корми – дай раскопать могилку. И заметь, раскапывая, они не сжигают содержимое. Нет.

Ему даже не надо было напрягаться, чтобы найти недостатки в очередном варианте. Они будто вспыхивали на каком-то внутреннем табло, оставалось только озвучить.

– Дерек Мур с женой. Чикаго. Хороший город

– Ты не забыл, что они афроамериканцы? Я не расист, и не надо на меня так смотреть. Они хорошие люди, но не думаю, что это облегчит жизнь Бену. И в Чикаго постоянно ветры.

Он не сразу понял, что Сэм уже откровенно развлекается:

– Галверстон, Техас.

– Ураганы, пьяные мудаки, считающие себя крутыми ковбоями.

– Аризона.

– Торнадо круглый год, полжизни в убежищах.

– Аляска.

– Зима девять месяцев … Что?

Сэм расхохотался.

– Придурок, – Дин врубил музыку погромче, но все равно услышал ответ:

– Сволочь.

Он улыбнулся – хорошо, что некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. Так есть на что опереться.

Телефон Сэма зазвонил, когда они уже подъезжали к границе штата.

– Да, Бобби, все нормально. Возвращаемся домой.

Дину вдруг захотелось рассмеяться. Да, Сэмми прав, теперь у них есть дом и свои чашки. Глупость, но почему-то от этой глупости на душе неожиданно потеплело.

– Ну и что… дома? – произносить было непривычно, но приятно. Странно, ведь и раньше не раз говорил «Возвращаемся домой», «Дома займемся…» Но то было нечто абстрактное – бесчисленные мотели и заброшенные коттеджи, служившие временным пристанищем. Теперь это совершенно конкретное место, и потому звучит иначе. Ощущается иначе.

– Все по-старому.

Это хорошо. Дом – как раз то место, где все должно быть по-старому. В жизни должно быть что-то постоянное, что-то кроме вины и боли.

– Слушай, как насчет того, чтобы устроить небольшой праздник?

– Зачем?

– Ну, мы закончили дело, учебный год заканчивается, что там еще есть в календаре?

Сэм помолчал, потом осторожно поинтересовался:

– Надеюсь, у тебя все нормально? Ты никаких сделок не заключал?

И на недоуменный взгляд Дина пояснил:

– Просто когда тебя в последний раз тянуло на семейные праздники, ты… – он замолчал, не желая произносить вслух то, о чем они и так помнили.

– Ну так как? – Дин решительно выдернул брата из тягостных воспоминаний.

– Я не против, но… май для нас не самый удачный месяц.

– Ага, как и остальные одиннадцать.

– Ну да, – ухмыльнулся Сэм, в глазах еще плескалось сомнение. Но Дин не собирался отступать.

– Думаю, нам пора заменить некоторые печальные традиции на более приятные.

Какое-то время Сэм просто смотрел на него, потом кивнул:

– Хорошо.

– Значит, решено.

В машине повисло уютное молчание.

Звонок Рурка прозвучал неожиданно, когда Дин уже расслабился, предвкушая возвращение домой, нормальный сон в своей постели и да, кофе из своей чашки.

Ответил Сэм.

– Да. Насколько серьезно? – Сэм прикусил щеку и нахмурился, кивая голосу в трубке. Потом виновато посмотрел на Дина и ответил: – Я понял. Хорошо. Мы разберемся.

– С чем? – Дин нахмурился.

Сэм помолчал, явно подбирая слова, чтобы сообщить Дину, как тот чувствовал, не самую приятную новость. Потом, видимо плюнул на это.

– В Сейлеме какая-то тварь убивает людей. По всем признакам - вервольф. Обратились к Рурку, но его зацепил полтергейст – сбросил с лестницы, так что сейчас он не в форме.

– Жаль, что не свернул шею, – проворчал Дин.

– Дииин, – укоризненно поморщился брат. – Я у него в долгу.

– Я в курсе. Но почему его надо отдавать именно сейчас?

– Потому что как раз сегодня полнолуние, и если мы все свалим на Джейсона, – Сэм упорно продолжал звать Рурка по имени, – то тварь убьет еще кого-нибудь, и люди будут жить в страхе, по меньшей мере, месяц.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Южная Дакота_ **

**_Май 2012_ **

Время шло, а Винчестеры все не возвращались. Они, как прежде, звонили чуть ли не каждый день, и во время разговоров – они часто происходили при Бене – Бобби почти не спрашивал «Как твой брат?» и не хмурился. Это значило, что с ними все в порядке. Наверное, «ловец снов» все же работал как надо. А еще Бобби подробно рассказывал им, что происходит дома: над чем работает, какую книгу разыскивает, об очередном визите шерифа Миллз, и, что особенно радовало и удивляло, – о Бене. О том, что теперь задают в школе, что директор похвалил его за высокие баллы по математике, а учитель литературы ругал за сочинение, и даже о приглашении Мэнди Карсон на пикник по случаю ее дня рождения. Скорей всего, это интересовало Сэма, но была надежда, что и Дину приятно это слышать, ведь если не считать неприятности с литературой, то всем остальным можно гордиться.

В эти дни Бен много и часто думал о Дине и словах Бобби. Чаще всего, конечно, о том, что он такой же, как и все Винчестеры, – ему нравилось эта мысль, пусть даже речь шла об упрямстве, глупости и твердолобости. Впрочем, было и другое сходство. Тем же вечером, когда выяснилось, что его секрет раскрыт, Бен спросил у Бобби, как тот догадался.

– Лучше спроси, почему так поздно, – буркнул Сингер.

– Я правда так похож?

– Ты не представляешь насколько. Я вообще не пойму, почему только сейчас заметил. Ты просто его уменьшенная копия, только без муштры Джона. Не в смысле внешности, хотя и тут что-то есть, но жесты, привычки…

– Тогда почему Дин, ну то есть отец, этого не замечает? – и, хотя слово это далось Бену с трудом, он подумал, что Бобби, пожалуй, будет приятно, если он так назовет Дина.

Бобби пожал плечами:

– Иногда люди не замечают того, что происходит у них под носом…

– Но разве Дин не должен почувствовать?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Бобби. – Я думаю, он просто боится поверить.

– Но почему, разве это что-то плохое? Разве плохо, что я его сын?

Бобби грустно улыбнулся:

– Нет, это замечательно. Только бывает, что в хорошее поверить гораздо труднее, чем в плохое.

Бен не понял, как такое возможно – бояться хороших вещей, но выяснять не стал. Куда больше его волновало другое.

– Ты ему расскажешь? Ну, Дину, то есть отцу…

– Нет, это должен сделать ты. Просто скажи правду.

– Я не смогу.

– Сможешь. Это у вас тоже семейное – вы многое можете.

Вот в этом–то и была вся проблема – Бен не мог, не знал, как сказать Дину, что обманул его, скрыл правду, не отдал мамино письмо. Потому что Дин еще не был готов – он еще не успел полюбить Бена настолько, чтобы прощать ему все, как Сэму.

 

*-*-*

 

Они позвонили еще утром, и сказали, что, возможно, заедут. И Бен с нетерпением ждал их, даже Дина, нет, особенно Дина.

В это день он даже не пошел играть на приставке к Итану, а сразу после тренировки распрощался и поспешил домой, надеясь, что Импала, как обычно, уже припаркована у порога. Но его ждало разочарование – Винчестеров не было. Не приехали они и к вечеру, и, хотя Бен ничего не спрашивал, Бобби сам пояснил, что у них возникла срочная работа.

 

*-*-*

 

Бен проснулся оттого, что кто-то звал его по имени. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы сообразить, что это не сон. Он выбрался из постели и, как был, в пижаме, отчаянно потирая кулаками слипающиеся глаза, вышел на лестницу. Бобби ждал его внизу.

– Бен, сынок, мне потребуется твоя помощь. Оденься и спускайся. Сейчас.

Что-то в его голосе насторожило. Сон как рукой сняло. Даже не спрашивая в чем дело, он быстро вернулся в комнату, натянул толстовку и спустился вниз. Бобби был в своем кабинете – рылся в шкафу, что-то перекладывая себе на колени. Рядом на столе уже стояли какие-то пузырьки.

– Бен? – он повернулся, услыхав шаги. Он был бледнее обычного, но, может, это только показалось из-за света. – Убери все со стола в гостиной.

– Все?

– Да, малыш, он должен быть пустым.

Он никак не среагировал на «малыша», потому что во все глаза смотрел на то, что лежало на коленях у Сингера: бинты, шприцы, ножницы.

– Что-то случилось?

Бобби сглотнул и отвел глаза.

– Да.

От этого такого простого и короткого слова внутри что-то ухнуло и оборвалось. Вообще, Винчестеры редко возвращались без синяков и ушибов, но до сих пор никаких особых приготовлений не требовалось: братья всегда справлялись сами и часто о том, что что-то не в порядке, можно было догадаться только по скованным, осторожным движениям или по резкому запаху того бальзама, которым когда-то лечили синяки Бена. Значит, теперь совсем плохо, но что могло случиться? Голова никак не могла придумать ничего такого, с чем не могли бы справиться Сэм и Дин.

– Быстрее, надо успеть все подготовить, – мягкий голос подтолкнул его. И Бен тут же повернулся к большому столу, убирая какую-то тарелку, сдергивая скатерть, отодвигая стулья.

О стульях ему ничего не говорили, но каким-то внутренним чутьем Бен сам понял, что они будут только мешать.

– Молодец, – похвалил его Бобби. – Теперь поднимись наверх, в комнату мальчиков, – он так и сказал «мальчиков», – возьми пару одеял и подушку. И захвати аптечку из ванной – она тоже может понадобиться.

Бен никогда не видел старого охотника таким. Он говорил вроде спокойно и твердо, но порой его руки вздрагивали. И глаза, в них было столько тревоги, что становилось как-то не по себе.

– Здесь, в комоде, возьми еще чистые простыни и полотенца.

Сам он тем временем покатил на кухню, и было слышно, как открываются и закрываются шкафчики, звякает стекло и журчит вода.

Один из стульев все же придвинули к столу, и Бобби разложил на нем все, что могло потребоваться в первую очередь, и почему-то это были совсем не бинты, а ножницы, пара шприцев, миска с водой, полотенца и большие бутыли, в которых плавали четки. Аптечка и лекарства лежали чуть поодаль, и это было странно: разве они не нужны с самого начала?

Но спросить Бен не рискнул – чувствовал, что Бобби сейчас не до того. Все было готово, и, наверное, следовало возвращаться в постель – ему ведь сказали, что он не должен смотреть на раны и кровь. Но Бобби молчал, может, забыл? Да Бен и не смог бы уйти. Не в этот раз.

И он сидел на диване, не в силах шелохнуться и просто ждал. Ждал, напряженно вслушиваясь в каждый звук за окном. В доме стояла тишина, слишком напряженная и давящая и ни капли не похожая на то уютное молчание, которое возникает, когда люди просто сидят рядом, занимаясь каждый своим делом, и лишь улыбаются изредка, встречаясь взглядами. От этой тишины становилось страшно. Ясно, что произошло что-то очень нехорошее. Но с кем? Для кого все это приготовлено? Для Сэма или отца, то есть Дина? Или для кого-то чужого?

Бен едва не засмеялся от облегчения – ну, конечно же! Они же спасают людей, вот и везут кого-то, кому нужна помощь, а Бобби точно знает, что надо…

Додумать он не успел – к крыльцу подъехала машина и громко взвизгнув покрышками, резко затормозила. Бен опередил коляску Бобби, распахнув дверь, он выскочил на крыльцо. Сердце радостно прыгнуло, когда из Импалы вышел Дин, и ухнуло куда-то вниз, когда он распахнул пассажирскую дверь и едва успел подхватить падающего Сэма. Дин усадил брата обратно, потом что-то сказал ему, закинул его левую руку себе на плечо, обхватил за талию и с трудом поднял. Они успели сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем колени Сэма подогнулись и он повалился, повиснув на Дине.

– Сэмми, ну же. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, несколько шагов. У тебя все получится, – донеслось до Бена.

Ответа он не расслышал, но увидел как Сэм дернулся в безуспешной попытке выпрямиться, и заметил, что весь перед его рубашки порван и испачкан чем-то темным.

Бен уже хотел подбежать чем-то помочь, когда вдруг Дин присел, поднырнул под брата и взвалил его себе на плечо.

– В гостиную, – скомандовал Бобби. В его голосе звучали непривычно жесткие, металлические нотки.

Сгибаясь под тяжестью ноши, придерживая тело брата за пояс джинсов, Дин быстрыми шагами внес его в дом.

– Бен, хорошо закрой дверь. Дорожку соли перед входом.

Сэм лежал на столе, занимая его целиком, а Дин и Бобби срезали с него одежду, бросая окровавленные тряпки прямо на пол. То темное на груди оказалось кровью, и эти куски ткани были насквозь ею пропитаны. Бен никогда раньше не видел столько, разве только в кино, но ведь там все выдумка. Или нет? Сэм застонал, и Бен вздохнул. Наверное, слишком громко, потому что Дин сразу повернулся к нему. Скользнул взглядом и бросил:

– Бен, тебе лучше вернуться к себе. Это не..

– Пусть останется, – возразил Бобби.

– Но…

– В раны могла попасть слюна твари, и, похоже, так и есть. Их надо промыть. Не мне тебе рассказывать об ощущениях от этой процедуры. У меня осталось только две ампулы – этого мало, и нет времени ждать, пока подействует. Нам не помешает лишняя пара рук. Один ты его не удержишь, я тоже.

Прикусив губу, Дин нехотя кивнул. Бобби быстро сделал уколы вокруг самых глубоких ран. Выглядели они по-настоящему страшно: глубокие рваные борозды с развороченными краями, так что казалось, будто мясо выворачивается наружу. И было оно не розовое, а красное, почти багровое. Будто горячее. И кожа вокруг тоже была красной. Хотя, может, это из-за крови. Но, наверное, все же нет, и, судя по тому, что Дин не стесняясь выругался, а Бобби не сделал ему замечания – это было очень плохо.

– Жжет. Горячо… – прошептал Сэм, по его телу прошла волна дрожи.

– Я знаю, Сэмми, знаю. Сейчас мы все сделаем. Не волнуйся. Просто потерпи немного. Сможешь?

– А у м-м-меня… есть выбор? – Сэм попытался улыбнуться.

– Нет, – неожиданно мягко ответил Дин. – Ты справишься, никаких других вариантов.

– Бен, – окликнул Бобби, – сейчас нам понадобится твоя помощь, сынок. Сэму понадобится. – Он протянул ему бутыль, одну из тех, с четками. – Как только скажем, лей прямо на раны. Понял?

Испуганно кивнув, Бен молча наблюдал, как Дин осторожно похлопал брата по щеке – глаза того были открыты, но он как будто ничего не видел.

– Сэм, Сэмми… Прикуси, – в руке Дин держал сложенный вдвое ремень. – Я проходил через это, так что честно предупреждаю – будет чертовски больно.

– З-з-знаю, – выдавил Сэм, – Дин… если я…

– Никаких «если», – перебил Дин и сунул Сэму ремень в зубы, – все будет хорошо, мы и не из такого выбирались. Веришь мне?

Тот кивнул.

– Вот и отлично, – Дин погладил брата по волосам и взял его руку за запястье так, что тот в свою очередь обхватил пальцами его – получалась очень надежная сцепка, не вырвешься. Раненую руку Сэма он крепко прижал к столешнице, – смотри на меня… Все будет хорошо, я здесь. Смотри на меня, Сэм, мне в глаза…

Бен замер, глядя, как они сцепились взглядами, – это было почти осязаемо.

– Бен! Бен! – услышал он голос Бобби. – Прямо на раны!

Бен осторожно плеснул на глубокий порез на руке. Сэм глухо застонал и дернулся.

– Еще, – приказал Бобби, и налег на ноги Сэма, – лей, пока не скажу, что хватит.

В этот раз из тяжелой бутылки вылилось много. Попадая на разорванную плоть, вода пузырилась, шипела, словно масло на сковородке. Сэм застонал громче и запрокинул голову, вытянув шею. Жилы на ней так натянулись, будто сейчас вот-вот лопнут.

Бен испуганно застыл, слушая, как Дин уговаривает брата.

– Держись, держись Сэмми. Ты молодец. Умница. Я держу. Держу. Давай, Бен.

Но он не мог. Он стоял и пялился на Сэма и на то, как из уголка губ, из-под ремня, медленно ползет струйка крови, не такая темная, как на ранах, а ярко-красная. И в голове билась одна мысль: Сэму больно, из-за него, из-за Бена. Он слышал, как Бобби говорит, что надо лить еще, но не мог заставить себя причинить боль тому, кто первый отнесся к нему по-человечески и стал его другом, и научил драться…

– Лей, черт побери! Бен, лей! На все раны! – Дин заорал так, словно это ему вдруг разодрали грудь. Не подчиниться этому приказу было невозможно. Руки сами дернулись и опрокинули всю бутыль, и вода полилась на грудь, шипя как кислота, и кажется, даже поднимался белый пар. Он старался не смотреть ни на Сэма, ни на раны, но не мог перестать слышать его приглушенный крик и бормотание и уговоры Дина, продолжавшего удерживать напряженные руки, и как кряхтит Бобби, пытаясь удержать Сэмовы ноги. Вода закончилась, и пришлось взять вторую бутыль и продолжить пытку. А в том, что это именно пытка, Бен не сомневался – он видел похожее на картинках в тех книжках… А Дин и Бобби все не останавливали это.

К тому времени, как попавшая на раны вода перестала напоминать кипяток, а стекающие на пол струи окрасились в бледно-розовый цвет, Сэм мог только тихо стонать и слабо вздрагивать. Бена же просто трясло.

То, что все закончилось, Бен понял только увидев, что Дин отпустил руки Сэма и теперь склонился над ним, шепча:

– Вот и все, Сэмми, – он погладил брата по щеке и осторожно надавил на его подбородок, чтобы высвободить ремень – на толстой коже остались глубокие отпечатки зубов. – Ты молодец, ты справился. Все позади, – он откинул слипшиеся пряди с потного лба Сэма. – Ничего страшного, теперь пара швов – и будешь как новенький. Видишь, – Дин улыбнулся дрожащими губами, – ты построил всю семью, даже наш мальчик спасал тебя.

Сэм попытался улыбнуться, но его глаза закатились, и он отключился.

Его раны уже не были таким пугающе багровыми, а просто обычными – темно-розовыми, кровоточащими; Бен не знал, как должны выглядеть обычные раны от когтей какой-то твари, но чувствовал, что если вот так, то это хорошо.

Ногам было мокро и холодно – весь пол вокруг стола был одной большой темной лужей, наверное, придется самим убирать, не ждать же миссис Гарт, ей всего этого знать не надо, а то перестанет приходить.

– Все, сынок, ты молодчинка. Давай, – Бен понял, что это Бобби обращается к нему и пытается забрать у него бутылку, все еще судорожно зажатую в руках. Пальцы никак не хотели отцепляться. – Ты хорошо поработал. Все, парни, можете передохнуть. Дальше я сам. Ты тоже, Дин, – голос Бобби не допускал возражений.

Дин устало потер лоб и покачал головой:

– Я должен…

– Переодеться и спуститься обратно, – непреклонно сказал Бобби, – ты мне понадобишься минут через двадцать.

Оба не двинулись с места, не в силах оторвать взгляды от распростертого на столе Сэма.

– Парни, я кому сказал?! – рявкнул Бобби.

Дин, словно очнувшись, медленно повернулся и пошел к лестнице. Он поднимался, тяжело опираясь на перила, но дойдя до середины, остановился.

– Их было двое, Бобби. Две твари. Мы думали, что надо спасать маленькую девочку от волка, а гребаная Красная Шапочка сама оказалась оборотнем…

– Вы все там закончили? – спокойно просил Бобби.

– Кажется… я не помню. Я не дождался, пока все прогорит – у нас не было святой воды, и я не мог рисковать.

– Все хорошо, сынок. Я потом съезжу проверю. Иди, переоденься.

Это было странно – слышать как Бобби, еще минуту назад отдававший Дину приказ, теперь успокаивает его.

\- Ты тоже иди, малыш,– Бен почувствовал, как на плечо легла теплая рука. – Давай, заодно приглядишь за ним.

Он молча кивнул и пошел вслед за Дином. Тот, минуя комнату, которую делил вместе с братом, медленно побрел в ванную, сейчас его хромота стала особенно заметна. Почему-то казалось, что еще немного, и Дин упадет.

На всякий случай Бен подошел к самой двери и какое-то время стоял там, прислушиваясь к звукам, идущим из ванной, но не услышал ничего, кроме струй воды, ударяющихся о поддон, и, рассудив, что если бы Дин вздумал рухнуть, то был бы неслабый грохот, отправился к себе в комнату. И там расплакался – он не хотел, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Было жалко себя, Сэма, и даже Дина с Бобби.

 

*-*-*

 

Бен долго ворочался с боку на бок. Не помогал даже «ловец снов». Впрочем, это понятно – он ведь работает, когда спишь. А тут до этого даже не доходило. Мама в таких случаях говорила, что это «от избытка впечатлений». Впечатлений и впрямь было хоть отбавляй: до сих пор в ушах все еще звучал переходящий в протяжный стон крик Сэма, а стоило закрыть глаза, как воображение рисовало мутные багровые потоки кипящей воды и окровавленные раны… Спать не получалось, читать не хотелось. Бен вдруг понял, что сейчас ему больше всего нужно, чтобы Дин просто обнял его и, так же как и Сэму, таким же голосом прошептал, что все будет хорошо. Или даже сказал своим непререкаемым тоном, каким отдавал приказы и перечислял правила. Да, так даже лучше – так сразу веришь. Может, тогда исчезнет противный липкий страх, что все было зря и Сэм умрет или уже умер. Необходимость стала такой острой, что оставаться на месте было просто невозможно.

Спрыгнув с постели, Бен прошлепал босиком к комнате братьев – пусто. Тогда направился к лестнице. Снизу доносился негромкий голос Дина – он с кем-то разговаривал. С верхней ступеньки было не видно с кем, поэтому пришлось спуститься ниже. Он и не думал, что прошло столько времени – все уже закончилось: никакой крови, обрывков одежды на полу, даже от лужи остался только большой темный подсыхающий след. Только Сэм все также лежал на столе, но под голову ему подложили подушку и до самого подбородка укрыли одеялом. Дин сидел на стуле у самого стола и, держа в руках большую ладонь Сэма, что-то говорил ему, вглядываясь в бледное лицо брата, словно ожидая, что тот ответит. Сэм молчал. Даже не стонал. Его лицо было очень бледным, и Бена вдруг пронзила страшная мысль: все зря, он умер! Рванувшись, Бен промахнулся мимо ступеньки, шлепнулся и на заднице с грохотом съехал вниз.

– Бен? – подбежал Дин, на ходу пряча оружие. – Что случилось?

Все еще ошеломленный падением, Бен только молча покачал головой.

Дин подхватил его подмышки, перенес к своему стулу, уселся и поставил перед собой.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что я мог убить тебя?

Он выглядел усталым и осунувшимся, а на запястье, там, где Сэм вцепился в него, темнели синяки, а еще выше - глубокие подсохшие царапины. Та же тварь, что ранила Сэма?

– Не можешь уснуть? Тебя что-то напугало? Бе-е-ен! – Дин легонько встряхнул его.

Не ответив, Бен перевел взгляд на лежащего совсем рядом Сэма и шепотом спросил:

– Он… он умер?

– Что? – Дин, вздрогнув, оглянулся на брата. – Нет, малыш. Он просто еще не пришел в себя...

Теперь Бен и сам видел, что грудь того слабо поднималась и опадала под одеялом – значит, жив.

– Тогда зачем ты с ним разговаривал – он же тебя не слышит?

– Вообще-то слышит. По большей части. Но если честно, обычно люди это делают для себя. Вдруг вспоминаешь обо всем том, что не успел сказать, потому что считал это неважным, считал, что еще будет время. Раньше  казалось ерундой, но в такие моменты понимаешь, что именно эта ерунда и была самым важным, и что другого времени не будет. – Дин все еще держал Бена за руки, и от его ладоней шло приятное тепло.

Да, все было в точности так, как Дин сказал. С мамой все получилось вот так – не успел сказать ей, как любит. Вместо этого нагрубил и сказал, что ненавидит. В горле встал ком, глаза защипало, и Бен опустил голову. Но Дин ничего не заметил, его взгляд не отрывался от бледного лица Сэма.

– Так кажется, что, – он сглотнул, – ты не один. Кажется, что можешь удержать человека, – он осторожно сжал руку брата. – У меня больше никого не осталось кроме Сэма, – вдруг признался он.

– А… – « а я?» – Хотелось добавить, даже прокричать: «У тебя же есть я, почему ты не замечаешь, не понимаешь, не видишь?!».

Ему хотелось прижаться к груди Дина, обхватить его руками, рассказать все-все-все: как давно мечтал о ком-то, кто будет, как папа Люка, приходить на все его игры, водить на настоящий бейсбол и даже в походы и делать все, что должны делать настоящие отцы. Как, оказавшись в клетке, куда его заперла монстриха, больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы за ним пришел именно Дин, как снова и снова расспрашивая маму об отце, втайне надеялся услышать, что его папа был именно таким, как Дин. А когда узнал, что это действительно так – сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло от радости, а потом от страха, что он ему не нужен, потому что о тех, кого любят, в ком нуждаются, не забывают на долгие годы. Как сидя на капоте Импалы, ждал, надеялся, что Дин узнает, догадается, поймет, что рядом с ним его родной сын. А Дин никак не догадывался и даже не хотел брать его к Бобби. Как пытался ненавидеть, но Дин каждый раз делал что-то, что не позволяло возненавидеть его до конца. Признаться, что скрыл письмо мамы – потому что хотел наказать за безразличие, хотел выбрать сам, хотел, чтобы отец и без письма все понял и полюбил, ведь как можно не догадаться, ведь они так похожи – им нравятся машины и пироги, и бургеры и…

Но он промолчал и вместо этого сказал:

– А дед… – он поправился, – а Бобби?

Дин растерянно заморгал и согласился.

– Да, ты прав. У нас есть еще вы с Бобби. Он говорит, что ты вдохнул в этот дом новую жизнь. Думаю, так оно и есть.

«А ты хочешь от меня избавиться», – подумалось с горечью. В глазах снова защипало, и Бен испугался, что сейчас расплачется.

Но Дин понял его состояние по-своему.

– Испугался?

Бен кивнул, чувствуя, что краснеет.

– Здесь нечего стыдиться, – Дин положил ему обе руки на плечи и пристально посмотрел в глаза. – Извини, что накричал. Я сам был испуган еще больше. Ты держался молодцом. Ты все делал правильно. Дорога была каждая минута.

Отец не сердился и не считал его трусом, облегчение отозвалось дрожью в теле. Или в комнате стало прохладно? Наверное, Дин это почувствовал, притянул к себе и обнял.

– Все хорошо, – прошептал он в макушку. – Мне так жаль, что ты это увидел, так жаль. Без тебя мы бы не справились. Спасибо. Я горжусь тобой. Ты очень смелый. Ты очень помог.

– Просто я… он так кричал… я делал ему больно, – пробормотал Бен куда-то в плечо. Но Дин услышал.

– К сожалению, иногда, а если честно, то в нашем деле очень часто, для того, чтобы спасти человека, приходится причинить ему боль.

Они замолчали, было очень здорово стоять вот так, прижимаясь к отцовской груди, когда он обнимал крепко, надежно, как будто он действительно любит и гордится. И как будто сейчас Дину эти объятия тоже нужны. Очень-очень.

– Не хочешь еще спать? – Дин поднял его голову за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. – Скоро рассвет.

Бен помотал головой – уходить не хотелось. Только бы Дин не отправил его спать, только не сейчас! Ну пускай побудет папой еще хоть немного. Тот не разочаровал:

– Тогда тащи сюда плед, а то ты такой ледяной, что мне от тебя холодно. В следующий раз все устроим у Бобби в кабинете, – мрачно пошутил он, – там хоть камин есть.

– Там чтоб стол разобрать, три дня надо, – пробормотал Бен, разворачивая один из пледов, которые сам же сложил на стулья.

– Ну да, – ухмыльнулся Дин.

Они пересели на диван, откуда хорошо было видно Сэма, и Дин сам закутал Бена в плед, и это было здорово. Все было почти как в его мечтах и даже круче, потому что в мечтах отец не говорил: «Ты очень смелый» и «Я горжусь тобой». Они не сказали больше друг другу ни слова, но этого и не требовалось – несмотря на страшную и беспокойную ночь, Бену давно не было так хорошо и спокойно, и даже не хотелось думать, что там будет дальше. Откуда-то появилась уверенность, что дальше все будет хорошо. Он долго устраивался рядом с Дином, пытаясь быть ближе и в то же время не мешать, а потом тому, наверное, надоело, потому что он просто взял и прижал Бена к своему теплому боку, и они сидели в тишине, ожидая, когда Сэм проснется.

 

*-*-*

 

Он проснулся поздно и обнаружил, что так и спит на старом диване, только укрыт своим собственным одеялом, и в комнате больше никого нет. Даже Сэма. О том, что все произошедшее не приснилось, свидетельствовали только темные пятна на столешнице. Вдруг стало неимоверно стыдно – он все проспал, дрых, как медведь в берлоге и не слышал, как Дин помогал брату перебраться в комнату, а ведь учитывая его состояние, сделать бесшумно это было трудно. И он еще хочет, чтоб его считали членом семьи? Или они нарочно? Просто ночью больше деваться было некуда, а теперь его помощь снова не нужна. Да?

Когда Бен без стука ворвался в комнату братьев, Дин поил Сэма водой, осторожно придерживая его голову. В комнате резко пахло лекарствами. Насколько позволяло видеть одеяло, грудь Сэма и правая рука были туго забинтованы.

– Вы… почему меня не разбудили?

Прежде чем ответить, Дин осторожно опустил Сэма на подушку и, наконец, повернулся.

– Ты не спал всю ночь. Тебе надо было отдохнуть.

Ага, значит, его считают маленьким. Значит, снова это дурацкое «Ты не должен на все это смотреть»?

– Мне не пять лет! – выпалил он, пугаясь собственной дерзости. – Я тоже хочу помогать!

Дин, видимо, от такой наглости оторопел. Но открыл глаза Сэм и тихо сказал:

– Потому что надо… чтоб хоть кто-то был в форме. Дин уже… еле держится на ногах, – было странно и непривычно видеть его таким слабым и измученным.

Немного помолчав, Сэм добавил:

 – А ты у нас бодренький, тебя и будем гонять, – и улыбнулся. Это было всего лишь бледное отражение его обычной улыбки, но на сердце потеплело.

– Если хочешь, можешь помогать днем, – сказал Дин.

– Хочу!

– Но школу никто не отменял!

– Да там осталась всего ничего, – попытался не то ныть, не то протестовать Бен.

– Тем более, – отрезал Дин.

Бен вздохнул, бросив несчастный взгляд на Сэма. Тот ответил сочувствующей улыбкой и устало закрыл глаза.

В этот день все же в школу идти не пришлось – Бобби сам позвонил директору и как-то все объяснил, и они все отсыпались после бессонной ночи, и на этот раз «ловец снов» исправно делал свое дело. Но дальше Дин был непреклонен и на удивленный взгляд Сэма довольно резко ответил: «То, что я не получил нормального образования, вовсе не значит, что я не понимаю его важности». Впрочем, все это Бена ни капли не расстроило – ведь это значило, что они не хотят подставляться службе социальной опеки, а значит, не хотят с ним расставаться. По крайней мере, пока.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Май 2012_ **

Дин сидел на согретых солнцем ступеньках крыльца, перекатывая бутылку пива между ладонями. Хотелось прислониться к перилам и подремать, потому что не спал уже вторые сутки, но не из-за того, что снились кошмары, а потому что все время был настороже – вдруг Сэму что-то понадобится. Младшего немного лихорадило, но это было нормально. Впрочем, раны не воспалились, жар почти спал. Полное выздоровление займет не одну неделю, потому что мышцы на руке здорово повреждены, но это дело поправимое. Вместе они справятся. Все вместе. Уже справились, даже Бен. Особенно Бен. Он действительно оказался гораздо сильнее – отлично держался, хотя, конечно, был напуган. Да и кто бы не испугался на его месте?

Может, показалось, но той ночью они были очень близки, как никогда прежде. Бен дрожал, жался к нему как к родному, и на мгновение мелькнула мысль: каким же надо быть болваном, чтобы отказаться от такого счастья, от такого сына? Этот идиот, его отец, даже не понимает, что потерял. Может, пускай все же Сэмми попробует, выяснить кто он и как его зовут – Бену и правда нужен кто-то близкий. Дальше развивать мысль не хотелось. Тогда, ночью, Дин разрешил себе ненадолго почувствовать себя отцом Бена, и сейчас вынужден был признать, что это ему нравилось. А может, все дело было в том, что так же вел себя Сэм, когда был маленьким? Когда приходилось оставаться возле раненого отца, Сэм упрямо цеплялся за Дина, не желая признаться, что просто боится. Дин и не спорил – ему самому было страшно, а с братом под боком не так. И тогда он просто усаживал мелкого рядом, обнимал рукой, и этого оказывалось достаточно, чтобы тот засыпал. Бену тоже оказалось достаточно – он быстро пригрелся и, обмякнув, сполз, устроившись головой на бедре Дина. И было очень уютно и спокойно сидеть так, перебирать пальцами темные короткие прядки его волос и ждать, когда очнется Сэм. Наслаждаясь каким-то неправильным ощущением правильности происходящего.

Тогда он все-таки ненадолго отключился, потому что проснулся от хриплого Сэмового «Дин» – повернув голову, тот смотрел на него мутными глазами. На встревоженный вопрос: «Как ты?» Сэм прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, скривился, моргнул и выдал: «Твердо».

Спал Бен так, что любой пожарный от зависти перегрыз бы гидрант – не проснулся, ни когда Сэм, наглотавшись обезболивающего, едва сдерживая крик, слезал со стола, ни позже, когда Дин тащил брата наверх. Было бы правильней уложить его внизу, но Сэм заупрямился, заявив, что хочет лежать нормально, а не скрючиваться на коротком диване, и Дин не стал настаивать.

 

*-*-*

 

Его уединение нарушил Бобби. Он какое-то время посидел молча, поскрипывая сидением, потом, как бы невзначай завел разговор.

– Дин, ты помнишь пижона, которому прошлой зимой восстанавливал машину?

– Малютку «Порше»? Если бы не она, я бы этого зануду пинками вытолкал из штата. Достал своим нытьем: «Когда? Когда?».

Зимой погода не задалась, точнее, она-то как раз была нормальной для Южной Дакоты, но не лучшей для их с Сэмом изломанных, избитых тел, и потому ремонт занял больше времени, чем должен был. Но в конце концов машинка получила вторую жизнь. И теперь ее довольный владелец либо разъезжает на ней, вызывая зависть ценителей, либо поставил в гараже и ежедневно вытирает пыль и любуется. Дин и прежде не понимал коллекционеров, а теперь и вовсе на дух не переносил и не желал иметь с ними никакого дела.

Но Бобби смотрел на дело иначе.

– Ну, может, он и зануда, но заплатил неплохо. И у него нашелся друг, который где-то раздобыл раздолбанный «Крайслер Империал». Не хочешь взяться?

Дин пожал плечами – почему бы нет? Сэм все равно сможет вернуться к охоте не раньше, чем через месяц, а то и два – когда восстановится, уж за этим он, Дин, проследит. Охотиться в одиночку не тянет. Так что свободного времени навалом. Почему бы для разнообразия не заработать деньги честным путем? Может, со временем удастся обзавестись приличной клиентурой…

Бобби словно услышал его мысли:

– Похоже, у него много таких приятелей, повернутых на классических тачках. Так что есть шанс обзавестись хорошими заказами. К тому же вздумай оглоеды из органов опеки проверять меня – их бы вполне устроил такой источник дохода. А что? У тебя отлично получается, и не говори, что ты этого не любишь. Кроме того, это ж не поток машин. Пара тачек в год, иногда можно отвлечься на охоту. Тот ангар можно оборудовать под гараж и мастерскую. Все равно ты уже заграбастал его себе.

Дин улыбнулся – старый хитрец пользовался ситуацией на полную катушку.

– Да ты, я смотрю, уже все спланировал, – хмыкнул Дин.

– Ну вроде того… – Бобби, к его удивлению, покраснел.

Дин глотнул пива. Бобби можно понять: с появлением в доме Бена старик получил то, чего так долго был лишен, – нормальную человеческую жизнь. Такую, какая у него могла бы быть. У них всех. И изо всех сил старался удержать это ощущение, сохранить иллюзию семьи. И Дин его понимал. По большому счету, они с Сэмом тоже стали считать это место домом, и тоже благодаря Бену, чего уж тут.

– И что ты ему ответил? – он отхлебнул еще.

Бобби, явно ожидавший вопроса, посмотрел в сторону, потом прокашлялся и, ухмыльнулся:

– Сказал, что если уломаю тебя, то с них проценты за посредничество. А что? Мне давно надо обустроить нормальную библиотеку! Да и травы всякие, знаешь ли, тоже не бесплатно достаются.

И не дожидаясь возражений, которых, впрочем, все равно не последовало бы, поехал в дом.

У двери он обернулся:

– Завтра ее доставят…

Дин расхохотался искренне и весело.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Май 2012_ **

Ангар был открыт, так что Бен беспрепятственно проскользнул внутрь. Он еще здесь не бывал и не ожидал, что внутри столько места – даже Импала казалась маленькой. Жужжала лебедка – Дин опускал на верстак двигатель – наверное, поэтому он не услышал, что кто-то вошел. Было очень непривычно видеть его таким – в грубых перчатках, старых джинсах и футболке. Весь в пятнах ржавчины и мазута, он выглядел непривычно молодым, скорее, не как отец, а как старший брат, которого у Бена никогда не было. Впрочем, отца у Бена тоже раньше не было.

Бен топтался у входа, все не решаясь начать разговор, к которому готовился с самого утра. Хотя готовился – это слишком громко сказано. Он решился на это после той ночи, когда спасали Сэма – обнимавший его Дин был именно таким отцом, о котором Бен всегда мечтал. И он точно не оттолкнет и не бросит, если узнает правду. Скорее всего. Если не выгонит сразу… До того, как все узнает – мало ли, вдруг не хочет, чтоб ему мешали?

Было страшно до дрожи в коленях, но Бобби велел сказать правду. Все утро ушло на то, чтобы выбрать из двух фраз: «Я позвонил тебе, потому что ты мой отец. Так сказала мама» или просто: «Я твой сын» – и то, и другое звучало одинаково глупо, и в конце концов Бен решил, что просто скажет: «Мама просила отдать это тебе» - и отдаст письмо. Наверняка в нем все написано, хорошо и понятно – мама все объясняла очень понятно. Бен нащупал за поясом джинсов конверт и шагнул вперед.

В этот момент Дин наконец заметил, что не один, и немного удивленно сказал:

– Привет.

Бен набрал воздуха и… сказал совсем не то, что собирался:

– Сэм поел и уснул. Еще он просил открыть окно, но когда я уходил, то снова закрыл.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Дин. – Отлично. Спасибо.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Конверт лип к коже, упрямо напоминая о себе, но момент был упущен. И вообще еще не время и не место. Глупо отдавать письмо прямо в гараже – здесь все в машинном масле, и вообще не надо отвлекать от работы. Лучше потом, когда Дин привыкнет к тому, что его семья – это не только Сэм.

Уходить не хотелось, но и просто стоять тут было глупо. Вздохнув, Бен уже решил вернуться дом, когда Дин, задумчиво почесав висок, попросил:

– Ты не подашь мне вон ту блестящую трубку с изогнутым концом? – он указал на ящик с инструментами, который стоял неподалеку.

– Ключ, что ли?

– Хм, так ты разбираешься? – удивился Дин, – Здорово! Да, ключ.

Выглядел он довольным, и ободренный Бен, пока хватало смелости, задал вопрос:

– Это правда еще сможет ездить? – он с сомнением окинул взглядом проржавевший и погнутый корпус машины.

– Ну, думаю, да. Сейчас посмотрим, что там, – Дин похлопал ладонью по двигателю, – и определим, сколько ей потребуется на выздоровление.

– Скорее уж, на воскрешение, – фыркнул Бен.

– Ты прав, – рассмеялся Дин, и неожиданно спросил: – Ну что, готов поработать Франкенштейном?

В его голосе, обычно резком, звучала нерешительность и… надежда? Это было странно и непривычно, но в последнее время было столько всяких странностей, что разбираться с ними не хотелось.

– Еще бы, – ответил Бен, – конечно, хочу!

 

*-*-*

 

И если раньше свободного времени было мало, то теперь его не осталось вовсе. Сразу после школы и тренировки Бен возвращался домой и шел к Сэму – отнести обед и рассказать о прошедшем дне, спросить, может, чего надо. Сэм оказался совсем не капризным: он много спал, не привередничал с едой, и, кажется, довольно быстро выздоравливал – во всяком случае, уже через пару дней он сидел в постели и левой рукой – правая висела на перевязи – работал на своем ноутбуке. Потом Бен бежал в мастерскую к отцу, помогать с ремонтом. Вообще, он мало что понимал в моторах, точнее, совсем ничего, но Дин откуда-то принес ящик, чтобы можно было встать и хорошо все видеть, и даже подробно и терпеливо объяснял и не злился, если что-то было непонятно, просто все повторял сначала. И главное – Бен вовсе не чувствовал себя лишним, потому что Дину всегда требовалось что-то подать, подержать, протереть. Казалось, ему вообще нравится, что он не один.

И это было в точности так, как когда-то мечталось. Вот бы еще папа передумал его отдавать... Не раз и не два приходила мысль взять и все рассказать, и, наконец, отдать то письмо, и пускай Дин поругается. Это не страшно. Вон он с Сэмом ругается, и ничего, все нормально. Но слова Сэма о том, что Дин не прощает, когда от него скрывают правду, останавливали и вселяли ужас. И Бен говорил себе, что еще чуть-чуть, капельку подождет. Ну, чтоб Дин к нему привык, понял, что ему нужен Бен, что он его любит, что без него, Бена, все будет плохо, и машина не воскреснет, и Сэму будет грустно, и вообще… и тогда ему будет легче понять и простить.

 

*-*-*

 

Дин давно не получал такого удовольствия от жизни. Он наконец занимался любимым делом, точнее, тем из них, которое не было чревато потерей крови, сломанными костями и прочими прелестями. Сэм быстро шел на поправку – уже через неделю он, опираясь на Дина, спустился вниз и даже подремал в плетеном кресле на солнышке. Раны на груди и руке хорошо заживали, и скоро можно будет начинать разрабатывать мышцы – сухожилия и нервные окончания не пострадали – пальцы нормально сжимались и разжимались. Но главное – Бен перестал его бояться и однажды сам пришел в ангар, и продолжал приходить каждый день. Он оказался очень сообразительным пареньком и все схватывал на лету, и под аккомпанемент вопросов и объяснений работа спорилась быстрее. А еще это было отличным поводом ткнуть Сэма носом в то, что парень умудряется быть ботаником, и при этом прекрасно разбирается в технике.

Еще через полторы недели Дин, по просьбе Сэма установил мишень, чтобы брат мог упражняться в метании ножей. Понятно, что Бена никуда не денешь – не выставишь же его из дома. И Дин, скрепя сердце, разрешил брату немного поучить мальчика. Бен его удивил и тут: он очень внимательно слушал все пояснения, и уже через пару дней ножи ложились довольно кучно. Дин удивлялся, ловил на себе странные взгляды Бобби, но твердо решил не обращать на них внимания. В конце концов, может он расслабиться?

Все было так хорошо, что время от времени Дин невольно задумывался, чем же ему придется расплачиваться за это нечаянное, неожиданное счастье?


	23. Chapter 23

**_Су-фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Июнь 2012_ **

– Что-то выбрали? – Бену сразу не понравилась официантка с крашеными волосами, строящая глазки отцу. Она смотрела только на Дина, демонстративно не замечая остальных.

Заказ сделал Сэм:

– Салат, блинчики, бургер и картофель. Бен, ты что будешь?

– Бургер, – буркнул тот – настроение начинало портиться.

– Ок, – согласился Сэм, – значит, еще один бургер, три пирога, два кофе и колу.

– Больше ничего не желаете? – блондинка наклонилась к Дину. Блузка на ее груди так натянулась, что Бену казалось, он слышит треск ткани, и испугался, что сейчас ее сиськи вывалятся на стол. – Кстати, моя смена заканчивается через час, – она облизнула губы, и Бен понял – еще немного и его стошнит. Он заметил быстрый взгляд Дина, она тоже обратила на это внимание и медленно протянула:

– Думаю, мальчик достаточно взрослый, чтобы побыть одному пару часиков, пока папочка «отдохнет»?

Сердце Бена замерло в ожидании. До сих пор все было так здорово: они решили отпраздновать окончание учебного года и выздоровление Сэма поездкой на аттракционы в соседний штат. Весь день Бен был совершенно счастлив – он давно так не веселился, да и не только он – Винчестеры тоже.

Они ходили в зоопарк и просто угорали над обезьянами, потом катались на старых разбитых картах и, кажется, разбили их вконец, после этого сделали пару кругов на «Колесе обозрения», правда, уже без Дина, который остался внизу, не купившись на подколки Сэма. Бен был удивлен, узнав, что отец боится высоты, но, это совсем не разочаровало его. Наоборот, то, что он хоть чего-то боится, делало его более обычным и понятным. И вот теперь из-за этой курицы, у которой мозги явно не в голове, такой прекрасный день будет испорчен. Вдруг Дин сейчас возьмет и скажет, что Бен ему никто, и согласится на это откровенное предложение и решит «отдохнуть» в ее объятиях? Конечно, его не запрут в машине, пока Дин развлекается, ведь есть еще Сэм, а с ним тоже интересно. Но…

Бен задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа.

К его неимоверному облегчению, Дин не сделал ни того, ни другого.

Он оценивающе оглядел предложенную ему грудь, одобрительно покивав, потом посмотрел на Сэма, отчего-то сидевшего так, словно только что увидел инопланетянина, и вдруг подмигнул Бену. – Извини, лапочка, но сегодня у нас другие планы. Сугубо мужская компания. Никаких девчонок.

Бен просиял и бросил торжествующий взгляд на блондинку.

– Жаль, – девица не пыталась скрыть разочарования. – Может, в следующий раз. Ответственные отцы – моя слабость. – Она снова облизнула губы и ушла, покачивая бедрами

– Эй, – Дин помахал ладонью перед носом брата. – Ты с нами? Или ты вдруг стал предпочитать девиц, у которых размер сисек превышает их айкью?

Сэм продолжал переводить потрясенный взгляд с Дина на Бена и обратно. Те растерянно переглянулись.

Дин забеспокоился:

– Старик, с тобой все нормально?

– Да, – наконец, выдавил тот, – не считая прозрения, что я идиот.

Дин с видимым облегчением вздохнул и с ухмылкой бросил:

– Только сейчас? Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

«Крашеная дура», как окрестил ее про себя Бен, вернулась с заказом. Дин лишь хмыкнул, когда девица, едва не улегшись грудью в его тарелку, сунула ему в нагрудный карман клочок бумаги, но не стал его выкидывать. Это было плохо, но Бен твердо решил, что сегодняшний день ему не испортит никто и ничто.

А когда они приедут, он отдаст Дину письмо и все расскажет.

 

*-*-*

 

Дин всегда любил дороги, а хорошие – особенно. Дорога всегда его расслабляла, снимала напряжение, как умелая любовница. И не важно, требовалось ли просто забыться и сосредоточиться на том, как исчезает ровное полотно под колесами Импалы, или расслабиться и подумать.

Учебный год закончился, и надо было что-то решать, хотя на самом деле хотелось просто сделать вид, что все в порядке, и оставить как есть. Но разве Сэм позволит? Еще утром, когда они сидели в Импале и дожидались Бена, зачем-то побежавшего в дом, Сэм – рефлекс у него уже, что ли? – затянул привычную волынку.

– Помнишь, ты хотел проверить отца нашего парня?

Дин не помнил. Не хотел вспоминать, но когда это останавливало Сэма?

Он помолчал немного, ожидая вопроса. Но не дождавшись, продолжил:

– Так вот, я проверил все лаборатории в Сисеро. Ни в одной из них не делали тестов для Лизы Брейден.

– Может, она делала анонимно или в другом городе?

– Нет, это вообще тест, который делается или в судебном порядке, или при согласии обеих сторон. С чего ты вообще взял, что он был?

– Лиза сказала…

– Вот уж не думал, что вы о таком разговаривали!

Дин пожал плечами:

– Ну, тот год должен был стать для меня последним… И когда я узнал, что Бену как раз восемь лет, а мы последний раз виделись… – он кашлянул, – Ну… в общем, я просто спросил.

Разговор, к облегчению Дина, пришлось прервать: вернулся Бен.

А потом было не до того, да и Бен все время крутился рядом, больше всего напоминая полного энергии и неуемного любопытства щенка и заражая всех вокруг своим восторгом. Дин не помнил, когда в последний раз так веселился. Не в смысле девочки-выпивка-хороший секс или драка, а вот так, искренне и почти по-детски. Весь день не покидало ощущение какой-то чистой, незамутненной радости. И одна мысль о том, что придется кому-то отдавать Бена, пусть даже очень хорошим и порядочным людям, отзывалась болью в сердце. Скорее всего, Морганы, или как их там – почему-то никак не получалось запомнить все эти фамилии, которые называл Сэм, – отлично позаботятся о мальчике, и надо бы этому радоваться, но как-то не слишком получалось. И вдруг возникла мысль просто все оставить как есть. Может, Лиза именно этого и хотела? Ведь когда-то они с Беном сразу нашли общий язык, это потом Дин все испортил. Но может, еще не все потеряно?

Мальчишка радовался жизни, откровенно сиял, когда несколько раз его по ошибке сочли сыном Дина. Признаться, Дин все время ждал, что Бен тут же замкнется, но его, похоже, ситуация забавляла. А Дину отчего-то было приятно. Рядом с Беном ему было легко, хорошо и как-то… правильно? Словно так и должно быть. Без него в их жизни будет чего-то недоставать. А может, ну их, все эти благие намерения, попытки «сделать как надо»? Сколько можно? Бен изменил их жизнь, он превратил временное пристанище у Бобби в настоящий дом. Бобби просто ожил с появлением мальчика, небось уже и не помнит, как сопротивлялся. Он теперь, пока не расскажет обо всех достижениях «внука», разговор не закончит. Дин, правда, не возражал, ему и самому было интересно, и частенько он испытывал странную гордость за успехи Бена, хоть и не имел к ним никакого отношения.

Он вдруг обратил внимание на то, что в машине стало тихо – Сэм выключил музыку.

– Не понял?

Брат кивком указал на заднее сидение.

Дин посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и… сердце дрогнуло. Потом снова забилось ровно – утомленный дорогой и насыщенным днем, Бен свернулся на заднем сидении, подложив под щеку сложенные ладони. Такой маленький беззащитный, такой ребенок. Дин нахмурился и сглотнул – хорошее настроение как рукой сняло.

– Ничего не напоминает? – прошептал Сэм.

О да, напоминает, еще как! Дин ненавидел, когда кто-то находился на заднем сидении, потому что практически всегда, это значило, что этот кто-то мертв или ранен и истекает кровью. Отец, Сэм, он сам… Бен не должен оказаться на их месте.

Он взглядом поискал, где можно остановиться и, резко свернув к обочине, заглушил двигатель.

– Что-то не так? – удивился брат.

– Все не так.

– Не понял.

– Ему здесь не место, Сэм, ты правда считаешь это нормальным?

– Дин, – брат тронул его за плечо и показал глазами назад.

Дин замолчал, кивнул и выбрался из машины. Он сделал несколько неровных шагов и раздраженно повернулся к Сэму.

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь побыть старшим, как тогда с Адамом, но это ненормально. – Дин развел руками. – Так не должно быть!

– Ненормально то, что я хочу чему-то научить Бена? – брат оглянулся на темный салон. – Погоди, давай отойдем, а то ты его разбудишь и, чего доброго, напугаешь. – Сэм увлек его подальше от машины. Пройдя несколько шагов, Дин остановился:

– Ненормально все это: мы – два изгоя, мальчик, старый парк аттракционов, где самой новой карусели уже лет двадцать …

– Дин, посмотри на него – он счастлив! Ты видел, как он сиял, катаясь на этой самой карусели?

– Да, потому что по сравнению с тем, что произошло с ним за последние полгода, – это действительно счастье. Но скоро он сообразит, что на самом деле – это дерьмо: свалка металлолома, старый дом, наша жизнь…

– Дин, с ним совсем не обязательно должно произойти то же, что и с нами. У него все по-другому. Кто знает, если бы мы все время жили у Бобби, а не мотались по мотелям, если бы нам не приходилось менять школы и каждый раз терять друзей… может, все было бы иначе. Но даже мы порой были счастливы. У Бена есть то, чего не было у нас. Он даже ходит играть в бейсбол…

– Ну да, а потом учится метать ножи.

– Ему нравится, да и мне не в тягость.

Дин покачал головой.

– Сэмми, сейчас ты думаешь не о нем, а о нас. Да, нам хорошо. Из-за него у нас вроде как появился дом…

– Но разве не этого ты хотел? Разве не об этом мечтал?

– Нет. Бен не должен просыпаться по ночам от кошмаров, не должен видеть, как ты или я истекаем кровью, не должен в двенадцать лет мечтать научиться накладывать швы. В его возрасте положено мечтать о мяче, новом велосипеде, собаке… Он привык к другому, он достоин другого. И однажды Бен это поймет и захочет нормальной жизни, и… – «просто уйдет» закончил он мысленно. Или вслух, потому что Сэм вдруг протянул:

– Так вот в чем дело – ты боишься, что он уйдет, как я когда-то?

Дин промолчал. А что тут можно сказать? Так и есть. Это именно то, чего он все время боялся, настолько, что предпочитал заниматься самообманом, рассказывать себе и другим сказки о том, что волнуется о будущем Бена. На самом деле он волновался о себе, только о себе. От осознания этого стало тошно. Так же тошно, как и от мысли, что рано или поздно Бен уйдет.

– Ты тоже привязался к нему, да? – голос Сэма звучал мягко, без тени насмешки. Он не спрашивал, а утверждал, и был чертовски прав. Дин опустил голову. Нога противно заныла. Младший положил руку ему на плечо.

– Дин, Бен не я, – он вдруг широко улыбнулся и подмигнул, – таких как я больше нет.

– Ты украл мою реплику, – проворчал Дин.

Наглец Сэм улыбнулся еще шире:

– Ага, а еще я украл у тебя водительское место, вали на пассажирское, хромоножка, – и, подойдя к водительской двери, негромко добавил:

– Будет у него новый велосипед и собака, Бобби давно хотел завести.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Июнь 2012_ **

Дин проворочался полночи, разрываясь между желанием оставить Бена здесь, в месте, ставшем им всем настоящим домом, и необходимостью поступить правильно. Найденное решение было малодушным, но неожиданно успокоило – Бен должен выбрать сам. Он решил поговорить об этом утром, в мастерской – почему-то казалось, что там это будет проще. Проще уговорить остаться.

Но Бен не пришел. Наверное, отсыпался с дороги – Импала, конечно, хороша, но нормальной кровати не заменит, да и вечером он выбрался из машины сонный – ушел к себе в комнату, засыпая на ходу, даже не попрощался.

Без Бена было скучно, и все валилось из рук, и вместо того чтобы заниматься делом, Дин то и дело поглядывал на вход. При мысли, что если Бен уедет, то так одиноко, пусто и бессмысленно будет всегда, становилось тоскливо. Через два часа, потраченных впустую, Дин переоделся и направился в дом. Откладывать разговор дольше он не мог.

Легонько постучав в приоткрытую дверь, Дин вошел. Бена не было, но Дин точно знал, что он еще дома: велосипед стоял у крыльца. Он осмотрелся – после срочного ремонта комнаты для Бена он здесь ни разу и не побывал, ну, если не считать того ночного визита. Но тогда, в темноте, было как-то не до рассматривания стен. Здесь оказалось классно – настоящая комната подростка: постеры, диски, бейсбольная перчатка на полке, брошенные в углу кроссовки.

Он улыбнулся – его старое кресло, в котором он прятался от надоедливого Сэма, стояло на том же месте – под окном. Хотя «прятался» – это слишком сильно сказано, Сэмми точно знал, где его найти, но это было что-то вроде частного владения, личной территории, которую мелкий не нарушал. Территория была небольшой – всего-то квадрат падающего из окна света, но именно это создавало иллюзию уединения. Вид старого потертого «ловца» над постелью согрел сердце и навеял грусть об ушедшем друге: пастор Джим, сделавший амулет, был одним из немногих, у кого находилось время и терпение для него, Дина, и Сэма, одним из немногих, кто видел в нем больше, чем папиного солдатика. Теперь его подарок помогал Бену. 

Взгляд упал на стол, где стояла фотография Лизы и Бена. Он сам забрал ее из квартиры Гюнтера – кто-то засунул ее за книги. Почему-то решил, что там ей не место, а потом вдруг подарил Бену. И книга. Руки сами потянулись к знакомой потрепанной обложке. Он стащил эту книгу у Бобби, потому что на обложке была изображена крылатая женщина с обнаженной грудью – думал, что это порнуха. К тому же Бобби сам спрятал ее, многозначительно сказав, что Дину такое читать рано. Дин честно начал читать, ожидая, когда же начнется самое то… Через пару страниц он забыл, зачем утащил эту книгу. Да, Сэмми бы умер со смеху, узнай об этом. Одиссей помог ему скрасить не один вечер. Кажется, Сэм так и был уверен, что Дин, спрятавшись в кресле, листает порножурналы. Он не пытался разубедить – каждый раз прятал между подушками – не хватало, чтобы младший узнал, что его взрослый брат зачитывается сказками. Книга раскрылась сама. Вместо закладки в ней лежал конверт, на котором четким ровным почерком было написано: «Дину Винчестеру».

 

*-*-*

 

Часы показывали почти полдень, и Бен подпрыгнул в постели. Вот это поспал! Дин, наверное, заждался его в мастерской. Вчера перед отъездом Бобби пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал: «Ты знаешь, что должен сделать». Бен кивнул и ответил: «Завтра, честное слово». Бобби лишь покачал головой.

Бен открыл верхний ящик стола и вынул конверт. Стало страшно. За прошедший месяц он уже не раз вынимал его, смотрел, а потом клал обратно, обещая себе все рассказать завтра, но завтра наступало, и Бен снова понимал, что еще не готов. Но он дал слово, и его надо сдержать. Тем более поездка прошла так здорово, что вообще непонятно, чего бояться. Теперь ему казалось, нет, он был уверен, что Дин обрадуется, не может не обрадоваться. Он же отшил ту официантку из закусочной, хотя она была вся из себя такая пышная красотка. Отшил ради него, Бена, чтобы побыть с ним, какое тут еще доказательство нужно? Ночью Бен все замечательно себе представил: как он показывает Дину письмо и все рассказывает. Все-все: как сначала разозлился, потому что Дин бросил их с мамой, как потом боялся, что Дин отдаст его в приют, как боялся самого Дина, потому что тот был такой старый и злой. А потом оказалось, что вовсе он не старый, а просто усталый, и не злой, а просто у него в жизни произошло что-то плохое, вот он и стал таким. Когда тебе грустно, ты мало кому нравишься. Бен и по себе это знал.

Бен потому и проспал – все придумывал, рисовал в воображении картинки, и ему больше всего нравилась та, на которой папа его обнимет и скажет, что он всегда мечтал, чтобы у него был такой сын, как Бен, и он очень рад, что Бен - его сын. И теперь они всегда будут вместе.

Он уже рванул к двери, потом вспомнил, что еще не умылся и не чистил зубы, а такие важные новости все же следует сообщать в приличном виде. Поэтому сунул письмо в книжку об Одиссее и побежал в ванную.

Когда он вошел в комнату, Дин стоял у стола и что-то читал. Было так неожиданно видеть его в своей комнате, что Бен остановился:

\- Привет. Я уже…- он осекся. Дин медленно повернулся, и Бен увидел зажатый в его руке лист бумаги. Лицо у Дина было какое-то странное, как будто окаменевшее, грозное и равнодушное. Впрочем, Дин был равнодушным недолго. Словно трещины пошли по камню, уголок рта дернулся, глаза сузились, он шагнул вперед.

– Что это такое? – каким-то странным голосом спросил Дин, сунув Бену под нос письмо мамы. Конечно, это было именно оно, Бен сглотнул, не зная, что ответить. Как же неудачно все сложилось. Он ведь собирался сам его отдать, сказать всю правду, сказать, как он рад, что Дин его отец. А он нашел это письмо и все испортил.

– Почему ты трогаешь мои вещи?

– Я задал тебе вопрос, - голос у Дина был такой, как будто он едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать.

Бен чувствовал, что ведет себя очень глупо, что надо все объяснить Дину, и он поймет. Но что-то внутри его не давало так поступить. Он понимал, что Дин очень сердится, Бен бы и сам рассердился. Но ведь, в конце концов, не он все это начал. Это Дин с самого начала так себя повел, как будто ему никто не нужен.

– Это письмо.

– Я вижу, - сказал Дин, - и спрашиваю тебя, почему ты не сказал мне о нем?

– Мне жаль.

– Жаль? Тебе жаль?! – взорвался Дин. За все те полгода, что Бен жил с Винчестерами, он никогда не видел отца в таком бешенстве. – Сколько ты еще собирался молчать? Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

– Я… я хотел сказать, но… - Бен по-настоящему испугался, и мысли начали путаться, - все было так… ты приехал, я думал, ты другой, такой, как был тогда… а ты оказался…

– Не таким, каким ты хотел видеть? И ты решил, что мне лучше не знать?

– Нет, я хотел, я собирался тебе сказать, я просто…

– Полгода, Бен, ты живешь здесь полгода. Сколько еще ты собирался ждать? Год, десять лет?! Пока у меня вырастут ангельские крылья, или пока Бобби не начнет ходить?!

– Не кричи на меня! - Бен почувствовал, как у него начинает предательски щипать глаза.

– Да тебя убить мало, - выплюнул Дин. – Твоя мать отдала тебе этот конверт, она просила тебя, и вот как ты отнесся к ее последней просьбе. – Бен не знал, что хуже. То, что отец так кричит на него, или то, что он сказал вслух то, что сам Бен уже давно понял, хотя и боялся признаться себе – мамы больше нет, она умерла, и во всем мире, в целом мире у него, Бенджамина Брейдена, нет никого, кроме этого человека, его отца. Отца, который смотрит на него с такой злобой и осыпает упреками. И он начал злиться: на маму, потому что она оставила его с этим ужасным человеком, который так кричит на своего сына, вместо того чтобы обрадоваться. И на отца, который ведет себя так, как будто то, что Бен не сразу отдал ему письмо, важнее того, что в этом письме написано.

– Не учи меня, сам ты не лучше! - сжав кулаки, выкрикнул Бен. – Ты бросил ее, бросил нас. Где ты был все это время? Мы были совсем одни… Потом ты приехал, я подумал, какой ты классный, вот бы у меня был такой же папа, а ты опять уехал! И снова забыл про нас.

– Это взрослые дела, Бен. Твоя мать ничего мне не сказала, но это наши с ней проблемы. Она попросила тебя…

– Все взрослые думают, что дети дураки, что мы ничего не понимаем. Она отдала мне это письмо, и, значит, мне решать. Меня это тоже касается. Может, я вообще не хотел тут жить! И, может, я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, может, мне не нужен отец, которому все равно, есть у него сын или нет! – Дин дернулся, как будто его ударили. И Бен, кажется, впервые в жизни увидел, как человек всего за несколько секунд покрывается красными пятнами, а потом снова бледнеет, словно привидение. Дин вцепился рукой в спинку стула так, что пальцы побелели, на мгновение он прикрыл глаза, и Бен на всякий случай сделал шаг назад.

– Может, тебе и не нужен такой ужасный отец как я, но ты обманывал всех, кто тебя любит. Сэм, Бобби. Они-то чем виноваты? Ладно, я тебя обидел, но они?

– Бобби догадался, - признался Бен.

– Замечательно, - прошептал Дин. И Бен понял, что сделал еще одну глупость и напортил еще больше.

– Ладно, мы тебе чужие. Но ты обманул свою мать, - Дин разжал руку и шагнул вперед. – Я понимаю, что далек от того идеального отца, о котором ты мечтал. Отлично, но что плохого сделала тебе твоя мать? Чем она заслужила такую неблагодарность? Она не любила тебя, она плохо о тебе заботилась? Обижала? Что она сделала тебе, почему ты наплевал на ее просьбу?

– Она мне ничего не рассказала, - пробормотал Бен не слишком уверенно.

– И поэтому ты решил наказать ее таким образом. Подумай сам, что она рассказала бы тебе? Что твоему отцу наплевать на тебя? Что ему никто не был нужен? Тебе было бы очень приятно знать это?

– Нет, - едва слышно проговорил Бен и сглотнул. Он никогда не думал об этом так. Он обижался на маму за то, что она не рассказала ему правду, он злился на отца за то, что тот бросил их… Но ведь Дин и правда не знал, а мама… она защищала его, чтобы он не чувствовал себя ненужным, чтобы не переживал, что его отец его не любит. Бен и сам так иногда поступал, скрывал что-то, что могло расстроить дорогих ему людей.

– Твоя мать попросила тебя, для нее это было важно, и вот как ты поступил. Тебе не нужен такой плохой отец, и поэтому ты соврал мне, но зачем ты так поступил с ней? Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен. – Дин как будто хотел сказать что-то еще, но потом сжал губы и торопливо вышел из комнаты, как будто боялся, что скажет что-нибудь еще такое же обидное и … правдивое.

Бен стоял, прислушиваясь к его шагам на лестнице, потом громко хлопнула входная дверь, даже стены задрожали. Бен поднял голову и не сразу понял, почему "ловец снов", покачивавшийся над постелью, превратился в мутное пятно.

– Я не врал, - едва слышно прошептал он, кусая мокрые губы, - ведь ты же меня не спросил…

 

*-*-*

 

Вцепившись в руль Импалы, Дин вжимал педаль газа до упора, так, словно это могло облегчить боль. Обычно это действительно помогало. Но в этот раз скорость и любимая детка были бессильны. Он думал, что пережил уже все, что только может выпасть на долю человека, испытал всю боль, какая только может быть. И понял, что ошибся. Оказалось, что бывает хуже.

« _Может, мне не нужен отец, которому все равно, есть у него сын или нет_ ». Дин снова, как два года назад, хотел перестать чувствовать.

Всю жизнь он пытался заслужить доверие, доказать, что достоин его, но, видимо, так и не получилось. Сначала отец, не считавший нужным посвящать Дина в свои планы, лишь отдававший приказы, Сэм, до последнего скрывавший свою зависимость, потом Лиза и вот теперь Бен…

Дин хотел забыться, но в памяти то и дело всплывали строки из письма и фразы из разговора с Беном, и это сводило с ума.

« _Я боялась, что ты мне не поверишь и не хотела услышать «Я здесь ни при чем. Это было твое решение_ ». Господи, неужели он и правда производит впечатление ублюдка, способного отказаться от собственного ребенка? Наверное, он был о себе слишком хорошего мнения. Может, она оказалась права? Ведь так и получилось! Он целых полгода пытался придумать, как избавиться от собственного сына! Дин горько рассмеялся, вспомнив, как он возмущался непутевым отцом Бена, придурком, не понимающим, от какого счастья отказывается.

И ведь все, все пытались указать ему на очевидное. И Бобби, и Сэм, даже официантка. Но он упорно не желал ничего замечать.

« _Я думал, ты классный_ ». Да, он тоже думал, что классный, а оказалось совсем не так. Он оказался жалким трусом, который вместо того, чтобы поговорить с Беном, узнать, чего он боится, чего ждет, продолжал обманывать себя тем, что поступает так, как будет лучше и правильней.

« _Я никогда не жалела о том, что родила Бена_ ». Теперь, наверное, пожалела бы, узнав, что из всего этого получилось.

« _Если тебе нужны виновные – вини меня, но не Бена_ ». Дин не мог ее винить, только не ее. О нет, винил Дин себя, винил и ненавидел за собственную слепоту, эгоизм и тупость.

Он внезапно понял, как чувствовал себя отец, когда обнаружилось, что Сэм отправил документы в колледж и был зачислен. И вдруг осознал, что сейчас снова, в который раз повел себя именно как его собственный отец – не стал разбираться в причинах, а просто наорал, напомнил о погибшей матери и ушел. Джон делал так тысячи раз, не задумываясь, какую боль причиняет своим сыновьям. И теперь он, Дин, поступил также.

« _Не оставляй его, ты ему нужен_ ». Нужен ли? После всего, что натворил, наговорил. Что он знает об отцовстве? Только то, как приказывать и запрещать. И все. Конечно, Бен мечтал об идеальном отце – у него просто не было другого. Тем более откуда ему знать, как это бывает в мире Винчестеров? Откуда ему знать, что настоящий талант Винчестеров в том, чтобы терять тех, кто дороже всего?

Он все же не забывал проверять показатели и заметил, когда бензина осталось совсем немного. Пора было заканчивать и бесцельную гонку, и самоедство – от себя не убежишь, да и проблемы сами не решаются. Следовало развернуться и ехать обратно, и попытаться все исправить, если еще осталось что исправлять.

  *-*-*

 Он долго сидел в своей комнате – не мог заставить себя выйти. Было стыдно и страшно. Страшно, что Бобби посмотрит не него и скажет: «А я предупреждал тебя, просил рассказать отцу правду». Страшно, что Сэм отвернется и перестанет учить приемам. Наверное, все в доме слышали этот разговор и теперь винили его, Бена. И за два часа никто не позвал его вниз, а ведь уже время обедать, и даже Сэм не зашел поговорить. Хотя бы сказать, как обычно, что Дин не злится, а просто волнуется. Наверное, и Бобби, и Сэм тоже сердились на него за то, что не сказал правду, что не выполнил просьбу мамы.

Бен схватил рюкзак и куртку и спустился вниз. Бобби снова сидел, обложившись книгами, а Сэм работал за компьютером. Никто даже не повернул головы в его сторону. Словно его уже не существовало. Конечно – Дин им ближе и роднее. Они не будут разбираться, они любят Дина, а кто им Бен? Просто чужой мальчик, которому поверили, а он взял и всех обманул…

Он все испортил. И теперь отец точно его никогда не полюбит. Он будет думать, что не подходит Бену, и даже не станет стараться. А может, ему и правда все равно? От этих мыслей становилось страшно и плохо, и Бен знал только один способ избавиться от них, пусть не навсегда, а хотя бы на время.

Бен вывел велосипед за ворота – его даже никто не окликнул.

Надо было что-то придумать, что-то, что поможет все исправить и остаться здесь.

Он крутил педали так, что велосипед летел, будто машина, в ушах свистел ветер. Бену так нравилось. Обычно это помогало не думать, ну, как будто выдувало все грустные мысли. Но сейчас это не работало. Наоборот, словно улетучивалась вся обида, весь туман, который застилал картинку, а вместо этого в памяти всплывали разные детали, на которые он не обратил внимания: выражение глаз отца – как будто ему было очень-очень больно, и то, как подрагивали его руки и как тяжело он припадал на ногу, выходя из комнаты. И стало ясно, что на самом деле папе было плохо от всего, что произошло, от его, Бена, поступка, и избавиться от этих воспоминаний никак не получалось, и Бен все крутил и крутил педали.

Он ехал долго, пока не почувствовал, что устал, и только тогда остановился и понял, что совсем не знает, где находится. Ноги болели так, что при одной мысли о том, что надо снова садиться на велосипед и ехать назад, хотелось плакать, тем более что куда ехать – непонятно, он находился в совершенно незнакомом районе. Отчаянно хотелось к папе, сказать, что он все понял, что сожалеет и что не хотел обманывать ни маму, ни его. Точнее, его хотел, но только чуть-чуть. До тех пор, пока не понял, что у него хороший папа, самый настоящий, и другого ему не надо. А потом он просто запутался и боялся сказать правду, потому что Сэм рассказывал, что вранье Дин прощает только ему, Сэму, а он, Бен, еще не был уверен, что дорог папе так же, как его брат. Бен вынул из рюкзака телефон, но оказалось, что аккумулятор сел. Сел еще вчера, он забыл поставить на подзарядку, а утром было как-то не до того. Наверное, надо было дойти до какого-нибудь дома, но впереди была только дорога, а позади какие-то здания, совсем не похожие на жилые. Хорошо бы, снова приехала шериф Миллз. Раньше она всегда появлялась очень вовремя. Но сегодняшний день явно был неудачным, потому что шерифа не было, да и что ей здесь делать?

Вдалеке по дороге ехала какая-то машина, можно было бы попросить чтобы подбросили домой, но неизвестно, кто там окажется, может, такой же урод, как те, что были на заправке. Надо добраться до любого жилья и попросить позвонить Бобби. Вообще, лучше, конечно, папе, но его номер остался в телефоне, так что придется звонить Бобби. Они с Сэмом ведь не откажутся забрать, ну, хотя бы ради Дина.

 *-*-*

 Подъехав к заправке, Дин долго сидел, тупо уставившись перед собой, пока его не окликнул служащий.

– Сэр, все в порядке?

Дин кивнул, вышел из машины. Он едва не упал – от долгой езды и напряжения ногу свело судорогой. Заправившись и выяснив, где здесь можно перекусить, Дин остановился у закусочной.

Наверное, выпивка – самое то, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыть, каким идиотом он может быть, а заодно и снять напряжение. А утром он вернется домой, поговорит с Беном, и вместе они решат, как быть дальше. Только вместе – он не собирался повторять ошибки своего отца. Бен должен знать, что его мнение учитывается, но также должен понимать, что за свои решения нужно нести ответственность.

Дин уселся на высокий табурет у стойки.

– Двойной, неразбавленный, – бармен, не прекращая протирать стаканы, бросил внимательный взгляд:

– Трудный день?

– Не то слово.

– Бывает, – он поставил перед Дином стакан и наполнил его почти до половины.

Он не успел отпить – в кармане завибрировал телефон.

– Дин? – голос Сэма был встревоженным. – Ты где? Бен с тобой?

– Я в баре, в… – он посмотрел на бармена. – Где я?

– Эштон.

– Я в Эштоне… Погоди, что? Почему ты спрашиваешь, со мной ли Бен?

– Его нет.

– Как нет? – внутри все свилось узлом. – Он что, ушел, и никто не заметил?

– Я не заметил, как он вышел. Только потом увидел, что велосипеда нет, и решил, что он просто катается или поехал к друзьям. Но уже прошло много времени… его не было на тренировке, и у Итана тоже нет.

– Погоди, что еще за Итан?

– Его друг, помнишь, он рассказывал.

Точно, так и есть. У Бена уже есть друзья. Это хорошо. Черт, где же он?

« _Может, я не хочу здесь жить_?»

По спине прошел холодок – неужели сбежал? Он ведь уже пытался, ну, может, это и не был побег, а просто демонстрация самостоятельности, но сути не меняло – Бен оказался один и чуть не влип в неприятности. От одного воспоминания, что из этого вышло, точнее, что чуть не вышло, задрожали руки.

Наверное, вопрос он задал вслух, потому что Сэм ответил:

– Непохоже, что сбежал – все вещи на месте. Но его телефон не отвечает.

– Что Бобби? Может, Бен что-то говорил старику, они же друзья.

– Ничего. Бобби считает, что надо позвонить шерифу Миллз.

– Я возвращаюсь. Пробуй до него дозвониться. Я уже еду, – сунув руку в карман, Дин, не глядя, бросил на стойку пару купюр и выбежал из бара.

Будь у Дина список ненавистных фраз, то сейчас его наверняка возглавляла бы: «Абонент временно недоступен» и еще какая-то чушь вслед за этим, произносимая равнодушным механическим голосом. Один ответ в милю. Даже если бы Сэм что-то выяснил, он не смог бы сообщить об этом Дину, потому что телефон, лежащий на соседнем сидении, работал в режиме автодозвона.

На экране мерцало фото Бена - он смотрел на что-то, оставшееся за кадром, и улыбался. Дин сам не знал, когда Сэм, а это мог быть только он, успел сделать это фото. Он вообще увидел его только сейчас – до сих пор как-то не приходило в голову звонить Бену, да и тот ему не звонил. Потому что не доверял, не верил. Ничего, теперь все будет иначе, он приложит все усилия к тому, чтобы у Бена никогда не возникало мысли, что он не нужен своему отцу. У них будет второй шанс, даже если он, Дин, уже исчерпал все свои лимиты на вторые шансы, и даже третьи. Должен быть... Главное сейчас - найти Бена. Дин старался смотреть на дорогу, а не на телефон, но взгляд то и дело возвращался к экрану. И внутри все холодело от мысли, что сейчас это единственное, что у него есть от его мальчика, – случайное фото.

 *-*-*

 Бен прошагал уже около мили, а может, и больше – почему-то идти было легче, чем ехать, поэтому велосипед он просто катил рядом – когда рядом остановилась машина, и его окликнули:

– Бен? – голос казался знакомым, и он подошел ближе.

– Это ведь ты внук Бобби Сингера?

– Да.

– Я Джейсон Рурк, помнишь меня? – теперь он вспомнил. Джейсон несколько недель назад приезжал вместе с Сэмом. Кажется, он спас Сэма.

– Помню. Вы спасли Сэма.

– Верно. Что-то мне подсказывает, что теперь я могу спасти тебя, – улыбнулся Джейсон.

Вообще, Бен знал, что садиться в чужие машины нельзя, но ведь то в чужие и с незнакомцами, а Джейсона он знал, и Бобби его знал, и Сэм с Дином. Значит, все нормально. К тому же пешком он и до утра не доберется, а дома будут волноваться, и если отец вернется и увидит, что его, Бена еще нет, то все станет совсем плохо. Он еще немного подумал и вежливо попросил:

– Да. Отвезите меня домой, пожалуйста.

Сначала было здорово. Бен был рад видеть рядом друга Винчестеров. Даже хорошо, что он приедет в гости, при гостях обычно не так ругаются. А потом, когда Джейсон уедет, отец уже успокоится окончательно и можно будет поговорить. Если честно, Бен не слишком надеялся, что отец совсем успокоится, но помечтать-то можно.

Он долго думал, как ответить на вопрос, что он здесь делает так поздно, но решил, что можно сказать правду. Джейсон, он ничего такой, и спас Сэма, и вот его, Бена, тоже теперь спас. И тоже охотник, так что никаких правил Бен не нарушал. Ему можно доверять. А еще, может, он чего-то подскажет, потому что у него тоже есть сын, только ему восемь, но все равно Джейсон умеет общаться с детьми…

Реакция Джейсона напугала:

– Винчестер всегда был ублюдочным, высокомерным, самоуверенным сукиным сыном, – и витиевато выругался. – Он не заслуживает тебя.

Это было приятно, что мистер Рурк считает его таким классным, но за отца неожиданно стало обидно.

– Нет, он хороший. Он любит брата, просто он меня не слишком хорошо знает…

– Не смей мне говорить, что он хороший! – вдруг прошипел ему в лицо Рурк. И Бену стало по-настоящему страшно. Он вдруг сообразил, что едут они уже гораздо дольше, чем нужно, чтобы добраться до автосвалки, и за окном мелькали не дома, а поля.

– Эй, а мы правильно едем?

Рурк словно не слышал его. Бен испугался.

– Я хочу домой.

– Мы еще не приехали.

– Я хочу домой, – упрямо повторил Бен, – остановите машину.

И потянулся к ручке двери. Рурк грубо дернул его за плечо, удерживая на месте:

– Сиди смирно, сучонок.

Рурк больно стискивала плечо, даже больнее, чем те, на заправке. Бен извернулся и что было силы укусил за запястье.

Рурк взвыл и наотмашь ударил его по лицу.

 *–*–*

 На сто сороковой миле, наконец, пошел нормальный вызов. Схватить телефон никак не получалось, потому что пальцы, сжимавшие руль, затекли и отказывались подчиняться. После нескольких неудачных попыток, едва не уронив трубку под сидение, удалось ответить.

– Бен? Где ты? Все в порядке?

На том конце послышался вздох, а затем голос. Не Бена.

– Здравствуй, Винчестер. Ты уже понял, что это не Бен, но он совсем рядом.

– Рурк? – прорычал Дин. – Где Бен? Почему у тебя его телефон?

– Приятно, что узнал.

– Где Бен? Послушай, если ты с ним что-то сделал…

– Полегче, Винчестер. Не суди о всех по себе. Я просто подобрал его, когда он бродил один в противоположной части города. Сам не ожидал такой удачи. Очень доверчивый и добрый мальчик. Даже странно, что рядом с тобой мог такой вырасти. Ах да, ты же тут ни при чем!

Дин скрипнул зубами.

– Рурк, зачем ты это делаешь? Если у тебя какие-то претензии ко мне, решим все вдвоем…

– Ну, может, я решил таким образом пробудить в тебе отцовские чувства? В крайнем случае, узнаю, каково это – убить чужого ребенка и потом спокойно с этим жить. Что я теряю? По твоей милости, Винчестер, мне уже нечего терять. Ты отнял у меня все самое дорогое, – Дин похолодел. Если Рурк считает, что гуль был его «самым дорогим», это плохо. Очень плохо.

– Больной ублюдок, что ты сделал с ребенком?

– Пока ничего страшного. Ключевое слово - «пока». Знаешь, тут есть с чем поработать. Я, конечно, не такой мастер как ты, но все эти штуки… они не кажутся мне сложными в использовании. Извини, мне пора – кажется, наш малыш проснулся, – и отключился раньше, чем Дин успел что-то сказать.

Он надеялся, что Рурк, несмотря на весь бред, что нес, все же не причинит вреда Бену. Дети для Рурка – святое, как и для каждого нормального человека. Хотя Рурка теперь нельзя было назвать нормальным. Быть может, в этом была и его, Дина, вина, но он сделал то, что должен. Он выполнил необходимую грязную работу… Но Рурк свихнулся, и теперь от него можно было ожидать чего угодно. Впрочем, ему явно хотелось высказать, все, что он думает, а значит, он подождет.

Теперь главным было явиться раньше, чем психопат начнет действовать. Благо Дин уже знал, куда ехать. На всякий случай, он проверил свою догадку.

Сэм ответил сразу.

– Сэмми? Скажи, ты возил своего друга Рурка в хранилище?

– Ну да, собственно, мы там неподалеку встретились. Погоди, ты хочешь сказать…

– Да. Бен у него. Они в хранилище. Я еду туда.

– Выезжаю.

Коротко и ясно, никаких «Тебе туда нельзя» и даже «Будь осторожен». И Дин был благодарен за это – он не хотел давать невыполнимых обещаний.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**_Северная Дакота_ **

**_Июнь 2012_ **

Очнулся он оттого, что у него затекли ноги и левая рука, он потянулся, пытаясь выпрямиться, и уперся ногами во что-то жесткое, открыл глаза и увидел решетку. На ум сразу пришли перевертыши. Неужели опять? Но ведь Дин и Сэм их уничтожили, как они могли вернуться? Может, это сон? Да, это всего лишь сон, и надо проснуться. Бен крепко зажмурился и снова открыл глаза – ничего не изменилось. Он был в клетке, еще более тесной и маленькой, чем та.

– Очухался уже?

От резкого голоса, раздавшегося совершенно неожиданно, Бен подпрыгнул, ударился макушкой о прутья, и клетка угрожающе закачалась.

– Удивлен? Извини, большей не было, но это хорошо. Ты такой же опасный, как твой отец, так что здесь тебе самое место.

Его железная тюрьма действительно была очень тесной - ни встать, ни лечь - и она была заперта на висячий замок, такой большой, что даже как-то странно, что он не переворачивает ее. Бен что было сил дернул его, клетка угрожающе закачалась, скрипнула цепь. Бен испуганно огляделся. Клетка висела на цепи, перекинутой через блок, вмурованный в потолок. Дальше цепь тянулась к стене, на которой крепилась лебедка. И стену, и потолок пересекало несколько трещин. Их пытались залепить цементом, и теперь они выглядели уродливыми серыми шрамами на таких же уродливых стенах. Интересно, если дернуть посильнее…

– Ты там не слишком дергайся, – рыкнул Рурк. – А то все обвалится раньше времени. Не думаю, что твой папаша обрадуется, увидев тебя продырявленным.

Бен посмотрел себе под ноги и обмер. Точно под ним пол ощетинился острыми кольями. Он замер. Рурк, внимательно наблюдавший за ним, одобрительно хмыкнул, наверняка заметив страх Бена.

– Думаю, твой папаша тоже оценит, и пока ты здесь, с удовольствием примет мое приглашение посидеть рядом, поговорить.

Он притащил огромное тяжелое кресло, сидение и спинка которого была утыкана шипами, к подлокотникам и ножкам были приделаны оковы, из них торчали гвозди, остриями внутрь – так, чтобы проткнуть кожу. Бен видел такое в одной из книжек. Он огляделся и похолодел – вся комната была заставлена такими штуками. Он не мог себе представить, как именно они действуют, но было совершенно ясно, что все они для того, чтобы причинять боль. От всего этого прошел мороз по коже. Неудивительно, что папа ходил такой мрачный, от такого кому хочешь станет плохо. Он снова содрогнулся и услышал тихий смех.

– Впечатляет, да?

Почему-то это не напугало, а разозлило. Захотелось сказать что-то, чтобы убрать эту довольную ухмылку с его рожи.

– Он не приедет, – нахально заявил Бен, – ему все равно, он ведь даже не знал, что я его сын.

Сказал и сам испугался своих слов. Что если отцу и правда все равно? Нет, конечно, не совсем все равно, все-таки он его не отдал сразу в приют, но после всего сказанного утром… Что если он не простит и решит, что так Бену и надо, раз он такой неблагодарный сын? Нет, так не может быть. Дин всегда спасает людей, даже тех, кого не знает и не любит. Ему, чтобы спасти кого-то, совсем не надо его любить.

Похоже, Рурк был того же мнения.

– Зная Дина Винчестера, я уверен, что он явится. И поэтому подготовлю все для нашей встречи. Он оценит. Уверен, он знает толк в этих штуках.

Он улыбнулся так, что Бену расхотелось его задирать. Но сидеть молча и ждать было просто невыносимо, и через некоторое время он все же спросил:

– Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты его ненавидишь, моего папу?

– Он отнял у меня кое-что дорогое, а теперь я отниму это у него.

– Думаешь, я ему так дорог? – с сомнением протянул Бен. Он очень хотел услышать утвердительный ответ. Услышать, пусть даже от этого психа, что папа его, Бена, любит, ну, или не любит, но хотя бы привык к нему и не хочет потерять. И в тоже время он не желал, чтобы с отцом случились все те ужасные вещи, которые задумал Рурк, а это значило, что будет лучше, если Дину все же все равно, и он не придет. Бен закрыл глаза. Он не знал как правильно, но точно знал, что больше всего хочет, чтобы папа пришел забрал его отсюда.

– Вот заодно и проверим, – ответил Рурк.

 *–*–*

 Всю дорогу Дин стоил планы, что сделает с Рурком, когда доберется до него. Если прежде он все же ему сочувствовал, все-таки потеря ребенка –  тяжелый удар, и от горя можно наделать много глупостей – ему ли, Дину, не знать! – то теперь от сочувствия не осталось и следа. Рурк перешел границу дозволенного – посягнул на Бена, и этому нет и не могло быть никакого прощения. Дина трясло от злости и страха. Он не знал, на что злится больше: на то, что Бен доверился первому встречному больше, чем ему, родному отцу, или на жизнь, за то, что Бен вообще доверился и тут же был обманут.

От одной мысли, что Бен, такой маленький, такой беззащитный, оказался в окружении не просто ужасных предметов, но еще и проклятых, к горлу подкатывала желчь. Безусловно, защитный контур они восстановил правильно – если бы что-то было не так, он или Сэм первыми бы это поняли, грехов на их душах и вины было предостаточно, чтобы запустить любую из этих штук. А Бен совершенно невинен, так что ему ничего не угрожает. Но за эти полтора месяца могло произойти что угодно: очередные карьеры, наводнения, сдвиги почвы, вызвавшие очередную осадку дома или просто какие-нибудь вандалы, могли снова разрушить защиту. И пусть Бен ни в чем не виноват, он Винчестер, а это значит, с ним может произойти все что угодно.

Но как только Дин увидел старый мрачный дом, он вдруг успокоился. Словно щелкнул внутри некий переключатель, переводящий сознание в боевой режим.

Он совершенно не боялся всей той рухдяли, что заполняла хранилище. Во-первых, часть уже была совершенно ни на что не годна, а во-вторых, она не смогла бы повлиять, так как цепляет за чувство вины, а оно как раз сейчас отсутствовало. Дин знал, что увидел бы, вздумай он посмотреть на себя в зеркало, – пустые и бесцветные глаза лучшего ученика Аластара. Он не собирался выслушивать никаких исповедей и оправданий. Он собирался убивать.

Дин отлично знал, где находится хранилище, но на всякий случай двигался осторожно, проверяя, нет ли ловушек. Трусы их часто устраивают, а Рурк был трусом – иначе не стал бы использовать Бена. Ловушек не оказалось, и он беспрепятственно добрался до тяжелой кованой двери. Он прекрасно представлял себе, что и где расположено за этой дверью, но когда попытался определить, где может находиться Бен, понял, что если будет об этом думать, то проиграет. И потеряет сына, теперь уже навсегда.

Не думать о Бене. Это просто работа. Рурка надо было пристрелить еще два года назад, как обычную нечисть. Не думать о Бене. Он пинком распахнул тяжелую скрипучую дверь.

 *–*–*

 Бен сидел, боясь пошелохнуться – казалось, всего одно движение, и он окажется на полу, пронзенный кольями. Рурк увлеченно изучал какие-то железные штуки, лежащие на решетке для барбекю.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и широкими шагами вошел Дин. Не давая Рурку опомниться, он выстрелил ему в грудь из дробовика, и того отбросило прямо на стену, но он сумел удержаться, схватившись за цепь. Не давая ему опомниться, Дин налетел на него ураганом и сбил с ног. Клетка дернулась – и Бен вцепился в прутья.

Он напряженно следил за тем, как два человека катаются по полу, избивая друг друга, сшибая все, что попадалось им под руку. Несколько раз Рурку удавалось отшвыривать Дина от себя, но ненадолго. Бен никогда не видел отца таким – его глаза, они были страшными и холодными. Зрелище пугало и завораживало. Клетка дернулась и чуть опустилась. Бен в панике посмотрел в сторону – лебедка теперь держалась на двух болтах, и те постепенно выскальзывали. Если бы не звук ударов, Бен был уверен, что мог бы услышать, как потихоньку осыпается цемент… Очередной болт выпал, когда Рурку удалось как-то выкрутиться и ударить Дина так, что тот налетел на крепление. Он понимал, что сейчас нельзя отвлекать папу, потому что это может стоит ему жизни, понимал, что Дин вряд ли его услышит в пылу борьбы, но когда клетка дернулась и опустилась еще ниже, он позвал того единственного, кто мог хоть что-то сделать, хоть как-то остановить это безумие: «Папа!»

Невероятно, но Дин услышал его голос. Оглянувшись, он сразу все понял и, оттолкнув Рурка, уже в прыжке успел схватить цепь. Наверное, он сделал только хуже, потому что лебедка, звякнув, оказалось на полу, а Дина потянуло вверх. И клетка начала падать. Бену казалось, что время остановилось, он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть летящих навстречу кольев, слышал звяканье металла и рев отца, а потом вдруг все прекратилось и стало так тихо, что было слышно, как из отверстий в стенке сыплется песок. Бен открыл глаза – клетка покачиваясь в нескольких футах над кольями. Отец удерживал цепь. Наверное, это было тяжело, потому что он едва стоял на полу, а руки его были вытянуты над головой. Он потянул чуть сильнее, но поднять не получилось, поэтому он, крутанув запястьем, намотал цепь на одну руку, а второй уцепился покрепче и замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Выглядел он ужасно – таким же окровавленным, как и лежащий у стенки Рурк. Бен не мог поверить, что все закончилось так быстро, но, как оказалось, он ошибался. Оказывается, психи живучие не только в кино.

– Ха-ха, – Рурк поднялся, сплевывая кровь. – Отлично.

Дин, не отрываясь, следил за ним взглядом, и Бен вдруг понял, что отец еще ни разу не посмотрел на него с тех пор, как вошел в комнату.

– Все, Рурк, игры кончились – устало сказал Дин, – отпусти Бена, и мы с тобой вдвоем разберемся. Ты можешь мстить мне, но его оставь в покое.

– Почему? – Рурк обошел вокруг Дина, стоявшего навытяжку.

– Потому что он ребенок и не имеет к этому отношения.

– Думаешь? А мне так не кажется. Почему твой сын должен жить, а мой нет? Нет, Дин, игра только начинается. – Рурк недобро усмехнулся: – Знаешь, я планировал совсем другое представление, но вышло даже лучше. Теперь ты на собственном опыте убедишься, каково это – держать в своих руках жизнь ребенка и чувствовать, как она ускользает, а ты ничего не можешь поделать.

Он резко ударил Дина в живот, и Бен вскрикнул.

– Нравится? Знакомое ощущение, Дин? – он ударил снова, и Дин охнул, дернулся, но лишь крепче ухватился за цепь.

Рурк ударил еще раз, и еще. Отец дергался, пытался удержать цепь, но даже такой сильный и упрямый человек, как он, не мог держаться вечно, и цепь медленно, звено за звеном выскальзывала из окровавленных ладоней. И каждый стон отца, каждый дюйм, на который опускалась проклятая тюрьма, отзывался в Бене волной ужаса и заставлял сжиматься в комочек. Наверное, надо было закрыть глаза и не смотреть, но он не мог.

– Знаешь, ты должен быть мне благодарен за то, что я даю тебе возможность доказать сыну свою любовь. А то мальчишка уверен, что папочка его не любит. Правда, Бенни? – он повернулся к клетке, но Бен не обращал на него внимания, потому что отец, наконец, посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде было столько боли и сожаления, что захотелось плакать.

– Прости, малыш, – прошептал он.

– Прости, малыш? Это все, что ты можешь ему сказать? – возмутился Рурк, и Бен разозлился – нечего отвечать папе за него. – Жить рядом с пацаном и не догадаться, что он твой сын? Не понимаю, как это ты до сих пор жив, тупица, – он пнул Дина, и Бен вскрикнул – случайно или нет, но удар пришелся как раз по больной ноге отца. Дин застонал, но промолчал.

– Он же твоя гребаная копия. Так же ест, так же наклоняет голову, говорит твоими фразами.

Смотреть на Рурка было страшно – залитая кровью рубашка свисала клочьями, разбитый нос и слишком яркие, какие-то ненормальные глаза.

– Любой мальчишка кому-то подражает, – папа говорил, словно Бен ему совсем чужой, так, мальчишка с улицы, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что на самом деле все иначе.

– Да, но не настолько. Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу оставить и его в живых, а то вырастет еще один такой Винчестер. А вас надо давить в зародыше, – к счастью, он перестал наносить удары – видимо, все же заряд соли в грудь давал о себе знать, и Рурк решил передохнуть.

– Ну же, Винчестер. Ты же сильнее меня, ты наверняка умеешь справляться с любыми потерями, вон сколько раз терял брата, жаль, что оборотни до вас не добрались.

Так он знал - поразила Бена страшная догадка - он знал, что оборотней двое, и нарочно почти натравил на Сэма тварей. Из глубины поднималось какое-то жгучее, пугающее, нехорошее чувство.

– Ты знал, – просто констатировал Дин.

– Конечно, знал… Давай, я же вижу, что ты сейчас просто мечтаешь убить меня. Не надо было играть в благородство и стрелять солью. Я же не призрак. Но ты боялся, что твой сын увидит, как ты убиваешь. Не хочешь, чтобы он знал, что ты убийца, да? Давай, отпусти эту цепь. Тебя же никто не держит, Дин. Ты свободен. Отпусти ее и займись мной. Ну же, – он схватил дробовик за ствол и с размаху ударил прикладом Дина по ребрам. Бен вскрикнул – клетка спустилась на несколько дюймов.

– Я не такой как ты, психопат, – сдавленно прохрипел Дин.

– Не можешь? Да, не можешь. Потому что это твой сын, а ты именно такой же, как я, – ты его хочешь сберечь. Вот так и я, Дин, психопат или нет, так и я хотел сохранить моего мальчика.

– Та тварь не была твоим сыном. Она убивала невинных людей.

– Люди не бывают невинными, – Рурк снова пнул Дина по больной ноге, и она подломилась. Бен видел, как папа пытается опереться на нее, но она все подгибалась, и очень хотелось подбежать и помочь, стать опорой. Но он, Бен, сидел в проклятой клетке, а Рурк спокойно смотрел на папины попытки и улыбался, и Бен понял, что больше всего сейчас хочет стереть эту гадкую ухмылку с его противной рожи. Дин попытался опуститься на колени, заодно подтягивая цепь вниз. Но тут же получил сильный удар прикладом по ребрам, одна рука соскользнула, инстинктивно защищая поврежденный бок. Клетка ухнула еще ниже, и Дин закричал, когда весь вес Бена и клетки рванул его вверх, выдергивая руку из сустава. Кажется, Бен закричал вместе с ним: «Папа!», а потом затих, испуганно глядя на почти повисшего на цепи Дина, было ясно, что долго тот не продержится. Рурк снова замахнулся.

– Ты, урод, не трогай моего папу!

Рурк замер, потом резко развернулся и подошел к клетке.

– А ты что выберешь? Свою жизнь или отца? Что лучше?

Краем глаза Бен увидел, как Дин, кривясь от боли в избитом теле, подтянулся, снова ухватился правой рукой за цепь, на мгновение они встретились взглядами, и он подмигнул Бену. Неизвестно откуда возникло какое-то странное спокойствие, уверенность, какой никогда прежде не бывало, и какая-то пьянящая бесшабашность, как бывает, когда тебе разрешают делать все что угодно. Широко улыбнувшись, Бен посмотрел на Рурка и выпалил:

– Лучше, если ты сдохнешь.

– Видишь, Рурк, у нас и желания одинаковые, – раздался голос Дина. – Я же не могу отказать своему единственному ребенку? Бен, закрой глаза, – Бен беспрекословно подчинился, но все же успел заметить, как Дин, из последних подтянувшись на проклятой цепи повыше, изо всех толкнул ногами разворачивающегося Рурка в грудь.

Клетку сильно тряхнуло, когда Рурк в нее врезался, от удара Бена едва не расплющило о прутья. Послышался треск разрываемой ткани, потрясенный возглас и хрип, а потом стало тихо, слышался только скрип цепи и хриплое дыхание Дина.

Немного подождав, Бен открыл глаза – отец так и стоял, держась за цепь, хотя скорее это она удерживала его вертикально, его голова была низко опущена.

– Пап?

Бен испуганно вздрогнул, когда дверь распахнулась, но радостно заорал, узнав знакомую высокую фигуру:

– Сэм!

– Сэмми? – пробормотал Дин, открыв глаза. – Почему, черт возьми, так долго?

– Извини, пробки, – огрызнулся Сэм, и Дин слабо улыбнулся.

Сэм тут же оценил ситуацию:

– Давай, потихоньку отпускай цепь, а я оттяну клетку в сторону.

– Я бы рад, но не уверен, что чувствую руку, – пробормотал Дин.

Сэм молча кивнул и отошел. Он быстро вернулся, выбрав какой-то прут из целой коллекции, стоявшей в углу, быстро сломал замок на клетке, распахнул дверь и вытащил Бена. Бен судорожно обхватил его за шею. Сэм пришел, он тоже пришел, чтобы спасти его. И теперь точно все будет хорошо, потому что Сэм такой же сильный, как папа, и все вместе они справятся... Он опомнился, когда Сэм сжал его чуть крепче и прошептал на ухо:

– Малыш, отпусти меня, нам надо позаботиться о Дине.

Бену вдруг стало стыдно, он совсем забыл о папе, а ему сейчас нужна помощь, и гораздо больше, чем ему. А он, Бен, как маленький, вцепился в Сэма и мешает. Он и не заметил, что как только клетка стала легкой, отец со стоном повалился на каменный пол.

– Все-все, я держу, держу, – Сэм усадил Дина, сам сел рядом, осторожно обнял и согнул поврежденную руку Дина в локте. И что-то зашептал ему на ухо, потом вдруг потянул за локоть вверх и вправо. Бен вздрогнул, когда Дин вскрикнул, точно так же, как когда его ударил Рурк, и устало откинул голову на плечо брата. Какое-то время Сэм покачивал его в объятьях, что-то неразборчиво бормоча. Бену казалось, что все о нем забыли, но вдруг отец поднял голову:

– Бен… Где Бен?

– С ним все в порядке, – Сэм поискал его взглядом, и Бен подошел ближе, чтоб отец мог его видеть. Казалось, того это успокоило, потому что он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Но Сэма это встревожило:

– Не отключайся, старик, продержись еще немного. Нам нужно выбраться отсюда. Ты, может, и привык, но меня тошнит от этого барахла, – натужно крякнув, Сэм поднялся, подтягивая за собой брата. Потом медленно повел его вперед, точнее, не повел, а потащил – нога Дина совершенно не желала слушаться и все время подворачивалась.

Наверное, Дин снова спросил о Бене, потому что Сэм ответил:

– Он здесь, – Сэм оглянулся, и велел: – Возьми оружие и иди за нами.

Бен подобрал с пола дробовик Дина, стараясь смотреть только под ноги, но, подойдя к двери, все же оглянулся – тело, пронзенное остриями, казалось, повисло над полом. Отсюда, от двери, не было видно лица Рурка, так что трудно было сказать, открыты его глаза, как обычно у злодеев в кино, или нет, но Бен почувствовал то же облегчение, что и в конце фильма, когда главный злодей умирает. Ему не было ни капельки жалко человека, который так жестоко обошелся с его папой и с ним самим, из-за которого Сэм чуть не погиб, а потом вытерпел дикую боль. Может, мама бы этого и не одобрила, но ему точно не было жаль.

– Бен, – донесся до него окрик, и, развернувшись, Бен побежал на зов.

 *–*–*

 Сэм уложил Дина на диван в большой комнате на первом этаже. Бен неуверенно топтался рядом – он очень хотел быть полезным, чем-то помочь папе, но совершенно не знал как и боялся, что если что-то попытается сделать, то все станет только хуже, чем сейчас. В конце концов, он подумал, что самым правильным будет не мешать. Все решал Сэм, все-таки хорошо, что он здесь был, потому что точно знал, что делать.

– Побудь с ним, а я уберу там все, – попросил Сэм, – только сядь так, чтоб Дин тебя видел, ладно? – Он погладил Бена по голове и на мгновение прижал к себе: – Не бойся. Все будет хорошо. Он очухается. Бывало и хуже.

Бен молча кивнул и примостился на краешек дивана. Отец лежал, не открывая глаз, и если бы не тяжелое дыхание, можно было бы подумать, что он умер. Поврежденная рука лежала на груди, вторая была вытянута вдоль тела. Кровь, натекшая из разбитой брови, засохла на лице темной коркой, и очень хотелось смыть ее, но в комнате не было даже графина с водой, а где кухня  - Бен не знал, да и оставлять папу одного не хотелось. Бен не представлял себе, как это, когда «бывало и хуже», может, как с Сэмом? От этого воспоминания его передернуло. Нет, лучше не надо. Может, надо было поговорить, ведь папа сам говорил, что человек без сознания все равно слышит.

Было страшно. Страшно, что Дин не проснется. Бен понимал, что надо думать об отце, но почему-то вспоминалась мама, их последний разговор. Она пришла в комнату взволнованная, даже какая-то нервная - впрочем, в последнее время она все время была какая-то не такая,  как обычно - и попросила у него телефон.  Внесла туда номер и сказала позвонить Дину, если с ней что-то случится, потому что Дин – его папа. Вообще-то, он обрадовался, потому что когда-то мечтал, чтоб все так и было. А потом мама призналась, что Дин приезжал еще несколько раз, но она не сказала ему правды, и из-за этого он, Бен, нагрубил маме. Сказал, что ненавидит ее. И это было последнее, что она от него услышала. И он вдруг понял, что почти то же самое повторилось с папой. Ведь последнее, что он ему сказал: «Ты мне не нужен». Вдруг вспомнились папины слова, когда чуть не умер Сэм: « _Иногда мы слишком поздно вспоминаем о том, что не сказали самого важного_ ». Бен не знал, что надо говорить в таких случаях, было вообще глупо разговаривать со спящим человеком, но все-таки взял за руку - вся ладонь была ободрана о цепь - и прошептал: «Я соврал тебе. Ты мне нужен. Слышишь? Ты нужен мне», и ему показалось, что Дин стал дышать спокойнее.

Он не знал, сколько просидел так, просто держа отца за руку. Пришел Сэм и сказал, что можно ехать.

 *-*-*

 Потом Бен сидел на заднем сидении, опираясь спиной о дверцу, и держал на коленях голову отца. Лицо Дина было бледным, но чистым– Сэм смыл кровь и заклеил рану пластырем. Наверное, папа спал, но складка между бровями все не разглаживалась, и иногда он вдруг начинал хрипло дышать, как будто ему было больно, хотя не должно было – Сэм еще в доме заставил его выпить какие-то таблетки. И папе помогло, потому что у него даже были силы спорить с братом, надо в больницу или нет. Сошлись на том, что в больницу заедут в Су-Фолс – там шериф Миллз, и она не будет задавать лишних вопросов. Но теперь в машине Дин снова лежал, как в том доме, и Бен гладил его по волосам, как делала мама, когда он, Бен, болел. Он не знал, как это работает, но ему помогало, может, потому что это была мама. Но больше он ничего не мог сделать для Дина, поэтому просто тоже гладил, надеясь, что и тому поможет. А когда Дину вдруг становилось трудно дышать, он немного наклонялся и шептал: «Ты нужен мне, папа. Очень нужен», - и, Дин успокаивался, хотя, может, это только казалось. Он был так занят отцом, что даже не сообразил, что они уже на месте. С Рурком казалось, что они ехали гораздо дольше. А потом папу забрали врачи. Бен хотел пойти с ними, было страшно отпускать его одного, но Сэм сказал, что все будет в порядке, просто нужно сделать рентген. Ждать пришлось недолго – хмурый доктор сказал, что оставят Дина до утра, чтобы «понаблюдать». Бен думал, они останутся в больнице на всю ночь, и был удивлен, когда Сэм решил иначе.

– Давай, – подтолкнул его Сэм, – надо, чтоб ты выспался. Тебе понадобятся силы. Это я был примерным пациентом, а Дин… утром врачи сами выпихнут его домой, так он их достанет.

Бен улыбнулся: похоже, у них с папой еще одна общая черта, подумал он.

А потом вдруг стало страшно – захочет ли Дин видеть его после всего, что было? Ведь это из-за него, Бена, все случилось.

Расплакаться он смог только дома, когда увидел Бобби. Разревелся совершенно по-дурацки, как малыш, но Бобби не смеялся и не ругал. Просто обнимал и гладил по спине. И что-то говорил о том, что все будет хорошо, но в это было очень трудно поверить.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Июнь 2012_ **

Проснулся Бен поздно, около полудня, и тут же вскочил, вспомнив, что утром собирался с Сэмом поехать за Дином. Удивительно, однако ночью ничего из произошедшего не приснилось, наверное, этот пастор Джим делал очень хорошие «ловцы» и очень сильно желал добра. Оказалось, что Сэм и Дин уже давно дома – тот позвонил ему рано утром и потребовал, чтобы Сэм забрал его домой. И теперь Дин отдыхает в своей комнате.

 – Загляни к нему, – сказал Бобби, –  если он не спит, то будет рад тебе.

Бен уже дошел до лестницы, но вдруг остановился: будет ли Дин на самом деле рад, после всего, что с ним произошло по вине его, Бена?  Никакой уверенности в этом не было.

 *–*–*

 Дин с трудом опустился на кровать и хотел было раздраженно бросить трость на пол, но передумал. Поднимать ее потом себе дороже: наклоняться при поврежденных ребрах - удовольствие ниже среднего. Он ее терпеть не мог из-за того, что с ней чувствовал себя древней развалиной, но прекрасно понимал, что без нее вряд ли преодолел бы путь до ванной и обратно.  Впрочем, сейчас он был развалиной и без трости. Болело все: нога, ребра, рука. Бандаж, надежно фиксирующий плечо и притягивающий руку к телу, тоже раздражал, но в больнице сказали, что если он еще хочет когда-нибудь снова нормально двигать этой рукой, то сустав должен быть неподвижен недели три, не меньше. Сил спорить не было, особенно, учитывая, что Сэм был полностью на их стороне. Да и по большому счету, в этом был смысл – по крайней мере, относительно удобно, потому что без этой поддержки рука просто висела бы бесполезной плетью – он едва мог шевелить пальцами.  Впрочем, бывало и хуже.

Его беспокоил Бен. Нет, он знал, что с сыном все в порядке – это был первый вопрос, который он задал, как только проснулся. «Сын», это простое короткое слово вдруг обрело смысл, перестало быть абстрактной мечтой. Теперь за ним стоял живой человечек, внезапно оказавшийся самым дорогим, самым ценным, что было в жизни Дина. И, похоже, этот бесценный дар, он умудрился потерять.

Он не видел Бена с того момента, как оказался в Импале. Не видел, но чувствовал.  Всю дорогу до Су-Фолс маленькая ладошка касалась щеки, детские руки гладили лоб и волосы, не давая соскользнуть в  беспамятство, и это странным образом смягчало боль. А еще были слова. Самые лучшие слова на свете, какие Дин и не надеялся услышать: «Ты нужен мне, папа. Очень нужен». Так хотелось верить в то, что это действительно так. Сейчас все казалось лишь сном, бредом. А на самом деле, существовало простое объяснение – мальчик был напуган. Теперь же, почувствовав себя в безопасности, сможет на все взглянуть трезво. И тогда захочет ли он дать второй шанс своему непутевому отцу после всего, что случилось? Наверное, нет, потому что он слышал, как Бен выходил из своей комнаты, потом снова вернулся, но сюда так и не зашел.

Дин уже схватил ненавистную трость, чтобы встать, когда в дверь робко постучали.  Он хотел ответить, но понял, что не может выдавить ни звука. И тут же испугался, что Бен - а это мог быть только он - уйдет. Но нет. Дверь открылась, и Бен как-то несмело, бочком протиснулся в комнату.

– Привет.

– Привет, – ответил Дин, чувствуя себя глупо и неловко.

– Как ты?

– Пока неважно, но все будет хорошо, – он постарался ответить бодро, но чувствовал, что вышло не очень. Впрочем, похоже, Бену было не до того. Он усиленно что-то обдумывал и как будто решался на что-то. Он был каким-то другим. Сунув руки в карманы, Бен помялся, потом вздохнул и посмотрел Дину в глаза.

– Все, что я тогда сказал… я так не думаю. То есть я думал, но теперь нет.

– Ну, мы тогда оба наговорили немало, так что… – Бен перебил его:

– Я хочу сказать…  я тут подумал… я не должен был врать тебе. Надо было сделать, как хотела мама, – он замолчал.

– Да, – согласился Дин, – так было бы лучше для всех нас. 

Он вздохнул:

– Послушай, я понимаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, но…

– Подожди, можно, я тебе объясню? – перебил его Бен. И Дин вдруг понял, что изменилось – Бен как будто повзрослел за эти два дня. Куда-то исчез детский беззащитный взгляд, неуверенность. Сейчас перед ним стоял подросток, который, похоже, подготовился к разговору и совершенно точно знал, что сказать.  И на душе стало тоскливо – тут нет ничего плохого, рано или поздно все взрослеют - ужасно, когда это происходит при таких обстоятельствах.  И в этом виноват он, Дин. Дин согласно кивнул.

– Понимаешь, мне было очень страшно. Мама… умерла, я остался один. Я слышал, как Селия сказала, что я никому не нужен и меня отдадут в приют, и ты сказал Сэму, что вы не можете взять меня…

– Но почему ты скрыл – ведь скажи ты правду сразу, тебе не пришлось бы бояться… Да и вообще  никто и не думал о приюте всерьез.

– Ну, отдали бы в другую семью – это лучше? И мама говорила,  что ты будешь рад, что ты даже расстроился, когда узнал, что я не твой.  Я почему-то решил, что ты все стразу поймешь, как тогда,  в первый раз. Я ведь помнил тебя. Помнил, что ты классный.

– А я приехал и оказался совсем не классным, – с горечью констатировал Дин.

– Да нет. Я хотел, чтобы обо мне заботились, потому что любят, а не потому что так надо. Я хотел, чтобы ты сам понял. А ты ничего не понял, и вел себя так, словно тебе никто не нужен, точнее, нужен, но не я.  Мне было обидно,  и я подумал, что если тебе все равно, то и я ничего не скажу.

– Бен, мне никогда не было все равно.

– Теперь я это понимаю. Ты просто хотел меня так защитить,  а я не понимал и только создавал проблемы… – он вдруг поднял глаза, и Дин увидел все того же Бена, маленького и испуганного.

– Прости меня, ладно? Я не хотел,  я не думал, что Рурк такой… Пожалуйста, папа!

Дин снова почувствовал, как по телу прошла теплая волна. Слово «папа» творило с ним что-то невообразимое. Неужели так всегда? Но как тогда его отцу удавалось с этим справиться и оставаться строгим и сдержанным? Ему хотелось обнять Бена, но он боялся испугать мальчика. Он протянул руку и осторожно сжал плечо сына.

– Бен, ты тут ни при чем. Он хотел отомстить и воспользовался возможностью. Не вини себя. Просто больше не убегай. Все хорошо, главное, что ты цел, я  бы не пережил, если бы с тобой что-то случилось.

 Он все же притянул сына к себе, но тот вдруг уперся ему в грудь:

– Пожалуйста, не отправляй меня ни в какую семью. Мне нравится жить с тобой и Сэмом, и Бобби. Я не буду мешать, ты даже не заметишь.

– Господи, Бен, ну что ты несешь? Ты мой мальчик и только мой, и я никому не отдам тебя.

– Честно?

– Честно. Я не отдал бы тебя, даже если бы ты не был моим сыном. Тогда я зашел к тебе, чтобы спросить, хочешь ли ты остаться с нами…

 Бен ничего не сказал, даже не спросил, правда ли это, просто прижался еще крепче. Тут же напомнило о себе острой болью плечо и заныли ребра, но оно того стоило.

 


	27. ЭПИЛОГ

**_Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота_ **

**_Июль 2012_ **

Вечер был теплым и приятным. Дин и Бен сидели на ступеньках крыльца, смотрели на небо, окрашенное в розоватые закатные тона, и пытались угадать, на что похожи облака. Когда-то давным-давно Дин так развлекал маленького Сэма, а теперь его, Дина, веселил Бен. Похоже, парень дал себе клятву ни минуты не позволять отцу скучать. Дин и не возражал - хотел насколько возможно наверстать упущенное в общении с сыном, да и свободного времени оказалось валом. Охоту и восстановление "крайслера" пришлось отложить, но на следующей неделе  можно будет заняться несложными работами - как раз чтобы разработать плечо. Придется еще поносить ортопедический бандаж, и от этого не увильнуть, имея под боком двух таких контролеров, как Бен и Сэм, но это ерунда, тем более что он почти не стеснял движений. А потом можно будет...

– Пап, -  вдруг прервал его  мысли Бен. - Как ты думаешь, если бы мама была жива, или сказала бы тебе раньше... у нас бы получилось?

– Получилось что?

– Стать семьей.

 Дин долго молчал, пытаясь найти слова, придумать объяснения, а потом просто честно признался:

– Не знаю. Но мы бы обязательно попробовали.

 Бена ответ вполне устроил, потому что он придвинулся ближе и прижался к боку.

 Скрипнула дверь, и раздался голос Сэма:

– Извините, что нарушаю ваше уединение, Дин, можно тебя на минуту?

– Я сейчас, -  шепнул Дин сыну и вошел в дом.

– Тут Бобби предложил закончить то дело Рурка, по которому он тогда сюда приезжал.

– Ну и? - слышать это имя было очень неприятно, но просто так Сэм не стал бы его упоминать.

– Он расследовал несколько странных смертей, похоже, в них были замешаны ракшасы или даэвы, и следы его привели в один из ашрамов - какой-то очередной просветившийся в Индии чувак устроил свою общину. Рурк пробрался туда и сделал несколько снимков, взгляни.

На фотографиях был какой-то странный лагерь и толпа людей в цветастых нарядах. Одна из женщин в сари, стоявшая в пол-оборота к камере, выглядела очень знакомо. Судя по дате внизу, снимок был сделан в апреле.

 Дин какое-то время смотрел на фото, потом сглотнул и негромко сказал:

– Пока не выясним - ни слова Бену.

_ББ2010,_

_декабрь_


End file.
